fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zrywając łańcuchy
bejedsza FF w trakcie tworzenia, korekty i innych pierdołek, nie czytać do czasu ukończenia Prolog Spękane łańcuchy opadły z głośnym łoskotem na podłogę, a chwilę po nich bezwładne ciało Matoranina, którego wcześniej krępowały. Leżał bez ruchu na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce. Z jego otwartych ust spływała niewielka strużka krwi. Wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w odwróconą do niego plecami kobiecą sylwetkę, skąpaną w słabym świetle pochodni. Toa Psioniki wyszła z celi i zamknęła za sobą kraty, za którymi znajdował się jej więzień. Zrobiła to z przyzwyczajenia, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że nie było takiej potrzeby. Po tym co wyrządziła z jego umysłem nie było szans, by prędko stanął na nogach o własnych siłach. O ile kiedykolwiek by mu się to udało. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, w końcu wydobyła z niego cenne informacje, na których tak bardzo zależało jej panu. Szybkim krokiem opuściła loch, przemierzyła kilka ciasnych korytarzy i poczłapała wzdłuż długich, krętych schodów. W końcu stanęła naprzeciw ogromnych, metalowych drzwi, przypominających bramę strzegącą jakiejś fortecy. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła je ze wszystkich sił. Te otworzyły się, wydając z siebie głośnie skrzypnięcie. Wkroczyła do dobrze oświetlonego, obszernego pomieszczenia. Wzdrygnęła się przez chwilę na widok wyrzeźbionych głów węży, przyozdabiających kolumnadę biegnącą przez całą salę. W ich wydrążonych oczodołach umieszczono okrągłe kamienie świetlne, przez co można było odnieść wrażenie, że faktycznie na nią spoglądają i bacznie śledzą jej ruchy. Ilekroć miała z nimi do czynienia po plecach przechodziły jej ciarki, tak było i tym razem. Mijała osobliwe ozdoby, nie zwracając uwagi na dobrze zachowane zbroje stojące pod bocznymi ścianami. Utkwiła swój wzrok w złotym tronie znajdującym się na końcu pomieszczenia, na wzniesieniu, do którego prowadziło kilka schodków i siedzącej na nim postaci. Toa Ognia w czerwono-złotym pancerzu. Osobnik nachylił się nad stolikiem, od którego biło kolorowe światło. - Panie - odezwała się podchodząc do niego - udało się, wydobyłam z niego informacje. Toa powoli podniósł głowę i obrzucił ją groźnym spojrzeniem, przez chwilę dostrzegła w jego oku dziwny błysk. - Pokaż mi, gdzie to - rzucił szorstko Kobieta przybliżyła się do stolika. Znajdowała się na nim aparatura generująca holograficzną mapę przedstawiająca Południowy Kontynent. Jego zachodnia część była podświetlona na czerwono, tereny na północnym wchodzie na niebiesko, zaś te na południowym wschodzie na żółto. Centrum było pokryte czernią i szarością. Kobieta położyła palec na w miejscu, gdzie czerwień stykała się z szarością. - To tam - odezwała się. - Na naszej granicy z Ziemią Niczyją? - zapytał - Jesteś tego pewna? - Tak, panie. Jego umysł nie może kłamać. Echo ciężkich kroków dotarło do ich uszu, Toa Psioniki obróciła się gwałtownie. Ujrzała szczupłego Vortixx, jednak to nie on był źródłem hałasu, gdyż poruszał się niemal bezszelestnie. Za powstanie dźwięku odpowiadali dwaj tędzy Toa znajdujący się za nim, z miotaczami w pogotowiu. - Wasza wysokość! - odezwał się przybysz i ukłonił się najlepiej jak tylko umiał. - Ech, daruj sobie tę szopkę, Bakudan - rzekł Toa Ognia - mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie, więc przejdźmy do rzeczy. Vortixx uśmiechnął się. Interesowały go konkrety. Dlatego chętnie przyjmował zlecenia od Korda, on też nie lubił tracić czasu na roztrząsanie zbędnych spraw. Spośród wszystkich despotów, tyranów i dyktatorów był jedynym, cieszącym się poparciem dawnego najemnika. - Spójrz tutaj - powiedział Toa, po czym położył dłoń na miejscu, gdzie wcześniej wskazała jego podwładna - wiesz co to? - Hm... wygląda jak jakaś futurystyczna mapa. To czerwone, to ziemie, którymi władasz, o panie. Niebieskie należą chyba do tego bydlaka, Tordara, żółte natomiast do Xieny, a szare- - Ech, spytałem tylko, czy widzisz ten jeden, konkretny punkt. - Ooo... no cóż, widzę. - Gdzieś tam urzęduje Zakon Mata Nui. Nie pytaj skąd o tym wiem, to nieistotne. W każdym razie i bez nich mam dość wrogów, a oni najskuteczniej krzyżują moje plany. Chcę byś wyruszył tam na czele oddziału i ich zniszczył. Z jednym małym wyjątkiem, znajdziesz tam grupkę matoran. Sprowadź ich tutaj żywych. - Słucham? Żywych? Po co ci jacyś nędzni Matoranie? Czy nie mamy już dość niewolników? Większych i silniejszych? - Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. Jesteś moim sługą, a nie wspólnikiem - rzucił szorstko - Dostaniesz za to zapłatę, to ci powinno wystarczyć. A teraz odejdź i weź się do roboty. Vortixx uśmiechnął się, jeszcze raz się ukłonił i opuścił pomieszczenie. Współpracował z Kordem od bardzo dawna, służył z nim w jednej armii jeszcze za czasów kiedy wojna, którą rozpętali Mroczni Łowcy i Metru Nui, szalała na całym świecie, nie tylko na Południowym Kontynencie. Właśnie wtedy Toa Ognia wyrobił sobie dobre zdanie o jego umiejętnościach bojowych i zaczął go wysoko cenić. Kiedy zyskał wpływy na nadszarpniętym wojną domową Kontynencie, przez wzgląd na stare dzieje mianował go jednym ze swoich generałów. Kord zawsze uważał Bakudana za nieco... ekscentrycznego. Jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio, ponieważ cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić jedno było pewne. Był diabelnie skuteczny. Zawsze. Toa Ognia z kolei zawsze bywał bardzo hojny, kiedy chodziło o zapłatę za dobrze wykonaną robotę. Dlatego też ich współpraca przebiegała bezproblemowo. Bakudan zagwizdał cicho schodząc po kamiennych schodach. - Szkoda - pomyślał Niestety, od jakiegoś czasu Tordar - główny przeciwnik Korda - płacił lepiej. - Więc chcesz tych Matoran żywych, hmm? Myślę, że ta informacja bardzo zaciekawi naszego wspólnego znajomego. Rozdział I Błyskawica przecięła pochmurne niebo, rzucając przez krótką chwilę blask na osobnika w płaszczu, tak szarym jak chmury ponad nim. Stał na wzgórzu, samotny. Krople ulewnego deszczu spływały po jego odzieniu. Opad narastał z każdą chwilą, a wiatr robił się coraz bardziej porywisty. Większość osób w tej sytuacji porzuciłaby to miejsce i udała się na poszukiwanie jakiegoś schronienia, by przeczekać burzę. Jednak nie on, taka pogoda wyjątkowo mu odpowiadała. Cieszył się każdą kroplą, która spadała na ziemię i każdym grzmotem, który rozjaśniał niebo, tak po prostu. Spoglądał na panoramę miasta, rozpościerającego się na widnokręgu. Wysokie wieżowce zdawały się sięgać ku niebiosom, a niewidoczne stąd budynki były owocem ciężkiej pracy wielu architektów i budowniczych, wykonane z ogromną dbałością o najdrobniejsze detale, stanowiły prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, zapierające dech w piersi temu, kto miał z nimi styczność po raz pierwszy. Spędził tam parę ładnych lat. Co mógłby powiedzieć o tym miejscu? Czy dałby radę ująć w słowach jego piękno i chwałę? Cóż, gdyby ktoś zapytał go kiedyś o to miasto, miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź. To wstrętna dziura, pełna kanalii, złodziei, morderców, najgorszych przestępców oraz różnych, innych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Bogata "Elita" zamieszkiwała wieżowce, których okazały rozmiar nie mógł konkurować z wielkością ich obłudy i licznymi grzechami, które mieli na sumieniu. Na co dzień opływali w luksusach i dobrobycie, wiedli w miarę beztroskie życie. W miarę, bo od czasu do czasu trzeba było kogoś otruć lub rozczłonkować, tak dla pewności, że pozostanie się na swojej pozycji. Niestety, jeśli ktoś do nich nie należał, nie miał zbyt kolorowego życia. Każdy dzień stanowił długą, żmudną walkę o przetrwanie, o dach nad głową i pożywienie. "Pokoju" w mieście pilnowały specjalne oddziały porządkowe, dbały głównie o bezpieczeństwo elity, jak również o to, by pozostali mieszkańcy znali swoje miejsce i pracowali na rzecz swoich "panów". Zacisnął pięści w gniewie, wyobrażał sobie te wszystkie potworne tortury, którymi pewnego dnia zostanie poddana "elita". Po chwili rozluźnił się, wziął głęboki wdech, a potem wydech. Spojrzał w niebo. Burza przeminęła, zaczęło się przejaśniać. - Czas się zbierać - pomyślał - jutro ciężki dzień. Zszedł na dół, do czekającej na niego kilkuosobowej kompanii. Razem ruszyli w dalszą drogę. *** Kilka lat wcześniej... Bakudan przeleciał wzrokiem po pobojowisku rozpościerającym się naprzeciw niego. Z kryjówki Zakonu Mata Nui - a raczej sterty gruzu, która po niej pozostała - wychodzili coraz to kolejni Skakdi Tordara, obładowani po brzegi najprzeróżniejszym sprzętem, który zdołał przetrwać zniszczenie budynku. Po drodze deptali dziesiątki ciał walających się pod ich nogami. Niektóre z nich jeszcze niedawno były ich wrogami, zarówno tymi poddanymi Kordomi, jak i tymi służącymi Zakonowi. Z niektórymi zaś walczyli ramię w ramię po jednej stronie, również przed chwilą. Jednak po śmierci wszyscy byli równi. Stali się nic nieznaczącymi trupami, które można było wdeptać w ziemię jak śmieci. Vortixx uśmiechnął się przez chwilę na widok rabusiów, dobrze pamiętał niezaszczytny okres życia, kiedy to sam musiał wyżyć z łupów wojennych. Ach, cóż to były za piękne czasy... W końcu jego spojrzenie utkwiło w małej, skulonej postaci, trzęsącej się ze strachu. - Fe-Matoranin, co? - roześmiał się przykucając nad postacią - Więc to dlatego Kord chciał was żywych, tak? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem być na... Nynhar? Nynrah? Jakoś tak, nie? Powiedz mi maluszku, co robisz tak daleko od domu? - zapytał z udawaną troską w głosie. - Zdrajco! - rozległo się wołanie za jego plecami. Obrócił się zdziwiony, ujrzał Steltianina w białym pancerzu młynkującego toporem. - Zapłacisz nam, za zdradę Korda! Steltianin rzucił się na przeciwnika z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. "Zdrajca" nie był nawet uzbrojony. Jednak to właśnie on powinien się uśmiechać. Nie miał broni, bo jej nie potrzebował. - Pożyczam to tylko, maluszku - odezwał się zdejmując maskę z twarzy Matoranina - tak jakby na zawsze. Bakudan ścisnął Kanohi, ta po chwili zaczęła świecić się oślepiającym, czerwonym blaskiem. Wzdychając ciężko cisnął nią w kierunku agresora. Ten zaskoczony zamachnął się toporem, by ją odbić. Gdy maska zderzyła się orężem eksplodowała, pozbawiając go równowagi. I ręki. Vortixx zarechotał, zbliżając się do rannego przeciwnika, leżącego w kałuży własnej krwi. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że to będzie takie łatwe, idioto? Odpowiedziało mu tylko żałosne wycie z bólu. W końcu Steltianin zdołał z trudem wykrztusić z siebie kilka słów. - C-co to było? Cz-czym ty jesteś? - Och, naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? Cóż, kimże bym był, gdybym odmówił konającemu odpowiedzi na ostatnie, nurtujące go pytanie? - roześmiał się - Widzisz, swego czasu, przed wojną podpadłem pewnego Makucie, Mutran się nazywał, o ile dobrze pamiętam. Byłem jego rahi doświadczalnym. On dał mi tę moc, którą doświadczyłeś na własnej skórze. Tę moc, która może zakończyć twoje żałosne życie... ale tego nie zrobi - wyszeptał odwracając się na pięcie - i tak zaraz zginiesz, stracisz za dużo krwi. Ale do tego czasu trochę pocierpisz, bywaj. Vortixx ponownie zaśmiał się i wrócił do swojego nowego, małego przyjaciela. Osobnik biegł przez las... Na krótką chwilę wyłonił się spośród mroku, pozwalając jasnemu blaskowi księżyca otulić swoje ciało. Skręcił z leśnej ścieżki i na powrót przepadł w gęstej puszczy. Mimo pośpiechu starał się dobierać drogę w taki sposób, by pozostać skrytym w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach. Jednak nie było to łatwe zadanie. Drzewa płonące niczym wielkie pochodnie rzucały światło, które bez problemu przedzierało się przez cienie, dziurawiąc zasłonę, za którą przyszło mu się skryć, od czasu do czasu ujawniając jego położenie. Długotrwały sprint zdążył go już zmęczyć, odnosił wrażenie jakoby ktoś umieścił rozżarzony węgiel w jego piersi. Z trudem łapał każdy kolejny oddech. Czuł przemożną chęć, by zatrzymać się chociaż na krótką chwilę, odetchnąć i odpocząć. Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Mimo wszystko znacznie zwolnił, przechodząc do spokojnego truchtu. Potrzebował tego, by choć trochę zregenerować wyczerpujące się siły. I tak nie był w stanie już dłużej szybko biec, a w ten sposób przynajmniej nie stał w miejscu. Usłyszał krzyk. Nie... to nie był zwykły krzyk. Raczej przeraźliwy wrzask pełen trwogi, dający ujście nieopisanemu bólowi. Dźwięk gwałtownie się urwał, wiedział co to oznaczało. Kolejny wyzionął ducha. A on nie miał zamiaru do niego dołączyć. W końcu Fedar schował się za grubym konarem drzewa, które jeszcze nie zostało pożarte przez pożogę. Oparł się o nie, złapał za głowę i starał się wyciszyć. Uspokoić oddech, jak również dziesiątki rozszalałych myśli krążących w jego umyśle. Ostrożnie wychylił się zza osłony. Na tle czerwonej łuny dostrzegał niewyraźne kształt walczących postaci. Dodatkowo odgłosy bitwy rozchodzące się na wiele bio zagłuszały jego ciężki oddech. Przebiegł tak długi dystans, a mimo to nadal nie oddalił się od pola bitwy. Spochmurniał. Wrócił za drzewo. Westchnął ciężko, po czym mimowolnie uśmiechnął się z pogardą. Wojna. Nienawidził wojny. Chociaż pomijając fakt, że jego dom przed chwilą został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi nie miał powodów, by darzyć ją owym uczuciem. Wręcz przeciwnie, do tej pory wojna była mu na rękę. W końcu był Duchem Nynrah, uzdolnionym konstruktorem, twórcą broni. A jak wiadomo na wojnę potrzebna jest broń, toteż miał dzięki niej ręce pełne roboty oraz sakiewkę wypchaną po brzegi widgetami. Niestety, był zbyt miękki. Świadomość, że pośrednio odpowiadał za wiele mordów go dołowała. Jednak nikomu się nie zwierzał, przypuszczał, że jego wyrachowani bracia najwyżej go wyśmieją, mówiąc, że ma zbyt miękkie serce. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Tam gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze ogień był w stanie dostrzec jedynie ciemność. Mógł za to usłyszeć charakterystyczny szczęk żelaza. Wiedział, że w pobliżu toczyło się co najmniej kilka potyczek. Pocieszył się faktem, że skoro sam nie jest w stanie zauważyć walczących w mroku, to oni jego pewnie też. Lekko przykucnięty ruszył w dalszą drogę. Tutaj nadal nie był bezpieczny. Przeszedł niespełna kilka kroków w bujnych zaroślach, gdy niespodziewanie zahaczył o coś nogą i upadł z łoskotem na ziemię, mimowolnie wydając z siebie jęknięcie. Miał cichą nadzieję, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Nikt go nie usłyszał. Inaczej od dawna byłby już martwy. Ostrożnie powstał na równe nogi, otrzepując brud ze swojego pancerza. Obrócił się. Fe-Matoranin wiedział, że nie miał czasu na oglądanie się za siebie, jednak był ciekaw o co się przewrócił. Zamarł i zaklął szpetnie w myślach. Ciało. Z głębokiej rany na brzuchu wciąż sączyły się strużki krwi. Denat wydawał się Fedarowi znajomy. Matoranin pochylił się nad nim i pokręcił nosem z niezadowoleniem. Tak, znał go. Co prawda tylko z widzenia, ale jednak go znał. Należał do Zakonu Mata Nui, był jednym z tych, którzy zabrali Fe-Matoran z Nynrah na Południowy Kontynent, by swoimi wynalazkami wspomagać ich na linii frontu. Był to bardziej nieprzyjemny przymus, niż oferta, którą można było odrzucić, dlatego też martwy osobnik często pilnował konstruktorów i nadzorował ich pracę, by nie przyszło im do głowy uciec. Duch Nynrah go nie lubił. Dobrze wykonywał swoją robotę. Za dobrze. Szkoda, że pozostali agenci nie byli równie dobrzy w zachowaniu położenia ich sekretnej bazy w tajemnicy. Wtedy nikt nie musiałby ginąć, a Fedar nie musiałby chować się po krzakach. Poprzysiągł sobie, że jeśli to przeżyje, to wygarnie ludziom Helryx ich nieudolność. O ile oni też przeżyją. Zresztą o samej Toa Wody też nie miał najlepszego zdania i miał jej sporo do powiedzenia. Uspakajając się spostrzegł miotacz Kanoka spoczywający w lewej ręce trupa. Naładowany. Zabrał go, koniec końców lepsza taka broń niż żadna. Kontynuował ucieczkę. Miał nadzieję, że inni członkowie Zakonu radzili sobie lepiej od martwego towarzysza. W końcu od wyniku ich walki zależały jego dalsze losy. Wtem teren kilkanaście bio przed nim stanął w płomieniach. Kłęby ognia wzbiły się wysoko w powietrze, smagając swoimi językami pobliską roślinność. Towarzyszyło temu huknięcie tak potężne, że mogłoby ogłuszyć i powalić Matoranina na ziemię. Mogłoby, gdyby nie zrobiła tego wcześniej fala uderzeniowa. - Co do...? Po omacku wymacał miotacz Kanoka, na szczęście broń nie odleciała za daleko. Podniósł się. Przykucnięty postawił kilka niepewnych kroków do przodu. Usłyszał maniakalny rechot. Chwilę potem zobaczył jakąś postać. Po chwili rozpoznał w niej Vortixx, mężczyzna stał odwrócony do Fedara prawym bokiem. Nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi, jego czerwone ślepia były skupione na kimś innym. Również Fe-Matoraninie. Rannym, który czołgał się, a wręcz i pełzał. Byleby tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od Vortixx. Ten nonszalanckim krokiem okrążał go, szczerząc zęby. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie ma ucieczki. Nie ma ratunku. Nie ma nadziei. Jednak Fedar był innego zdania... Wziął głęboki oddech. Starał się uspokoić drżenie rąk. Z marnym skutkiem. Uklęknął na prawym kolanie, pochwycił oburącz miotacz i wycelował. Vortixx nie poruszał się specjalnie szybko, jednak jego prędkość wystarczała, by zdjęty strachem Duch Nynrah miał problemy z precyzyjnym wycelowaniem. - Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie... - mówił sobie w myślach - Masz czas, to jeden z tych sadystów, którzy nie zabijają od razu. Wolą zrobić to powoli, pomęczyć, żeby nacieszyć się bólem. To przecież widać. Świst. W końcu wystrzelił. Vortixx ciągle pokonywał tę samą trasę, Fedar wycelował troszeczkę przed niego, w miejsce, w którym dopiero co miał się pojawić. W trakcie lotu dysk zaświecił się na pomarańczowo. Dosięgnął celu, jednak nie tak, jak chciał tego Matoranin. Pokryty poświatą dysk bez trudu przeleciał przez żebra Bakudana, które nie stanowiły dla niego najmniejszej przeszkody. Zdrajca padł na kolana i zawył z bólu. Złapał się za ranę, która paliła. Dosłownie. Odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego nadleciał strzał. Napastnik nie dostrzegł tego w mroku, jednak jego twarz wykrzywiała wściekłość. - Ty... zabiję cię! Szybkim ruchem położył dłoń na ziemi. Obserwator z boku odniósłby wrażenie, że robi to, by się podeprzeć. Prawda była inna. Grunt naprzeciw niego zaczął świecić jasnym, oślepiającym blaskiem. Światło zaczęło zbliżać się Fedara. Matoranin nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale zarazem rozum jak i instynkt podpowiadały mu jedno - trzeba uciekać. Tak też zrobił. Huk. Ponownie. Kolejne eksplozja. Kolejna kula ognia i kolejny pobyt na ziemi. Obaj spoczywali na podłożu. Zarówno Duch Nynrah jak i zraniony Vortixx. Jako pierwszy powstał Matoranin, widząc, że wściekły żołnierz niebawem wróci do gry odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł. Porzucił towarzysza, zresztą co mógł teraz dla niego zrobić? Vortixx nie mieli żadnych mocy. W każdym razie nie powinni mieć. Gdyby tamten był normalny nie stanowiłby już żadnego zagrożenia. Ale jak widać nie był normalny. Konstruktor dobrze znał okolicę, a płomienie rzuciły na nią trochę światła. Wiedział, gdzie miał się kierować. Fedar biegł cały czas utrzymując równe tempo, czuł jak opuszczają go pozostałe siły, jednak groźba rychłej śmierci motywowała go wystarczająco, by nie zwalniać. Cel znalazł się już w zasięgu wzroku. Stary, drewniany most nad rzeką. Gdzieniegdzie spróchniały lub dziurawy, ale wciąż w ogólnie dobrym stanie. Na tyle dobrym, by wytrzymać ciężar drobnego Matoranina. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed mostem poczuł lekkie drgania podłoża, stopniowo narastające. - Nie... Pod wpływem strachu o własne życie przyspieszył. Jego wzrok utkwił na jednej z desek mostu, toteż nie ujrzał za sobą, gdzieś w oddali gigantycznej, ognistej kuli. Ale usłyszał potężny huk. - ... nie... W końcu postawił jedną stopę na moście, potem następną. Nie miał już energii, by biec, poprzestał na truchcie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Przedwcześnie. Lekkie drgania przeobraziły się w trzęsienie ziemi, dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu nie zwiastował nic dobrego... -... cholera - zaklął Most zarwał się, Fe-Matoranin rozpaczliwie wymachiwał rękoma. W końcu wpadł z pluskiem do lodowatej wody rzeki. Skonfundowany dopiero po chwili wpadł na pomysł wypłynięcia na powierzchnię, akurat wtedy gdy drewniana belka uderzyła go w głowę. Stracił przytomność i odpłynął z nurtem rzeki... Toa Roślinności zawirował, zręcznie tnąc z lewej. Rozbrojony Vortixx nie miał najmniejszych szans. Ostra klinga z łatwością oddzieliła jego głowę od reszty ciała, które chwilę później opadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Obficie tryskająca krew pobrudziła stopy jego towarzysza, który z obrzydzeniem na twarzy odskoczył od truchła. W międzyczasie barczysty Steltianin wystrzelił z kuszy. Toa szybkim ruchem odbił nadlatujący bełt, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, by sparować topór Skakdi, który bezskutecznie starał się zajść go od tyłu. Wojownicy napierali na siebie przez chwilę, po czym Toa odskoczył w bok, wciąż pamiętając o kuszniku, który pewnie zdążył już przeładować. Ledwie co położył stopy na ziemi, a oręż kolejnego przeciwnika zahaczył o jego plecy, pozostawiając na nich głęboką, obficie krwawiącą ranę. Syknął z niezadowolenia i wściekłości. Chwiejąc się postawił kilka kroków do przodu i obracając się ciął na oślep, uprzedzając kolejny atak. Skakdi imieniem Bilg przyglądał się tej scenie zachowując bezpieczny dystans. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Był pod wrażeniem, że pojedynczy Toa tak długo wytrzymuje walkę ze znacznie liczniejszą grupą przeciwników. Jednocześnie był rozczarowany zdolnościami bojowymi jego poddanych. Sługus Tordara ruszył przed siebie, z zamiarem zakończenia tej nierównej potyczki. Używając laserowego wzroku wypalił od tyłu dziurę na wylot w głowie niczego nieświadomego Toa. - Ech, wszystko trzeba robić za was, co? - odezwał się z uśmiechem, obnażając swoje paskudne uzębienie - Czy to był jeden z ludzi Korda? - Nie, Generale - wyrwał się ten z zakrwawionymi stopami - to ktoś z Zakonu. - Ach tak... - uśmiechnął się - wciąż żyję w przeszłości. Pamiętam czasy, gdy ci głupcy werbowali każdego, oprócz Toa. Z wybuchem wojny musieli zmienić pewne zasady, ale jak widzicie... na wiele im się to nie zdało. Roześmiali się, a Skakdi kątem oka dostrzegł jednego ze swoich ludzi, który zmierzał w jego kierunku trzymając coś dużego w obu rękach. Gdy podszedł dostatecznie blisko zauważył, że był to nieprzytomny Matoranin. - A co on taki mokry? - zapytał Bilg - Skubany chciał uciec przez most, na szczęście w pobliżu był ktoś z mocą ziemi. Zawaliliśmy most, a tego knypka dopiero co wyłowiliśmy. - Heh, niech no rzucę na niego okiem. Hm, jest w całkiem dobrym stanie. Chyba się nada, zabierz go do reszty jeńców. Bilg uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Zawsze gdy szykowała się jakaś większa jatka z jego udziałem polecał swoim podwładnym, by łapali kilku jeńców, których później sprzedawał jako niewolników. Działał tak od wielu lat i zdążył sobie wyrobić "dobrą" opinię na Południowym Kontynencie. Generał Tordara z wolna przechadzał się po zdewastowanym walką lesie. Niespodziewana szarża Skakdi i zdrada w szeregach Korda zmusiła obie wrogie armie do ucieczki, więc miał sporo czasu na poszukiwania niedobitków. W końcu znalazł jakiegoś. Zagwizdał z wrażenia, zdając sobie sprawę kogo napotkał. - No, no, no! Bakudan, ha! Kiepsko wyglądasz, druhu. Kto cię tak urządził? - zapytał nie kryjąc rozbawienia, na widok rannego Vortixx. - Ty... nie śmiej się tak, tylko mi pomóż! - syknął - No co tak stoisz? Pomóż mi wstać i zabierz mnie do... - zakasłał krwią - do Tordara. No co tak stoisz!? - Cóż... - Skakdi pogładził się po brodzie - dzięki tobie i twojej zdradzie odnieśliśmy dziś zwycięstwo, wiesz? - Tak, wiem. I co z tego? Pomóż mi wreszcie! - Ano, to z tego, że twój dawny pan będzie bardzo wściekły, gdy dowie się co zrobiłeś. Jak myślisz, zapłaci sporo, żeby cię dostać i wymierzyć ci karę? - Ty... Rozdział II Fedar z trudem przewrócił się na lewy bok, czując odrętwienie w prawej części ciała i nieznośny, pulsujący ból w skroni. Leżał na zimnych, twardych deskach. Zbudził go rytmiczny tętent kopyt pociągowego rahi, od czasu do czasu zagłuszany ochrypłym głosem woźnicy, toczącym z kimś na zewnątrz zaciekłą dysputę. Nie był w stanie wyodrębnić poszczególnych słów, zresztą i tak go nie obchodziły. Na skutek gwałtownej turbulencji wywołanej wyboistą drogą uniósł się nieznacznie. Opadając uderzył głową o podłogę. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, próbując się podnieść. Z marnym skutkiem. Gdy już zrezygnowany miał zamiar odpuścić, poczuł czyiś dotyk na swoim ramieniu. - Poczekaj, pomogę ci - usłyszał roztrzęsiony, męski głos - Czekaj, nie wstawaj, tylko siadaj, inaczej zaraz się przewrócisz. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze... Fedar skierował się w pobliże jednego z kątów ciemnego pomieszczenia i oparł się o tamtejszą ścianę. Gdyby znowu zatrzęsło powozem zdołałby się przechylić i wylądować na drugiej ścianie, unikając ponownego kontaktu z podłożem. Mimo skąpego oświetlenia zdołał szybko zlustrować swojego dobroczyńcę, po czym niezauważalnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Ty też świetnie się trzymasz - rzucił po chwili Znajdujący się naprzeciw Ducha Nynrah osobnik również był Matoraninem. Wyniszczony pancerz, który nosił pełen był licznych zadrapań, uszczerbków i zabrudzeń. Czerwona barwa opancerzenia sugerowała, że Fedar miał do czynienia z przedstawicielem żywiołu Ognia. Ta-Matoranin ciężko dyszał, zdawał się być poważnie wycieńczony. - Ta, nie da się ukryć - odparł z nutką śmiechu w głosie - Atum jestem - przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę - pewnie nie widzisz przez te mroki, ale tam za mną siedzi moja, przyjaciółka, Nis. - Cześć... - odezwała się melodyjnym, ciepłym głosem Fe-Matoranin uścisnął podaną mu dłoń, po czym również wyjawił swoje imię. - Powiedzcie mi no... co tu się dzieje? Gdzie my jesteśmy? To chyba jakiś powóz, czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale może chociaż wiecie dokąd jedziemy? No i co tu robicie? Co ja tu robię? - podjął po chwili Atum parsknął śmiechem - Jeśli ty nie wiesz skąd się tu wziąłeś, to jakim cudem ja mam to wiedzieć? - powiedział - Ale na szczęście na resztę twoich pytań jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć. No, to wolisz krótką, czy długą wersję? Fedar cicho westchnął, nie lubił długich i męczących pogadanek, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności, co mu szkodziło? - A niech będzie, dawaj długą. I tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, nie? - Hm... zastanawiam się od czego zacząć, ale w sumie jedno jest powiązane z drugim, więc to w sumie bez znaczenia - Atum odchrząknął - Jak słusznie się domyśliłeś jesteśmy w powozie, jednym z wielu stanowiących konwój więzienny... - Konwój więzienny? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - Co do... - Nie przerywaj - rozeźlił się Ta-Matoranin - To niemiły nawyk. Poza tym postaraj się wykazać odrobiną cierpliwości, opowiem ci wszystko, a z ewentualnymi pytaniami postaraj się wytrzymać do końca, dobrze? Fe-Matoranin potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Hmm, to na czym to ja... ach, tak. Nasz konwój przewozi łupy Bilga, mam nadzieję, że nie trzeba ci wyjaśniać kto, racja? - Tak, nie trzeba - nawet ktoś taki jak Fedar, przez lata odcięty od świata i pracujący w ukryciu dla Zakonu Mata-Nui wiedział co nieco o tym co się działo na świecie. Właściwie to dzięki pracy z ową organizacją mimo ciągłej izolacji, w niektórych kwestiach był nawet lepiej poinformowany od szarego, przeciętnego obywatela. Dlatego też musiał wiedzieć o pewnych wydarzeniach, miejscach i osobach. O takim Bilgu - niesławnym handlarzu niewolników - również co nieco obiło mu się o uszy - możesz kontynuować. - No, świetnie! Czyli pewnie już się domyśliłeś, że to my jesteśmy owymi łupami. Ty, ja, Nis oraz wielu, wielu innych - Ta-Matoranin ciężko westchnął - No cóż, jeśli nam się poszczęści to trafimy na dwór jakiegoś bogacza, jeśli będzie względnie normalny to praca u niego nie będzie jakoś przesadnie zła. Gorzej jeśli... - Nie obchodzą mnie twoje gdybania, chcę tylko suche fakty, nie przypuszczenia, które mogę się nie sprawdzić! Tak, znowu ci przerwałem, wiem. Przepraszam - Duch Nynrah powędrował wzrokiem gdzieś do ciemności, byleby odwrócić spojrzenie od rozmówcy. Po wielu latach "współpracy" z Zakonem nie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa opuszczenia jednej niewoli, tylko po to, by trafić do innej - No, to jak tu trafiłeś? - zapytał w końcu - Trafiliśmy - poprawił go Atum - ja i Nis zostaliśmy pojmani razem. Turaga naszej wioski miał jakieś sprzeczki z ludźmi Korda, ci pewnego dnia przybyli do nas z Bilgiem. Pojmali kilka osób... -... w tym was - dokończył za niego Fedar - Ech, czy ja nie mówiłeś czegoś o przerywaniu? Otóż, muszę wyprowadzić cię z błędu - nie pojmał nas. Heh, i co robisz taką zdziwioną minę? - W takim razie co tu robicie, skoro was nie pojmał? - Nie pojmał nas wtedy. Gdy jego ludzie ładowali naszych braci i siostry do wozów, my wystraszyliśmy petardami Rahi w zagrodach, które potem na nich wypuściliśmy. Powstało spore zamieszanie, a wszyscy uciekli. - Wszyscy, oprócz nas - dodała do tej pory milcząca Ga-Matoranka Fe-Matoranin z trudem ukrył swoje zdziwienie. A więc poświęcenie, tak? Do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że kogokolwiek na Południowym Kontynencie jeszcze stać na taki gest. Zwłaszcza nie po tym, co widział na wojnie. Wraz z zakończeniem opowieści wśród jeńców zapanowała grobowa cisza. Wtem coś zatrząsnęło pojazdem, który raptownie się zatrzymał i podskoczył. Fedar zgodnie z planem uchronił się od upadku osuwając się na pobliską ścianę. Pociągowy Rahi zaskomlał żałośnie, w ślad za nim odezwał się woźnica, którego krzyk umilkł tak szybko, jak wydobył się z jego gardła. Fedar zamyślił się. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu przeleżał nieprzytomny, w związku z tym nie mógł ocenić dystansu, który do tej pory przebył, jednak przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że transport nie dotarł jeszcze na miejsce. Coś musiało stać się na zewnątrz. Tylko co? Charakterystyczny szczęk metalu pozbawił go wszelkich wątpliwości. Bez wątpienia na zewnątrz ktoś właśnie walczył. Tylko kto? Podrapał się po podbródku, przypomniał sobie, że kiedy się przebudzał woźnica był bardzo ożywiony. Czyżby to on się z kimś pokłócił, a gdy słowa nie przyniosły upragnionego rezultatu przeszedł do czynów? W końcu czy była jakaś inna opcja? Bandyci? Nie, przecież nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie ośmieliłbym się zaatakować konwoju Bilga. No, prawie nikt. Ale Fedar nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Jeszcze nie mógł. Brzdęk metalu. Znowu. Znowu. I znowu. W końcu czyjś żałosny jęk. Dźwięki ucichły. Ale tylko na krótką chwilę. Ludzie Bilga zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia. Kiedy konwój przejeżdżał drogą wiodącą poprzez las, niespodziewanie na trasę zawaliło się kilka pobliskich drzew. Zjawisko powtórzyło się kilkakrotnie, rozdzielając od siebie poszczególne powozy. Nim zdezorientowany handlarz niewolników lub którykolwiek z jego podwładnych zdołał podjąć jakiekolwiek działania, z lasu wyskoczyła na nich gromada uzbrojonych wojowników. Chociaż element zaskoczenia był po ich stronie, to napastnicy byli zdecydowanie mniej liczni. Dlatego też najpierw skierowali atak na te pojazdy, które znajdowały się na tyłach podzielonego konwoju. Nim wsparcie przybyło na miejsce, ilość osób po obu stronach konfliktu wyrównała się. Bilg odskoczył w bok i całym ciałem przywarł do jednego z powozów, by skryć się za nim przed ognistymi kulami miotanymi przez Toa Ognia po drugiej stronie. Zaciekły atak nagle ustał, tak jak się tego spodziewał. Skakdi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że Kord nie przygotowałby tak szybkiego kontrataku, a Xiena nie miała wpływów na tych terenach. Więc pozostała już tylko jedna opcja. Ruch Oporu. Położył się na ziemi. Przez wolną przestrzeń między ziemią a powozem dostrzegł w oddali nogi zbliżającego się adwersarza. Natychmiast użył laserowego wzroku, a w mgnieniu oka nóg już nie było. Chwilę potem nie było również adwersarza. Podniósł się. Generał Korda ucieszył się na myśl o tym, że są na tym świecie jeszcze tacy, którzy przestrzegają pewnych zasad. Toa musiał wiedzieć, co znajduje się wewnątrz wozu, dlatego zaniechał ofensywy. Nie chciał zabić więźniów. Chociaż Skakdi uważał takie zachowanie za skrajnie głupie, bo kilkoma atakami przeciwnik mógłby łatwo sforsować przeszkodę, to w głębi duszy przyznał, że jest mu wdzięczny. Nie tylko dzięki temu przeżył, ale i jego cenny towar pozostał nienaruszony. Spochmurniał, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jest więcej takich, dla których nie ma żadnych zasad. Jak chociażby zdrajców. Bo ktoś musiał zdradzić, jak inaczej Ruch Oporu dowiedziałby się o jego wyprawie? Poprzysiągł sobie, że winni zostaną ukarani. Ruszył do dalszej walki. Tercar obrócił się na pięcie, nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie na opadające, zdekapitowane ciało i dalekim susem doskoczył do kolejnego przeciwnika. Uchylił się przed poziomym cięciem na wysokości oczu i wbił sztych miecza w brzuch agresora, kończąc jego życie. Odetchnął z ulgą. W końcu uporał się z ostatnim przeciwnikiem i zyskał trochę czasu. Postanowił przeznaczyć go na uwolnienie pierwszych więźniów. Członek Ruchu Oporu dopadł do pierwszego lepszego wozu i spróbował go otworzyć. Z początku drzwi były dość oporne, jednak szybko uległy pod wpływem Kanohi Pakari. Jasne światło wdarło się nagle do ciemnego wnętrza. Trójka więźniów aż podskoczyła z zaskoczenia, w ich oczach kryło się zauważalne przerażenie. Toa Ziemi szeroko się uśmiechnął na ich widok, starając się wyglądać przyjaźnie, jednak krew, którą pokryty był jego pancerz zdecydowanie mu to utrudniała. - Spokojnie - przemówił ciepłym głosem - nie macie się czego bać, nie zrobię wam nic złego. Jestem z Ruchu Oporu, chodźcie, zabieram was w bezpieczne miejsce. Co prawda Fedar pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszał o czymś takim jak Ruch Oporu na Południowym Kontynencie, jednak skoro los zesłał mu okazję, by w końcu zaznać upragnionej wolności, czemu by z niej nie skorzystać? Błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi, jeszcze zanim jego współwięźnie zdążyli zareagować i poczłapał w kierunku wyjścia. Ku wybawcy. Ku wolności. Niestety szybko przyszło im się przekonać, że udana ucieczka nie przyjdzie tak łatwo, jakby tego pragnęli. Matoranie przeszli za Toa Ziemi ledwie kilka kroków, gdy drogę zagrodził im barczysty Skakdi Wody z ogromnym, czarnym buzdyganem. Wyraźnie rozdrażniony. Bilg we własnej osobie. Jego paskudne lico wykrzywił grymas wściekłości, na widok którego trójka Matoran przez chwilę pożałowała, że opuściła w miarę bezpieczny powóz. Po chwili grymas zamienił się w kpiący uśmiech. Nie żeby twarz Skakdi wyglądała po tym lepiej niż przedtem, wręcz przeciwnie. - I co my tu mamy? - zapytał w końcu Bilg - Toa Tercar we własnej osobie, heh. Ile to już razy nasze drogi się przecięły? - Za dużo, ale nie martw się. To już nasze ostatnie spotkanie. - Heh, zabawne! Miałem powiedzieć to samo. Ruszyli na siebie niemal jednocześnie. Trzeba było przyznać, że jak na kogoś o tak pokaźnych gabarytach Bilg był nadzwyczajnie szybki. Zręcznie wymachiwał buzdyganem nad głową Toa, obracał się i kręcił próbując atakować ze wszystkich stron, a gdy oponent się od niego oddalał, Skakdi natychmiast do niego doskakiwał, skracając dzielący ich dystans. Tercar zaklął w myślach odchylając się w prawo. Opadający pionowo obuch minął go zaledwie o kilka centymetrów. Toa Ziemi postawił na uniki, odrzucając jakiekolwiek bloki. Nawet nie łudził się, że jego miecz może sparować broń adwersarza. Nie wiedział z jakiego materiału była wykonana, ale nie raz widział jak łamała klingi i tarcze. Członek Ruchu oporu nie śpieszył się z przejściem do ofensywy, czekał, aż jego przeciwnik popełni jakiś błąd. Był cierpliwy i opanowany. Bardzo. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o handlarzu niewolników. Zdenerwowany niemożnością dosięgnięcia celu w każdy kolejny cios wkładał coraz więcej siły, dając ujście złości. Pochwycił oręż oburącz i uderzył znad głowy. Oczywiście chybił, trafiając w grunt, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się jego cel. Tym posunięciem tworzył świetną okazję do działania dla Tercara. Toa zadziałał swoim żywiołem w taki sposób, by buzdygan zapadł się do połowy w ziemię, która zaczęła go powoli wciągać. Skakdi siłował się przez chwilę z narzędziem wbitym w podłoże. Gdy pojął, że jego wysiłki są daremny było już za późno. Toa okręcił się na pięcie i przejechał mu mieczem po klatce piersiowej, jednak nie przedarł się gruby pancerz. Wciąż pozostając w ruchu aktywował Pakari i wyprowadził silny cios w głowę. Bilg odleciał na kilkanaście bio i przeturlał się ziemi. Tercar pochwycił miecz oburącz i zaszarżował, chcąc zakończyć starcie. Wiedział, że sługus Korda nie ma już żadnej innej broni. Jednak żeby się obronić, wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Jego oczy rozbłysły jasnym, czerwonym blaskiem. Dwie laserowe wiązki pomknęły w kierunku szpiega, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się płazem miecza. W następstwie wytracił cały swój impet, po czym runął z łoskotem na ziemię, nieopodal buzdyganu. Sytuacja się odwróciła. Bilg wyrwał oręż z objęć ziemi i przymierzał się do wykończenia powalonego przeciwnika. Z barbarzyńskim krzykiem ponownie uderzył znad głowy. Tercar natychmiast przeturlał się na bok, jednak w ten sposób wpadł tylko z deszczu pod rynnę. Skierował się wprost pod grot włóczni Steltianina, który postanowił wspomóc swojego dowódcę. Na szczęście zdołał odbić ją szybkim ruchem miecza. Steltianin ponownie przystąpił do ataku, próbując przebić leżącego. Toa odchylił głowę, oręż utkwił wbity w ziemię, w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą się znajdowała. Szybkim ruchem złapał za drzewce, aktywując Pakari wyszarpał broń z rąk właściciela i wykorzystał, by podciąć mu nogi. Skakdi chciał przystąpić do dalszego natarcia, jednak przez nadlatującą włócznię został zmuszony do uniku. Dało to Tercarowi cenny czas, by powstać na równe nogi. Rozbrojony Steltianin podniósł się z ziemi chwilę po nim i wyjął z pochwy długi sztylet o lekko zakrzywionym ostrzu. Wraz ze swoim szefem zataczał koła wokół oponenta, jednocześnie minimalnie się do niego zbliżając. W końcu pachołek naskoczył na przeciwnika i wyprowadził kilka szybkich cięć wymierzonych w tętnice oraz punkty witalne. Tercar zręcznie wymijał wszystkie z nich, przez co sztylet przecinał jedynie powietrze. W końcu zbir zdecydował się wyprowadzić pchnięcie, Toa odbił w bok schodząc mu z drogi. Gdy rywal nachyliwszy się do przodu znalazł się tuż obok niego, wojownik chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykorzystując Pakari zmiażdżył mu rękę. Wtem usłyszał za sobą maniakalny śmiech i towarzyszący mu świst, odgłos nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Niewiele myśląc dał przed siebie susa, odwracając się w locie, miecz miał ciągle w pogotowiu. Spostrzegł jak buzdygan Bilga bez żadnego trudu robi krwawą papkę z głowy zaskoczonego Steltiana. Widocznie Skakdi chciał wygrać walkę bez względu na to, czy ucierpią przy tym jego ludzie. W sumie pewnie miał ich na pęczki, jeden lub dwaj mniej nie robili mu różnicy. Stali chwilę w bezruchu, mierząc się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie oprych dobiegł do przeciwnika. Tercar uprzedził atak. Padł cios. Ich oręże skrzyżowały się. Obaj napierali na siebie ze wszystkich sił. Początkowo potężnie zbudowany Bilg górował nad rywalem, zmuszając go do cofania się. Gdy Toa aktywował Pakari wystarczyła krótka chwila, by przejął inicjatywę. Oczy Skakdi ponownie zaczęły emanować blaskiem, jednak nim wystrzeliły laserem Tercar odrzucił wysoko w górę swój miecz, wraz z buzdyganem, o który zahaczył. Zaskoczony generał minimalnie odchylił się do tyłu, wystarczyło to, by promienie przeleciały wysoko ponad pierwotnym celem. Większość istot po użyciu laserowego wzroku staje się na chwilę ślepa. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Bilga, jednak tym razem ten stan miał się utrzymać znacznie dłużej. Prawa dłoń Toa Ziemi zacisnęła się na jego głowie, z kciukiem wbitym w oczodół. Rozpaczliwy krzyk wydobył się z ust Zakaziańczyka, który bezradnie machał rękami, starając się odrzucić adwersarza. Tercar ponownie użył Kanohi i wymierzył silny cios w podbródek, uprzednio zwalniając uścisk. Rzezimieszek przeleciał kilkanaście bio i wylądował niemalże pod stopami podwładnego. Wierzgając z bólu trzymał obie dłonie nad pustym oczodołem tamując intensywne krwawienie. Wypluł kilka zębów i wycharczał kilka niezrozumiałych obelg. Toa Ziemi spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Dokończenie walki było już tylko formalnością. Niestety wiele rzeczy nie jest tak łatwych, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Nim zdołał ostatecznie policzyć się z Bilgiem dopadli do niego kolejni wrogowie. - Świetnie - przewrócił oczami - czemu nigdy nic nie może iść po mojej myśli? Bilg klęczał w kałuży błota, wciąż trzymając się za ranę, drugą ręką starał się przetrzeć krew ze zdrowego oka. Powoli zaczynał coś widzieć. Na podstawie słuchu ocenił, że Toa nadal toczy walkę z jego sługusem. Ewentualnie z nudów uderza o siebie dwoma kawałkami metalu, bywają i tacy dziwacy. W końcu mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jego więźniowie gdzieś uciekli, a wszyscy sojusznicy byli zajęci swoimi walkami. Na dodatek nie szły im za dobrze. Nie było szans, że jeszcze ktoś prędko udzieli mu dodatkowego wsparcia. Zaklął pod nosem. Obrócił się w kierunku hałasu, Toa nadal walczył. I wygrywał. Zepchnął przeciwnika do defensywy, jego zwycięstwo było tylko kwestią czasu. Ale nie to było ważne. Toa był odwrócony do niego plecami. Więc myślał, że starego Bilga ma już z głowy? Niedoczekanie. Za pychę przyjdzie mu zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Skakdi sięgnął za pas po niewielki nożyk. Najchętniej godzinami napawałby się cierpieniami tamtego śmiecia, ale był za silny. Nie mógł ryzykować, musiał go błyskawicznie zabić. Wstał. Z trudem. Powoli poczłapał w kierunku domniemanej ofiary, starał się stąpać jak najciszej. Uśmiechnął się. Już niedługo. Posuwał się naprzód. Niezgrabnie i ślamazarnie, ale naprzód. Nie zaprzątał sobie głowy skradaniem się. Wszechobecny rumor wystarczająco dobrze zakłócał jego kroki. Ścisnął nóż ze wszystkim pozostałych mu sił. - Jeszcze trochę... - myślał - ... jeszcze trochę... Zaśmiał się cichutko. Chwilę potem głośno zawył. Poczuł silny ból w łydce. Zachybotał się, lecz pozostał na nogach. Odwrócił lekko głowę. Zdrowym okiem ujrzał trzęsącego się ze strachu Ta-Matoranina. Delikwent dzierżył stanowczo za duży jak jego rozmiary miecz, którego sztych był pokryty krwią. Krwią Bilga. Skakdi natychmiast odwrócił się ignorując ból. Atum był przerażony, nie miał pojęcia co dalej robić. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby zaraz ze strachu miał opuścić broń. Handlarz niewolników dostrzegł jego przerażenie. Nie dostrzegł jednak kamienia lecącego w jego kierunku. Prowizoryczny pocisk trafił go w bok głowy, w pobliżu zniszczonego oka. Zrobił krok do tyłu, zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie. W tym czasie z dwóch stron dobiegli do niego Nis i Fedar, którzy dopadli do jego nóg i wspólnymi siłami zdołali go przewrócić. Tego było już za wiele. Przepełniła go furia. Z barbarzyńskim krzykiem natychmiast podniósł się z ziemi, czym zaskoczył Matoran pewnych swojego sukcesu. Z niesamowitą siłą kopną Ga-Matorankę w brzuch, ta odleciała niczym piłka. Padła na lewy bok i zwinęła do pozycji embrionalnej, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Jednocześnie uwolnił laserowy promień. Brak drugiego oka, zmęczenie i popęd przełożyły się na celność. Zamiast trafić w głowę czy korpus tylko lekko musnął ramię Atuma. Wystarczyło to jednak, by ten porzucił broń i padł na plecy. - Zostałeś już tylko ty! - wydarł się podnosząc Fedara - Zachciało ci się zabawy w bohatera, co!? Dobrze, skoro tak chcesz, zaraz poczujesz na własnej skórze, jak kończą prawdziwi... Zamilkł. Jego oko rozszerzyło się. Charcząc wypluł obfity strumień krwi. Powoli spuścił głowę. Ujrzał zakrwawione ostrze wystające z jego klatki piersiowej. - Cóż, ty właśnie poczułeś jak kończą prawdziwi złoczyńcy - powiedział spokojnie stojący za nim Tercar Uwolnieni Matoranie przyglądali się dalszej walce z bezpiecznej odległości. Fedar nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego dzielnych, zwycięskich Toa, którzy narażali dla niego życie. W głębi duszy poprzysiągł sobie, że pewnego dnia stanie się takim samym bohaterem jak oni. Pewnego dnia... Pewnego dnia... *** Toa Ziemi podrzucił kamienie w stronę Matoran. Fedar zadziałał wręcz machinalnie. Wysunął przed siebie ręce, by złapać upadający przedmiot. Chociaż dobrze wiedział co się święci, był lekko zbity z tropu gdy go pochwycił. W ułamku sekundy cały otaczający go świat utonął w blasku oślepiającego, białego światła. Zacisnął powieki, by się przed nim ochronić. Poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele, wręcz graniczące z bólem, jednocześnie zachwiał się. Dał kilka kroków do tyłu, próbując złapać równowagę. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że unosił się bezwładnie nad ziemią, jednak w następnej sekundzie ponownie wyczuł twardy grunt pod nogami. To było najdziwniejsze doznanie, jakie doświadczył w swoim życiu. Ale już się skończyło. Niepewnie otworzył oczy. Maska Tercara była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał. Wcześniej, by móc na nią zerknąć musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć do góry. Teraz nie było takiej potrzeby. Wystawił przed siebie ręce na wysokość oczu. Były znacznie dłuższe i większe niż przedtem. Podobnie jak jego nogi i reszta ciała, na które zwrócił potem uwagę. Poza tym do niedawna zdezelowany pancerz Ducha Nynrah wyglądał na solidne, wysokiej klasy dzieło, dopiero ukończone przez uzdolnionego rzemieślnika. Zgadywał też, że kształt jego maski uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Tak było w przypadku Nis i Atuma, stojących obok niego. Oni również przeszli cudowną metamorfozę. Stali się Toa. Szybki otoczył ich tłum gapiów, zwabionych niedawnym rozbłyskiem energii. Ukradkiem wskazywali na nich palcami i szeptali coś między sobą. Fedar wciąż był skonfundowany, nie bardzo pewien, czy to sen, czy jawa. W przeciwieństwie do niego rozentuzjazmowany Atum dosłownie podskakiwał z radości, nie mogąc nacieszyć się swoją przemianą. Gdy wszyscy już dostatecznie długo napatrzyli się na nowych Toa, wrócili na swoje miejsca, pozostawiając ich z Tercarem. - No, jakie to uczucie, być Toa? - zapytał szpieg - Wspaniałe! - wyrwał się Toa Ognia - Cieszę się, że to słyszę. - Dlaczego? - nagle zapytał Toa Żelaza - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Co tobą kierowało, że dałeś nam te kamienie? Atum spojrzał nieufnie na Fedara, nie rozumiał go. Brzmiał, jakby nie cieszył się z przemiany, a wręcz miał o nią pretensje. - Cóż, wasza postawa mnie zwyczajnie zainteresowała. Wróciliście na pole bitwy i mi pomogliście, mało kto by się tak zachował. Jesteście odważni. No i podczas naszej krótkiej pogawędki wydaliście mi się ciekawymi osobami, myślę, że ktoś taki jak wy przyda się w Ruchu Oporu. Rąk do walki nigdy za dużo. - Wspaniale! Słyszałem wiele historii o Ruchu Oporu - odezwał się Toa Ognia - Więc staniemy się bohaterami, będziemy walczyć u twojego boku z szumowinami takimi jak Bilg, by wyrwać się spod wpływów Korda? Brzmi świetnie! - Hola, hola. Coś ty w takiej gorącej wodzie kąpany? Gdybyście ruszyli z marszu do walki nie pożylibyście za długo. Najpierw czeka was trening. Długi, ciężki trening, którym się osobiście zajmę. A dopiero potem się zobaczy. Słowa Tercara nie wystarczyły, by ugasić zapał Atuma, który z emocji ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, a potem przespać noc. Toa Fedar zapatrzył się w przygasający płomień ogniska. Wspominał wydarzenia sprzed kilku ostatnich lat, kiedy momentalnie jego życie obróciło się do góry nogami. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go głośne chrząknięcie, sygnalizujące, że na miejscu stawili się już wszyscy ci, którzy mieli przybyć. Szybko rzucił na nich okiem. Naprzeciwko siebie spostrzegł Tercara, swojego wybawcę, a także późniejszego mentora i przyjaciela. Po jego lewej stał Dorget, zawsze nazbyt pobudzony i uśmiechnięty Toa Magnetyzmu. Znał go dobrze, głównie ze względu na to, że obaj byli posiadaczami niezwykle rzadkich żywiołów. Rzadkich i potężnych. Dlatego też za sprawą dowództwa Ruchu Oporu mieli za sobą wiele wspólnych misji i treningów. Tworzyli całkiem zgrany, aczkolwiek często kłócący się duet. Z innych znajomych masek wypatrzył Nis i Atuma, na prawo od Tercara. Podobnie jak on zostali wyswobodzeni przez Toa Ziemi, podobnie jak on zostali Toa. Oprócz nich był tam jeszcze Toa Kamienia w ciężkim, grubym pancerzu i dwaj Toa Ognia, których znał tylko z widzenia. Wszyscy należeli do Ruchu Oporu. Organizacji, która postawiła sobie za cel obalenie rządów Wielkiej Trójki - bo tak powszechnie zwano Kordara, Torda i Xiene - oraz zakończenie wojny domowej. Ich siedziba znajdowała się w centrum Południowego Kontynentu, zwana była Ziemią Niczyją, chociaż urzędowało w niej wiele osób. - Utrzymując tempo marszu jutro dotrzemy do Servion - przemówił Tercar - To stolica imperium Korda, więc miejcie się na baczności. Działajcie w ukryciu i nie wdawajcie się w otwartą walkę. Teraz podzielimy się na dwuosobowe grupy, każda z grup dostanie własne zadanie do wykonania. Po skończonej robocie spotkamy się tutaj i razem wrócimy do ryjówki, zrozumiano? - Zrozumiano - odpowiedzieli chórem - To świetnie. Podział jest następujący, Fedar będzie z Dorgetem, Nis z Atumem, Iras z Ignisterem, a ja z Angerdsem. Grupa pierwsza ma za zadanie uprowadzić Teora. Oficjalnie to właściciel największego kasyna, z którego czerpie ogromne zyski. - A nieoficjalnie? - wyrwał się Toa Magnetyzmu - Nieoficjalnie to przyjaciel Korda z dawnych lat. Nadal dla niego pracuje jako szpieg. Pewnym jest, że posiada wiele przydatnych informacji. Jednak zanim je z niego wyciągniemy, musicie go złapać. - Gdzie go znajdziemy? Czego mamy się spodziewać? - zapytał Fedar - Ma dom na obrzeżach miasta, zaznaczyłem go na mapie Dorgeta. Chroni go około dwudziestu strażników. - Pff, też mi wyzwanie - prychnął Dorget - uwiniemy się z tym raz dwa, nie? - To dobrze, że jesteś pewny siebie, ale bez przesady - powiedział Tercar - Pamiętaj, że pycha niszczy grunt pod stopami zwycięzców i prowadzi do ich upadku. - Zapamiętam to sobie - uśmiechnął się Dorget, chociaż nikt nawet się nie łudził, że faktycznie tak się stanie. Rozdział III Zagrzmiało gdzieś w oddali. W tej samej chwili Fedar zerwał się gwałtownie spod drzewa, pod którym wcześniej postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Instynktownie dobył zza pasa ostry sztylet i pchnął nim przed siebie, godząc w wyimaginowanego przeciwnika. Lekko roztrzęsiony rozejrzał się dookoła. Zaledwie bio przed nim znajdowało się dogasające ognisko. Po jego drugiej stronie, na pniaku siedział Toa z Tryną na twarzy, szczelnie otulony czarnym płaszczem. Toa Żelaza wbił oręż w ziemię, po czym oparł się o drzewo. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Nieprzyjemny sen, co? - zapytał ten w płaszczu, dorzucając kilka suchych patyków do płomieni - Znowu ten sam koszmar? Tamta masakra? - Ta... znowu to samo - odparł Fedar zbliżając się do ogniska - To wydarzyło się tak dawno temu, a mimo to pamiętam wszystko tak, jakby to było wczoraj... - To tylko sen, zapomnij o nim. Były Duch Nynrah uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zaciskając pięści. - Nie, nie chcę o tym zapomnieć. Chcę to pamiętać, to daje mi motywację. Rozmówca również się uśmiechnął. - To dobrze - odezwał się w końcu - za kilka godzin wzejdzie słońce, wtedy wyruszymy. Do tego czasu możemy jeszcze odpocząć. *** Fedar spuścił nisko wzrok, by nie narażać oczu na kontakt z ostrym światłem słonecznym, naprzykrzającym się mu od początku wymarszu. Nasunął kaptur na głowę, chociaż na niewiele się mu to zdało. Jego szary płaszcz łopotał na silnym wietrze. Obok niego kroczył jego towarzysz o imieniu Dorget. Ich celem było Servion, jedno z największych i najbogatszych miast na Południowym Kontynencie. Maszerowali wzdłuż dawno wydeptanej, nieco zarośniętej ścieżki. Pozostałości po niegdysiejszym szlaku handlowy. Wokół oprócz rozległych połaci trawy i niskich wzniesień od czasu do czasu dało się dostrzec jakieś samotne drzewo. Jedno szczególnie wyróżniało się od reszty. Minęli je, gdy byli już prawie u bram Servion. Drzewo było białe, dwukrotnie wyższe od przeciętnego Toa i pozbawione liści, toteż można było dokładnie przyjrzeć się koronie, którą tworzyły jego szeroko rozpostarte, wytrzymałe gałęzie. Musiały być wytrzymałe, w końcu nieustannie dźwigały ciężar zawieszonych na sobie dziesiątek ciał, poturbowanych do tego stopnia, że nie dało się stwierdzić gatunków niektórych z nich. Truchła i strzępki materiału, którymi były okryte od czasu do czasu niezauważalnie podrygiwały na wietrze, gdy ten przybierał na sile. Wędrowcy przeszli na tyle blisko drzewa, że Fedar mógł dostrzec rozdziawione usta i pusty wzrok trupów, w którym wciąż tliła się iskierka rozpaczy. To i liczne uszczerbki w ich ciałach wskazywało na to, że musieli umrzeć okropną śmiercią. Nie robiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Już nie. Takie widoki były normą w części Południowego Kontynentu zarządzanego przez Korda. Miały stanowić przestrogę i ostrzeżenie dla jego wrogów oraz tych, którzy ośmieliliby się mu przeciwstawić. Fedar przez kilka ostatnich lat napatrzył się na setki mniej lub bardziej okropnych obrazów. Teraz nie robiły już na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Po prostu się do nich przyzwyczaił. - Mimo tego, że drzewo wisielców jest tak blisko miasta, to handlarze zdają się nie być nim zrażeni - Toa Żelaza zdecydował się wreszcie podjąć rozmowę - spójrz tylko na ten sznur karawan. Nie dość, że jeden kupiec prawie styka się z drugim, to jeszcze końca nie widać. - Dziwi cię to? Jest ich tam od groma, jestem pewien, że w tym ich konwoju co chwila ktoś się przewraca. Pewnie zamiast mu pomóc celowo wpychają go pod koła karawany, w końcu to zawsze mniejsza konkurencja. Te szuje obchodzi tylko własny zarobek i zysk. A Servion może im to zapewnić, w końcu nie na darmo tytułują ją Perłą Kontynentu, nie? - Ta... byłeś kiedyś na północy? - Tak, a co? - Słyszałeś te niestworzone opowieści o tym jakie niesamowite atrakcje czekają na przybyszy w Servion? Kord się nieźle postarał, zrobił reklamę swojego miasta nawet na ziemiach wroga. - Musiał się postarać - zauważył Dorget - jeśli chodzi o konflikty zbrojne, to zaczął odnosić coraz więcej porażek. Wiedział, że potrzebuje czegoś, czego nie mają jego rywale. Poparcia, w końcu wojen nie wygrywa się tylko brutalną siłą. Zbudował kilka takich miast, gdzie o dziwo żyje się dobrze i puff! Ludność sama zaczęła do niego napływać, dostarczając rąk do pracy. - Hm, co do brutalnej siły, orientujesz się jak tam sytuacja na froncie? To, że granice zmieniają się co chwila sam wiem, więc to możesz sobie darować. - Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że Xiena zachowuje się ostatnimi czasy bardziej zachowawczo, chroni własne ziemie i zaprzestała gwałtownej ekspansji. - Czyli teraz to głównie Kord i Tordar ze sobą wojują? - Do czasu - uśmiechnął się Toa Magnetyzmu - niebawem czwarta siła dołączy do bitwy. A wtedy... - ... wszystko się zmieni - dokończył za niego Fedar - wiem, ciągle nam to powtarzają. Mam nadzieję, że faktycznie tak będzie. Że coś zdziałamy. Wkrótce dotarli pod bramę miasta. Na tyle szeroką, że zmieściłyby się przez nią trzy Kikanalo, biegnące obok siebie, a przy tym dwa razy wyższą. Obaj przewrócili oczami z zażenowania na widok tego, co pod nią zastali, po czym szybko wymienili spojrzenia. W jakiś sposób jeden z powozów przewrócił się tuż przy samym przejściu, tuż na środku. Co prawda pieszy przechodzeń nadal mógł dostać się do miasta, ale przez rozsypane towary i wściekłego kupca, chroniącego swojego dobytku pozostałe pojazdy miały niemałe problemy z dostaniem się do środka. Jakiś handlarz posłał pod kierunku kupca serię mało wyszukanych epitetów. Następnie oświadczył, że jeśli zaraz nie odblokuje przejścia, to jest gotów własnoręcznie zniszczyć środek lokomocji, byleby tylko utorować sobie drogę do Servion. Poparły go dziesiątki innych, niezadowolonych kolegów po fachu. Kupiec miał ochotę uraczyć go za to równie miłą wiązanką, jednak opamiętał się. Zamiast tego stwierdził, że zamiast pluć jadem powinien udzielić mu pomocy. Wykrzyczał również, że nieraz miał do czynienia z takimi typami jak on. Dorget z zadowoleniem przyglądał się scenie kłótni, widać było, że w jakiś sposób sprawiało mu to radość. Fedar natomiast nie miał ochoty dowiadywać się jakim to dokładnie typem jest handlarz, więc lekko szturchnął towarzysza w ramię i dał mu znak, by kontynuowali drogę. - I jak tu nie kochać tego miasta? I tych wszystkich ludzi?- zapytał Toa Magnetyzmu, gdy byli już w środku. Kompan nic mu nie odpowiedział. Przez jakiś czas lawirowali między krętymi, szerokimi ulicami miasta, śpiesząc się do celu. W Servion wszystko było duże. Duże budynki, duże pomniki na cześć władcy, duże parki z piękną przyrodą, a przede wszystkim duże tłumy, bezustannie krzątające się po mieście. Jednak dzisiaj było inaczej. Dwaj Toa od kiedy tylko opuścili dzielnicę handlową - do której bezpośrednio prowadziło jedno z siedmiu wejść do miasta, które zdecydowali się wybrać - minęli ledwie kilka osób. Wszystkie wydawały się wyraźnie zakłopotane i zmierzały w przeciwnym kierunku niż oni. Fedar w sumie powinien się ucieszyć. Gdyby miał spisać listę rzeczy, których nienawidził lub potrafiły doprowadzić go do szału znalazło by się na niej wiele pozycji. Jednak bez wątpienia jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które by na niej umieścił byłby gęsty, wszechobecny motłoch. Motłoch, który zazwyczaj był nieodłączną częścią Servion. Jednak zamiast radości, brak tak znienawidzone przez niego tłumu wywoływał tylko niepokój. Dobrze wiedział, dlaczego miasto było takie puste... Przyspieszył kroku, wymuszając to samo na swoim przyjacielu. - Byleby tylko zdążyć - pomyślał - byleby zdążyć... W końcu dotarli do centrum Servion, na ogromny plac przed ratuszem. Plac, przez który codziennie przewijały się setki, o ile i nie tysiące przechodniów. Gdzie kupcy starali się przekrzyczeć panujący wszędzie wrzask, zachwalając swoje towary. Dzisiaj po owym wrzasku nie było żadnego śladu, chociaż ludzi było tak dużo, jak zazwyczaj. Albo i nawet więcej. Milczeli. Stali nieruchomo w wielkim zbiorowisku i milczeli. Stali wyprostowani na baczność, naprzeciwko drewnianego, ogromnego - czyli pasującego rozmiarami do miasta - podestu. Utkwili wzrok w stojącym na nim Toa Lodu. Towarzyszyli mu dwaj Vortixx, jeden z nich począł bić w - a jakże by inaczej - ogromny dzwon. Toa skinieniem ręki dał im znak, by przestali. U jego stóp klęczał zakuty w łańcuchy Turaga, obok którego liną do wielkiego pala nad stertą drewna przywiązano Matoranina. Toa przyglądali się temu widowisku skryci za ścianą budynku. - Zdążyliśmy... - szepnął Toa Żelaza - Ta... egzekucja dopiero się zaczyna. Toa Lodu spojrzał na zebrany przed nim tłum, jego twarz skrytą pod Kanohi Matatu wykrzywił dziwny grymas, mający być uśmiechem. Przechadzał się chwilę po podeście, czując wyższość nad zebranym przed nim nędznym plebsem. Odgłosowi jego kroków towarzyszyły ciche śmiechy jego pomocników. W końcu przystanął przy przywiązanym do pala i przemówił donośnym głosem. - Ludu Servion! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteście lojalni i oddani naszemu panu, wielkiemu Kordowi, który zapewnia wam godne życie. Niestety, chociaż sprawia mi to ogromny ból, a moje serce przepełnia smutek jestem świadomy, że nie każdy z was potrafi okazać mu należytą wdzięczność. Ci dwaj osobnicy zostali przyłapani, gdy śmieli oczerniać naszego wspaniałego władcę! Myśleli, że nikt ich nie słyszy. Mylili się. Vortixx doczłapali do Turagi i podnieśli go, trzymając za ramiona. - Nie ulega wątpliwości, że należy im się za to kara, której ku waszej własnej przestrodze będziecie świadkami! - kontynuował Toa Lodu - Jednak, aby pokazać wam nasze miłosierdzie oczyścimy Turagę z zarzutów. Jedyne co musi zrobić, to samodzielnie wymierzyć karę. Uśmiechnięci Vortixx zadziwiająco łagodnie postawili Turagę na podłożu i rozkuli jego łańcuchy. Toa Lodu zagwizdał, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę gapiów. Uniósł wysoko ponad głowę zapaloną pochodnię. Zbliżył się do Turagi i pochylił się nad nim. - Czcigodny - odezwał się - ze względu na ogromny autorytet, którym mogłeś się kiedyś poszczycić okazujemy ci łaskę. Możesz przyjąć całą karę na siebie, zginiesz na pokaz, a tamten knypek trafi do lochu. Co się potem z nim stanie? Kto to wie, może nawet kiedyś stamtąd wyjdzie? Może. Możesz też zmyć swój występek, jedyne co musisz zrobić to podłożyć ogień pod stos. Po tym jesteś wolny, nie masz obowiązku patrzeć na jego katusze, ale uprzedzam, że to niezapomniana atrakcja. Toa Lodu niedbale wysunął przed Turagę rękę z pochodnią. Ten niepewnie po nią sięgnął, z wyraźnym wahaniem. Uniósł przedmiot na wysokość twarzy i spojrzał w płonień pustym wzrokiem. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie jakoby był nierozgarniętym przybłędą, mający pierwszy raz w życiu styczność z żywiołem ognia. Jednak prawda była inna. W jego wnętrzu toczyła się zacięta walka. Po jednej stronie stał honor, wraz z godnością, moralnością i poczuciem obowiązku. Owe wartości zjednoczyły się, by przezwyciężyć coś naprawdę potężnego. Strach o własne życie i instynkt samozachowawczy. Chociaż ukryci obserwatorzy dobrze zdawali sobie sprawę z wewnętrznej potyczki Turagi - prawdopodobnie jako jedyni z gapiów - nie mieli zamiaru czekać na jej wynik. Postanowili czym prędzej interweniować, przerywając to szaleństwo. Typowy, prawy i dzielny bohater opuściłby teraz swoją kryjówkę. Znalazłby spektakularny sposób, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę tłumu, oprawców i ofiar oraz w wielkim stylu uwolnić tych ostatnich. Narobiłby pewnie przy tym dużo dużo hałasu i niepotrzebnego zamieszania, po czym stanąłby do walki z trójką złoczyńców. Przy odrobinie szczęście pokonałby ich, nim na miejsce przybyłyby posiłki, po czym uciekł. Zrobiłby tak, a następnego dnia odbyłaby się kolejna egzekucja. Za taki okropny przejaw nieposłuszeństwa i oporu zostałyby powieszone, spalone lub ścięte inne osoby, w znacznie większej liczbie. Z tego powodu Toa musieli działać inaczej. To nie oni mieli uwolnić pojmanych. Ich plan zakładał, że zrobią to właśnie oprawcy. Jednak skąd mogli mieć pewność, że tak się stanie? Czy liczyli na to, że cała trójka zbirów nagle jednocześnie dozna wewnętrznej przemiany, porzucą swoje niegodziwe życie i ruszeni wyrzutami sumienia przerwą okropny proceder? Nie, w końcu nie byli kompletnymi idiotami. Byli za to Toa Żelaza i Toa Magnetyzmu, a to ułatwiało im wiele. W tej samej chwili zadziałali żywiołami, jako cel obrali jednego z Vortixx stojących za Toa Lodu. Xiańczyk nawet się nie zorientował kiedy znalazł się pod wpływem ich połączonych mocy. Mimowolnie sięgnął prawą ręką po miecz przypięty do jego pasa, ten dosłownie wpadł do jego dłoni, uwięziony w nienaturalnie silnym uścisku i polu magnetycznym. Chciał krzyknąć, ostrzec sprzymierzeńców, ale nie mógł. Jego górna i dolna szczeka stopiły się w jedno. Nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ostrze miecza przeszyło na wylot klatkę piersiową Toa Lodu, który cicho jęknął. Niekontrolujący swoich poczynań Vortixx niezgrabnym ruchem wyszarpał broń z ciała sprzymierzeńca, przy okazji rozrywając część torsu. Wśród tłumu zapanowało poruszenie, krzyki i wrzaski ponownie zawitały na placu, przerywając nienaturalną ciszę. Część zebranych na nim osób odwróciła wzrok od zmasakrowanego ciała. Jakaś wrażliwa osoba w "pierwszym rzędzie" zemdlała. Drugi Vortixx był w stanie błyskawicznie zareagować i uprzedzić następny atak. Jednak tego nie zrobił, gdyż również padł ofiarą dwójki Toa i zamarł w kompletnym bezruchu sparaliżowany ich mocą. Jedyne co mu pozostało ta przyglądać się bezradnie błyskowi klingi, która niestarannie przecięła jego gardło. Krew opryskała twarz zabójczy, a przerażony tłum rozpierzchł się na wszystkie strony, chociaż znaleźli się i tacy, którzy z uwagą obserwowali dalszy rozwój egzekucji. Później zeznawali, że Vortixx kompletnie oszalał. Z gracją dorównującą Tahtorakowi, który przebudził się z hibernacji w Onu-Matorańskim archiwum poczłapał do uwięzionego Matoranina, zerwał jego więzy po czym poderżnął sobie gardło. Naoczni świadkowie tego zajścia nieco podkolorowali swoje zeznania z tego zajścia. Dodali niezwykle barwy opis zaciekłej walki, której przebieg różnił się u każdego z nich. Ktoś wspomniał, że marionetka Toa faktycznie nagle doznała wewnętrznej przemiany, zwymyślała Korda oraz wygłosiła pompatyczne hasła o wolności i równości tuż przed śmiercią. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się jak to było naprawdę. Po ukończonej akcji ratunkowej dwójka Toa skryła się w pierwszym lepszym zaułku, gdzie postanowiła odczekać krótką chwilę, aż sytuacja w mieście się odrobinę uspokoi. - No, całkiem nieźle ci poszło - odezwał się Dorget, opierając się w cieniu o kamienną ścianą - coraz lepiej panujesz nad żywiołem. - Naprawdę tak sądzisz? - Oczywiście, musiałem już tylko wykonać jakieś marne osiemdziesiąt procent pracy związanej z kontrolowaniem tamtych pachołków - zaśmiał się Toa Magnetyzmu - Ej, przecież wiesz, że żartuję. Nie musisz na mnie patrzeć takim wzrokiem, jakbyś chciał mi przywalić, działamy w tej samej drużynie, nie? Toa Żelaza potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - A tak poważnie - kontynuował Dorget - naprawdę robisz postępy, coraz lepiej kontrolujesz swój żywioł. A tak przy okazji... - No? - Musiałeś tak szybko pchać się do działania? - Słucham? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - No, nie ciekawi cię co zrobiłby tamten Turaga? Jaką podjąłby decyzję? - Ani trochę - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu - No widzisz, a mnie ciekawi. Przez ciebie będę się teraz ciągle nad tym zastanawiał, ten problem chyba nie da mi spokojnie spać przez kilka najbliższych nocy! - rzucił Toa Magnetyzmu z udawanymi wyrzutami w głosie - Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu - oznajmij Fedar, z jeszcze bardziej udawanym smutkiem - Ale co było w tym takiego ciekawego? - No... wszystko - zaśmiał się Dorget - Słyszałem, że tamten Turaga często wspominał o moralności, poświęceniu i takich tam wartościach dla anachronicznego Toa, zupełnie niepraktycznych w dzisiejszym świecie. Dlatego też ciekawiło mnie jak przebiegnie konfrontacja jego ideałów w starciu z brutalną rzeczywistością. Moim zdaniem- - Że co? - oburzył się Toa Żelaza, przerywając swojemu rozmówcy - Więc dlatego powinniśmy zwlekać z podjęciem działania? Dlatego powinniśmy narażać życie tamtej dwójki? Dla zaspokojenia twojej ciekawości? - Oj tam od razu narażać ich życie. Wystarczyłoby poczekać kilka sekund, potem i tak dalibyśmy sobie radę. - Och daj spokój, to było pewne, że stchórzy! Nie widziałeś jego oczu? - Nie, wybacz, ale nie każdy nosi Akaku, tak jak ty. W każdym razie - Dorget raptownie ożył -mówisz, że by stchórzył? Jesteś tego pewien? - Tak, jestem. Dlatego jak to pięknie ująłeś "pchałem się do działania". Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybym tego nie zrobił nasza akcja byłaby zbędna? Bo widzisz, ja też słyszałem o nim co nieco. Między innymi to, że kierował się wartościami dobrymi dla anachronicznego Toa. Co z tego, że udałoby nam się uratować tamtego Turagę, skoro po tym wszyscy mieliby go za skończonego hipokrytę i do końca życia wytykaliby go palcami? Hę? I co się tak szczerzysz? - Ach, Fedar, Fedar... sam jesteś taki trochę anachroniczny. Ledwie co podzieliłem się z tobą moimi przemyśleniami, a ty i te twoje wartości naskoczyły na mnie tak, jakbym zrobił coś złego, jakbym ryzykował czyjeś życie z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek. - Bo wiem, że byłbyś do tego zdolny. - Ano, byłbym. Ale ty nie. Bo podobnie jak tamten Turaga masz skrupuły i przestrzegasz pewnych wartości. Różnica między wami jest taka, że gdy robi się gorąco, ty się ich nie wyzbywasz. - Mówisz tak, jakby to było coś złego. - Cóż, przed wojną taka postawa byłaby jak najbardziej mile widziana, ale teraz? Można mieć tylko przez to same kłopoty, przecież nawet przełożeni nam to ciągle powtarzają. Jeszcze kiedyś nie będziesz chciał dobić leżącego i zobaczysz, że wcale nie będzie ci taki wdzięczny. Jak myślisz, co się wtedy stanie? - W najgorszym wypadku będą musieli przydzielić ci nowego partnera - rzucił szorstko Fedar - No właśnie! Zrobiłbyś mi to? Przecież wiesz, że z nikim innym nie pracuje mi się tak dobrze, jak z tobą. - Bo inni nie mają cierpliwości do twojego głupiego biadolenia, tak jak ja teraz i już dawno by ci przywalili. - Ałć. W każdym razie, zostawmy już ten temat. Jeszcze sporo pracy przed nami. - Ta... to co teraz? Teor? - Teor. *** Teor wychylił się ostrożnie zza fotela, wypatrując przeciwnika. Wszechobecny mrok panujący w pomieszczenie utrudniał mu dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek. Na szczęście wciąż miał dobry słuch, gdy usłyszał dziwny świst instynktownie padł na ziemię. Coś przeleciało mu nad głową. Błyskawicznie obrócił się na bok i wstał, ignorując ból jaki sprawiała mu głęboka rana na ramieniu. Rzucił się za pobliską kanapę, by zmienić dotychczasową pozycję. Zaklął w myślach. Jeszcze kilka minut temu siedział w fotelu, zajmując wygodną pozycję. Cieszył się otaczającą go ciszą i delektował się smakiem trunku, który popijał czytając interesującą książkę. Niestety nie dane mu było na długo zaznać spokoju, gdyż ni stąd ni zowąd do pomieszczenia wkroczył tęgi osobnik w postrzępionym, czarnym płaszczu. Przybysz rzucił się na niego z kosą i nie dając mu czasu na reakcję, zranił go w ramię. Później wymachując orężem zniszczył żyrandol z kamieni świetlnych, pozbawiając pokój jedynego źródła światła. Vortixx skarcił się w myślach za to, że zawsze musi mieć zasłonięte okna. Po chwili zamyślił się, ostatnio oparł swoją broń o krzesło, czyli po ataku musiała spoczywać na podłodze, gdzieś poza jego zasięgiem. Nic nie widział, miał tylko małe szanse wymacać ją na oślep. Niestety obecność napastnika jeszcze bardziej je zmniejszała. Prawie podskoczył, gdy do jego uszu dotarł potworny łomot. Włamywacz przewrócił na podłogę pobliski regał, tłukąc znajdujące się na nim bibeloty. Następnie śmiejąc się porąbał na kawałki stolik, który znalazł się na jego drodze. - No już, pokaż się! - wykrzyczał - Znajdę cię, choćbym miał zdemolować cały pokój! Teor przełknął ślinę, spostrzegł, że napastnik był odwrócony do niego plecami. Ach, gdyby miał pod ręką jakiś miecz, albo chociaż sztylet... Na czworakach powoli zbliżał się do drzwi, które jakimś cudem wypatrzył w mroku. Wiedział, że gdy tylko je otworzy zwróci na siebie uwagę agresora. Ale nie miał innego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. W połowie drogi stanął na skrzypiącej desce podłogowej. Zamarł z przerażenia. Momentalnie znalazł się w kącie pomieszczenia, posłany tam kopnięciem w brzuch przez napastnika, który błyskawicznie do niego doskoczył. Skulił się do pozycji embrionalnej, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Po chwili Toa uniósł go, chwytając jedną ręką za gardło i cisnął nim w pozostałości po regale. Lądowanie na kawałkach drewna, potłuczonego szkła i ceramiki nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń w jego życiu, nie wspominając o ciągle krwawiącym ramieniu. Walcząc z bólem pochwycił pobliski kawałek drewna i rzucił nim na oślep, licząc, że doleci do przeciwnika. Nie trafił nawet blisko niego. Zbliżający się śmiech i potężne, ciężkie kroki pomogły mu w lepszym zlokalizowaniu celu. Rzucił ponownie, kilkukrotnie. Tym razem nawet celnie, jednak wysiłki Vortixx były daremne. Każdy prowizoryczny pocisk został odbity machnięciem kosy. Włamywacz był blisko, stał tuż nad nim. Teor chwycił nogę zniszczonego stolika. Napastnik widząc to bez większego problemu wyszarpał mu ją i niczym pałką uderzył nią go w głowę. Strużka ciepłej krwi pociekła po czole leżącego na ziemi. Chwilę potem włamywacz pstryknął palcami, a zaskoczony Teor z krzykiem zawisł pół bio pod sufitem. - Fajna sztuczka, nie? - odezwał Toa - Co prawda mogłem zrobić tak dużo wcześniej, ale chciałem się trochę z tobą pobawić - uśmiechnął się - K-kim tym jesteś? - wykrztusił - Na Makutę... czego ty chcesz? Dorget parsknął śmiechem. - Ja? W sumie to niczego, nic do ciebie nie mam. Ale moi szefowie bardzo chcieliby z tobą rozmawiać, a chyba rozumiesz, że jako podwładny nie mogę zawieść racja, racja? Tak samo jak ty nie zawiódłbyś Korda, co? - Że co?! T-to było dawno! - wykrzyczał Teor - Skąd wiesz, że nadal dla niego pracuję? - Nie wiedziałem - wzruszył ramionami Toa - ty mi to teraz powiedziałeś. Vortixx rozdziawił szeroko usta, nie bardzo wiedzieć co powiedzieć. Dał się podejść na tak starą sztuczkę... - Nie no, tylko żartowałem! - powiedział Dorget - Gdybym nie miał pewności, że dla niego pracujesz, to by mnie tu nie było. Heh, szkoda, że nie możesz teraz zobaczyć swojej miny, wyglądasz przezabawnie. - Taki z ciebie śmieszek, co?! - ryknął Vortixx - Słuchaj no, nie wiem kim jesteś i jak się tu przekradłeś, ale ty zdajesz się doskonale wiedzieć z kim masz do czynienia! Więc pewnie wiesz jak wysoko jestem ustawiony w hierarchii Korda? Myślisz, że ktoś tak ważny jak ja zostałby bez ochrony? Idioto, nie wiem jakim cudem wyminąłeś moich strażników, ale zaraz wszyscy się tu zbiegną, nie dasz im rady, ty- - Ech, gdyby ktoś miał ci pomóc, już dawno by to zrobił - przerwał mu Toa Magnetyzmu - Powiedz mi, jesteś taki pewien, że się tu przekradłem? Może uprzednio upewniłem się, że żaden z twoich strażników nie będzie mi przeszkadzał, hmm? Teor wybałuszył oczy. - Niemożliwe. Bzdura - podjął po chwili - Nikt sam... - Jesteś taki pewien, że jestem sam? Wnet usłyszeli ciężkie kroki, powoli zbliżające się do zamkniętych drzwi. Teor mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, całkowicie pewny, że to jego wierni ochroniarze pędzą mu na moc. Zrezygnowany opuścił wzrok, gdy w przejściu pojawił się Toa w białym pancerzu, z Kanohi Akaku na twarzy. - Ja swoje zrobiłem - rzucił do Dorgeta, zupełnie nie przejmując się lewitującym Vortixx, tak jakby był to najzwyczajniejszy widok na świecie - wygląda na to, że ty też. Możemy się już zbierać? - Możemy. Tylko, gdybyś był tak miły i... - Toa Magnetyzmu uwolnił Teora z pola magnetycznego i pozwolił, by ten opadł z łoskotem na drewnianą podłogę, po czym wskazał na niego ruchem ręki - Zakuł go? Już się robi. Vortixx podniósł się z trudem, nawet nie zauważył kiedy na jego nadgarstkach pojawiły się metalowe kajdany. Zdziwiony wytrzeszczył oczy na ich widok, jednak nie poświęcił wiele czasu na ich dokładną obserwację. Gdyby jednak to zrobił, spostrzegłby, że nigdzie nie było na nich otworu na klucze. Pod eskortą Toa opuścił swoją rezydencję. Po drodze, przemierzając liczne korytarze natrafiał na swoich spacyfikowanych podwładnych. Wszyscy byli skrępowani łańcuchami lub powyginanymi prętami ze stali. Przechodząc obok jednego osobnika zauważył, że metalowe elementy jego zbroi były całkowicie zespolone, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch, albo i nawet krzyk. Spojrzał z ukosa na Toa w białym w pancerzu. Teraz zaczynał wszystko rozumieć. Najpierw kajdanki znikąd, a teraz to. - Toa Żelaza - odezwał się - I Toa Magnetyzmu. Więc to dlatego tylko we dwójkę zdołaliście się tu przedrzeć. Nie zostało was wielu na tym świecie, heh! Makuta przetrzebili wasze szeregi i bardzo dobrze! Skąd wy się właściwie... - zamilkł. Fedar pstryknął palcami, a Vortixx poczuł odrętwienie w szczęce - Nie mam ochoty słuchać twojego biadolenia. W każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz - zwrócił się do niego Toa Żelaza - Ale nie martw się, niedługo będziesz miał okazję, żeby się wygadać, na przesłuchaniu. Rozdział IV Barczysty mężczyzna w szarym płaszczu z kapturem wolnym krokiem przechadzał się wzdłuż jednej z uliczek miasta Servion. Niepewnie rozglądał się po metropolii, szukając znajomych miejsc lub charakterystycznych budynków, które pomogłyby mu w zorientowaniu się co do swojego położenia. Od jego ostatniego pobytu w mieście minęło kilkadziesiąt dobrych lat, przez ten czas Servion znacznie się zmieniło i było mu ciężko się w nim odnaleźć. W tłumie przechodniów ktoś wrzasnął, mężczyzna mimowolnie odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku. Spostrzegł Steltiana klasy niższej, który przyparł rozhisteryzowaną Vortixx do ściany i z uśmiechem groził jej nożem, którym wymachiwał blisko jej twarzy. Wszyscy dookoła ignorowali to zdarzenie, takie wybryki były tu normą. Żaden mieszkaniec Servion nie zamierzał ruszyć Vortixx na ratunek. Zakapturzony osobnik prychnął z pogardą. - Przynajmniej miejscowi się tu nie zmienili - pomyślał Włożył lewą rękę pod kaptur, gdy ją wyciągnął w jego dłoni znalazły się fragmenty zakrwawionych bandaży. Przez chwilę spod kaptura dało się dostrzec błysk jego krwisto-czerwonych ślepi. Zobaczył to Matoranin przechodzący obok, który błyskawicznie odwrócił od niego wzrok i przyspieszył kroku. Chwilę potem w powietrzu rozległ się krzyk przerażenia i dało się wyczuć zapach spalenizny. Ciało Steltiania spowiły płomienie, przerażony przestępca rzucił się na ziemię do kałuży, jednak płomienie tylko się wzmogły, a cała woda wyparowała. Ci przechodnie, którzy nie uciekli ze strachu zebrali się wokół jego zwęglonego ciała przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Mężczyzna wkroczył w pobliski zaułek, zdjął kaptur i nawinął bandaż wokół głowy tak, by zasłaniał jego lewe oko. Na jego Zakaziańskiej twarzy malował się uśmiech. Co prawda kiedyś obiecał sobie, że to Kord będzie pierwszym, na którym po powrocie do miasta użyje mocy swojego wzroku, jednak nie mógł pozwolić, by kolejna zbrodnia uszła komuś płazem w tym przeklętym miejscu. Roześmiał się, czuł, że jego zemsta była coraz bliżej. - Niebawem po ulicach spłynie krew - pomyślał - Krew winnych, która zmyje grzechy tego niegodziwego miasta. Już niedługo... *** Pierwszy na jego liście był Dayen, Steltianin i jeden z wyżej postawionych żołnierzy w armii Korda, a do tego łącznik między Toa Ognia, a przestępczymi gangami w Servion. Ktoś taki jak on stanowił cenne źródło wiedzy o siłach Korda. Dodatkowo rola, którą pełnił była dość istotna, toteż gdyby komuś udało się go zabić, kontakt między Kordem, a przestępcami zostałby tymczasowo zachwiany, co z pewnością nie byłoby mu na rękę. Czy trzeba było więcej powodów, by złożyć mu wizytę? Jego kwatera znajdowała się za niewielkim lasem na obrzeżach miasta. Wolał trzymać się możliwie jak najdalej od miejskiego zgiełku, nie przepadał też za towarzystwem. Pomijając liczne patrole, które nieustannie okrążały jego rezydencję. Był dobrze strzeżony, możliwe, że jego posiadłość była otoczona jakimiś pułapkami. Dostanie się do środka i ominięcie straży stanowiło ciężkie zadanie. Na szczęście Zakaziańczyk wpadł na pewien ciekawy pomysł... Poczekał, aż nastała noc, by pod jej osłoną być mniej widocznym pośród drzew i krzaków. Zajął dogodną pozycję na niewielkim wzgórzu, z którego mógł objąć wzrokiem cały budynek. Zamknął lewe oko i wziął głęboki wdech. Używał go całkiem często na mniejsze cele, ale obiekty takich rozmiarów stanowiły spore wyzwanie. W końcu poczuł w oku coś jakby przyjemne mrowienie, aż w końcu po jego policzku spłynęła maluteńka stróżka krwi. Otworzył oko. Kwatera momentalnie stanęła w płomieniach. Ogień był imponujący, jednak nie objął całego budynku, a tylko jego część. Osoby w środku miały dość czasu, by go opuścić. Przerażeni strażnicy porzucili patrol i ruszyli do walki z niebezpiecznym żywiołem. Wśród nich znajdował się tylko jeden osobnik władający wodą. Skakdi. Po krótkim czasie znalazł innego przedstawiciela swojego gatunku i połączył z nim siły, by zyskać pełen dostęp do swoich mocy. Miał pecha, gdyż podpalacz dobrze widział jak uwalnia strumienie wody ze swojego topora. W kilka sekund i jego pokryły płomienie, które dosięgnęły również lewą rękę towarzyszącego mu Zakazianina. Nikt nie udzielił im pomocy, strażnicy byli zajęci próbą ratowania rezydencji, w końcu to za to im płacono. Korzystając z powstałego zamieszania osobnik w szarym płaszczu zakradł się niepostrzeżenie w pobliże rezydencji. Szukał osoby, która pasowała do opisu Dayena. Wysoki Steltianin w szkarłatnym pancerzu ozdobionym czarnymi elementami, z mechaniczną protezą w miejscu lewej ręki. Uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł swój cel. Był w towarzystwie czterech pachołków, trzymał się względnie daleko od budynku i pozostałych strażników. Skakdi wyjął spod płaszcza zdezelowany, aczkolwiek wciąż sprawny Rhotuka i podekscytowany oblizał kącik ust. Losowa przemiana. Miał tylko dwa strzały, a co za tym idzie dwie szanse, że jego ofiary zmienią się w coś ciekawego. Wystrzelił. Strażnicy nic nie usłyszeli, Rhotuka było bardzo cichą bronią. Kiedy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że zostali zaatakowani było już za późno. Pokryci zielonkawą aurą padli na ziemię, szamocąc się i wyjąc z bólu. Ich ciała w mgnieniu oka uległy transformacji. Jeden z nich zmienił się w obrzydliwe, długie monstrum bez kończyn przypominające grubą kluskę z głową. Nieciekawie. Drugi z nich miał nieco więcej szczęścia, jeśli w tej sytuacji można o nim mówić. Był trochę mniej brzydki, a jego kończyny były nieproporcjonalne, ale nadal przypominał humanoida. Dodatkowo znacznie urósł i wyrosły mu długie, ostre szpony. Dayen oraz jego ochrona szybko otrząsnęli się z szoku i dobyli broni. Nie wiedzieli, że ich towarzysz zmienił się tylko fizycznie. Obawiając się nagłego ataku ze strony bestii postanowili go uprzedzić. Dwaj Vortixx otworzyli salwę z karabinów, pociski przeszyły ciało potwora, który za bardzo się nimi nie przejął, po czym przeszedł do kontrataku. Doskakując do przeciwników nieumyślnie rozdeptał "kluskę", której wnętrzności rozbryzgały się po najbliższej okolicy. Widząc jak do bitwy dołączają posiłki, Dayen postanowił zostawić wszystko w ich rękach, sam ratując się ucieczką. Niewiele myśląc rzucił się do biegu, znikając w gęstwinach lasu. Skakdi podążył jego tropem, ciesząc się, że zostali sam na sam. Steltianin pędził ile sił w nogach, zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy przestał słyszeć dzikie ryki i wystrzały z karabinów. Odwrócił się, czerwona łuna była widoczna ponad koronami drzew. Usiadł na pniaku i złapał się za głowę. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, jego serce biło jak szalone. Myślał, że już po wszystkim. Mylił się. Zakaziańczyk zakradł się od tyłu i szybkim ruchem obrócił go w swoją stronę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dayen nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Skakdi uklęknął przed nim na jednym kolanie i uśmiechnął się, obnażając swoje uzębienie. - No, przyjacielu - przemówił - teraz zadam ci kilka pytań. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i na nie odpowiesz. Oczywiście mam swoje sposoby, by radzić sobie z opornymi, więc jeśli chcesz... śmiało, opieraj się. Przynajmniej będzie zabawnie. Oczywiście las w pobliżu rezydencji Dayena nie był dobrym miejscem na przesłuchanie Steltianina, był to jeden z pierwszych obszarów, gdzie jego ludzie rozpoczęliby poszukiwania szefa. W związku z tym Skakdi zabrał go do uprzednio upatrzonej chatki niedaleko miasta, którą ktoś porzucił wiele lat temu. Dość blisko Servion, by szybko się do niej dostać, a jednocześnie wystarczająco daleko, by nikt nie usłyszał ewentualnych krzyków Dayena. Nazajutrz o poranku było już po sprawie. Generał nie stawiał żadnego oporu, widocznie nie był za specjalnie lojalny swojemu władcy. Trzeba też przyznać, że widok dziesiątek narzędzi tortur wiszących na ścianach pomieszczenia niczym ozdoby potrafi zrobić swoje. Jednym tchem wyśpiewał wszystko co tylko wiedział o pozostałych wysoko postawionych sługusach Korda. Nie tylko imiona, funkcje i miejsca zamieszkania, ale również wzajemne powiązania z innymi ważnymi osobami w mieście, lokacje, w których często bywali oraz wiele innych informacji. W nagrodę za tak bezproblemową współpracę Skakdi uśmiercił go szybko, jednym ciosem topora. Bez żadnych wymyślnych tortur czy napawania się jego bólem. Po skończonej robocie Zakaziańczyk postanowił zrobić sobie dzień przerwy, wiedział, że następne dni przyniosą mu jeszcze sporo pracy, więc chciał być wypoczęty. *** - Deyan, Teor, Malan, Kang, Hoff i Gohan - trzęsący się Steltianin wyrecytował listę denatów, tak przejęty walką z dygotaniem na całym ciele, że nawet nie poczuł kropli potu, które po nim spływały. - Wszyscy z tego tygodnia? - zapytał Kord, a w jego spojrzeniu było coś, co sprawiła, że rozmówca wolał już po stokroć wpatrywać się w te przerażające węże na filarach. - Tak, wasza wysokość - potwierdził sługa - Wiadomo kto za to odpowiada? - Ni- to znaczy tak! Świadkowie zeznają, że za każdym razem widzieli, a czasem nawet walczyli z jakimś osobnikiem w postrzępionym, szarym płaszczu. Co prawdo strażnicy Teora zostali obezwładnieni zanim kogokolwiek zobaczyli, ale reszta... - Dość - przerwał mu Toa Ognia - Wiadomo o nim coś więcej? O tym mordercy? - Nie, panie. Nie wiadomo kim jest, ani jakie są jego motywy. Do tej pory nie udało nam się ustalić, co łączy ze sobą jego ofiary, ale moim ludzie nad tym pracują. - To oczywiste, że udało wam się ustalić co ich łączy - pomyślał Kord - I dobrze, dla waszego dobra. Wystarczy, że ja znam prawdę. Tyran ruchem dłoni dał słudze sygnał, by opuścił jego komnatę. Ten bezzwłocznie wykonał polecenie, odprowadzony do wyjścia wzrokiem węży. Kord został sam. Po jakimś powstał z tronu i spokojny krokiem wyszedł z komnaty. Kierował się w stronę lochów. Wydawał się taki sam jak zawsze, czyli spokojny i pewny siebie, a zaraz groźny oraz charyzmatyczny. Nie dawał po sobie poznać, że targa nim uczucie, którego nie doświadczył od wielu setek lat. Niepokój. Uczucie, które towarzyszyło słabym i bezsilnym, a nie wielkim i potężnym ludziom jak on. Zacisnął pięści. Już od dawna wiedział co się święci, od kiedy zginęły trzy pierwsze osoby wymienione przez jego sługusa. A w każdym razie domyślał się. Każdy z nich był jego kompanem podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Były to czasy, gdy Toa Ognia nie był jeszcze władcą znanym na cały kontynent, lecz jednym z wielu żołnierzy, którzy zazwyczaj szybko giną, a pamięć o nich mija jeszcze szybciej. Oczywiście nie podobał mu się taki stan rzeczy. Znalazł grupę osób podobnych do niego i razem wdrapali się na szczyt władzy. Wykluczając Korda z ich grona przy życiu pozostała tylko jedna osoba. Osoba, która od pewnego czasu urzędowała w jego lochu i na szczęście nie zapowiadało się na to, by prędko go opuściła. Bakudan lekko uniósł głowę. Zdawało mu się, że usłyszał jakiś dźwięk, dla odmiany inny od pluskających kropel zimnej, brudnej wody spływających po ścianach lochu lub pisku wszechobecnych gryzoni. Mimo tego, że był skrępowany łańcuchami, a na jego ciele nie było miejsca, które nie pulsowałoby bólem, uśmiechnął się. Uśmiechnął się i dziko zarechotał, na widok starego znajomego. - O, Kord, stęskniłeś się? - zapytał - Wiem, że nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie przebiegało w miłej atmosferze, co prawda dałem ci do tego powody, ale mam nadzieję, że to nie przekreśla szans na naszą udaną współpracę! Skoro już tu jesteś, to- - Zamilcz! - nakazał Tyran, tonem, przez który ciarki przeszły po plecach Bakudana - Hm, no proszę, widzę, że nie jesteś taki głupi jak myślałem. Nadal się nie wysadziłeś. - Doskonale wiem, jak działają te błyskotki - oznajmij Vortixx prezentując dwie obręcze znajdujące się na jego nadgarstkach - gdybym spróbował użyć mocy, rozerwałoby mi ręce. W końcu to z ich pomocą zabiliśmy Erebusa, pamiętasz? Stare, piękne czasy. Chociaż zgaduję, że to nie o nich przyszedłeś rozmawiać. Więc czego chcesz, o jaśnie panie? - No widzisz... - zaczął Kord - Myliłeś się, myśląc, że zdradzając mnie zyskach coś więcej oprócz mojej zemsty. Mylisz się i tym razem. Ja właśnie chcę pogadać o naszych starych, dobrych czasach. - Doprawdy? - zdziwił się Bakudan - A cóż się stało? Zebrało ci się na wspominki? Przecież nigdy nie byłeś sentymentalny. - Nie byłem i nadal nie jestem. Powiem wprost. Oni nie żyją, Dayen, Teor i cała reszta. Zostaliśmy tylko my. Vortixx uniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej, by spojrzeć w oczy Korda. Łańcuchy, którymi był spętany skutecznie uniemożliwiały mu podjęcie jakiejkolwiek innej akcji. - Wszyscy nie żyją - kontynuował Toa Ognia - zostali zabici w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Świadkowie zeznają, że przez tą samą osobę. - Czyli to nie przypadek. Myślałem, że zatarliśmy wszystkie powiązania, jakie były między nami. - Bo zatarliśmy. Ale jak widać to nie wystarczyło. - No, smutna wiadomość, doprawdy. Chociaż tak między nami nie obchodzi mnie co się z nimi stało, ciebie pewnie też. - To prawda. - No! Więc po co zaszczyciłeś mnie swoją obecnością? - Widzisz, zdrajco... jak myślisz, skoro zabójca pozbywa się członków naszej starej drużyny, czy nie pokusiłby się, żeby dostać ciebie, jeśli nadarzy się ku temu okazja? - Ty... chcesz zrobić ze mnie żywą przynętę? - roześmiał się więzień - Ach, przynajmniej jakaś odmiana od tego lochu. Czyli co, w taki sposób chcesz mnie zabić? Beż żadnych dodatkowych, wyszukanych tortur zapewniających mi najwyższej jakości doznania bólu i cierpienia? Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej. - Och, zabić cię? Nie, może cię to zdziwi, ale nie pragnę twojej śmierci. Jeszcze nie. Byłeś potężnym wojownikiem, jestem pewien, że po kilku dniach pobytu w nieco lepszych warunkach przybliżysz się do dawnej świetności. Wierzę, że wtedy będziesz w stanie uporać się z tajemniczym mordercą. Vortixx zamarł na chwilę, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. - Ty tak na poważnie? - zapytał - Skąd masz pewność, że zrobię co będziesz chciał? Skąd masz pewność, że nie zdradzę cię drugi raz? Toa Ognia westchnął, po czym pstryknął palcami tworząc ognisty język, którym przypalił ramię dawnego sługi, przerywając jego rechot. - Będziesz walczył o własne życie. Jestem pewien, że tanio nie sprzedasz skóry, więc bądź co bądź pozbędziesz się zabójcy. Bo możesz kreować się na niezrównoważonego wariata, ale ja wiem, że boisz się śmierci. A co do twojej lojalności... niebawem się przekonasz co jeszcze dla ciebie wymyśliłem. *** Bakudan krzyknął z bólu kiedy kolejne wyładowanie elektryczne rozeszło się po jego ciele. Daremnie szarpał się z pasami, które oplotły jego kończyny, by nie opuścił specjalnego krzesła przeznaczonego do zadawania bólu. W ciągu krótkiej chwili przerwy dostrzegł pobliski stolik i znajdujące się na nim narzędzia tortur. Przez moment zastanawiał się ile z nich zostało już wcześniej wykorzystanych, a ile nadal czekało na swoją kolej. Vortixx był na ogół radosny i pozytywnie nastawiony do życia. Potrafił też docenić dobry dowcip. Kiedy po kolejnej godzinie wątpliwych przyjemności okazało się, że wszystkie męki, które dotychczas doświadczył były zbędne, jego twarz wykrzywił grymas przypominający uśmiech. Był zbyt wyczerpany, by pozwolić sobie na więcej. - Mam nadzieję, że nie chowasz do mnie za to urazy - odezwał się Kord udając współczucie i poczucie winy w głosie, podczas gdy dwójka jego sługusów podniosła Bakudana za obie ręce i przytrzymała, by nie upadł - No proszę... a myślałem, że nie masz poczucia humoru - z trudem wykrztusił dawny najemni Więzień jęknął, gdy metalowa obroża zacisnęła się z trzaskiem na jego szyi. Chwilę potem dwie obręcze odpadł z jego nadgarstków. - Wiem jak bardzo kochasz eksplozje, więc zleciłem moim ludziom, by zbudowali specjalnie dla ciebie coś związanego z twoją wielką, życiową miłością. Widzisz, po pierwsze dzięki tej obroży będę mógł się z tobą kontaktować, śledzić twoje położenie i poczynania. Po drugie w dowolnej chwili będę mógł wywołać jej samodestrukcję. Wybuch nie będzie zbyt spektakularny, ale wystarczy, by urwać ci głowę. - Oj ty, nie musiałeś... w każdym razie, co teraz zrobisz? Czy to już koniec prezentów i niespodzianek na dzisiaj? - Tak - potwierdził Kord - na dzisiaj. A, jeszcze jedno. Jeśli mechanizm obroży zostanie uszkodzony lub podejmiesz się próby jej usunięcia, to również wybuchnie. Dlatego nie rób nic głupiego, ani nie daj się jej popsuć w trakcie walki. Rozdział V Fedar zmrużył oczy i podparł podbródek prawą dłonią, by nie złożyć głowy na blacie stołu. Musiał zmobilizować całą swoją silną wolę, by nie przeciągnąć się na krześle i nie ziewnąć. Nudził się. Zresztą jak zawsze, kiedy szefostwo wyjaśniało szczegóły przyszłej misji. Toa Żelaza zajmował miejsce na środku pomieszczenie wraz z kilkunastoma innymi osobami, w tym Dorgetem. Po jego obu bokach, tuż przy ścianach obszernej sali obrad, przy rozległych stolikach przesiadywały po trzy osoby z rady Ziemi Niczyjej. Kątem oka spostrzegł, że jeden z członków Rady, Skakdi Ziemi zwany Ulmo również borykał się z podobnymi problemami co on, walcząc ze wszystkich sił, by nie zasnąć. Uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie na jego widok, po czym szybko spuścił z niego wzrok, widząc, że podnosi głowę w jego kierunku. Nie lubił Ulmo, zresztą nawet pozostali członkowie rady nie pałali do niego sympatią. Skakdi był nieprzyjemny, drażliwy i gwałtowny. Do tego uparty i skory do kłótni, które często sam prowokował, słowem - typowy mieszkaniec Zakazu. Jednak był świetnym wojownikiem, tak jak horda oddanych mu Skakdi, toteż lepiej było mieć go po swojej stronie. Ulmo oponował wobec wspomagania Ruchu Oporu i zezwolenia im na założenie bazy w Ziemi Niczyjej. Co prawda nie jako jedyny, jednak tylko on utrzymywał swój protest szmat czasu. Koniec końców dał się przekonać, jednak gdy tylko nadarzała się ku temu okazja, nie krył swojej pogardy tym przedsięwzięciem. -...jak już wcześniej wspomniano - przemówił szczupły Vortixx stojący wyprostowany na podeście umiejscowionym na końcu sali, tak, by wszyscy mogli go widzieć - Teor dostarczył nam wielu cennych informacji. Nazywał się Shou, był jednym z sześciu członków Rady. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, dawnych weteranów wojennych on trzymał się z daleka od miecza. Zamiast tego posiadał szeroką wiedzę o medycynie, wszelakich trujących substancjach i anatomii najróżniejszych gatunków. Fedar zdziwił się na jego widok, nawet nie usłyszał kiedy opuścił swoje miejsce i poczłapał na podest. Vortixx sprawiał wrażenie nieco zakłopotanego. - Jak zawsze - pomyślał Fedar, który znał go bardzo dobrze i ciągle nie mógł się nadziwić, że ktoś tak niepozorny jak on piastuje tak ważną funkcję. - Teor potwierdził nasze przypuszczenia o więzieniu Korda ulokowanym na zachodzie, zdradził, że znajduje się w opuszczonym Zamku Argana. Wyjawił też... Vortixx dał krok w bok, tak by nie zasłaniać stołu operacyjnego znajdującego się kilka kroków za nim. Znajdowała się na nim biała, zakrwawiona płachta, która pokrywała coś dużego. -... co przeprowadzają tam jego naukowcy! Shou pewnym ruchem ręki poderwał płachtę, obnażając to, co kryła chwilę temu. Zapanowała wrzawa. Niektórzy wstrzymali oddech, inni odwrócili wzrok, a kolejni zaklęli. W Fedarze odżyły wspomnienia... *** Ziemia Niczyja. Podczas swojej pierwszej wędrówki u boku Tercara, Nis oraz Atuma w te rejony, Fedar co jakiś czas powtarzał tę nazwę w myślach, zastanawiając się nad tym z czym dokładniej będzie miał styczność, gdy już postawi stopę na tym obszarze. Wiedział tylko, że są to tereny w centrum Południowego Kontynentu. Wiedział też, że swoją nazwę zawdzięczają temu, że nikt z Wielkiej Trójki nie zdołał nad nią zapanować, co zresztą wywoływało u niego niemałą zadumę. W końcu wiedział jak bardzo byli rządni władzy i jak daleko rozpościerały się ich podboje. A jak wiadomo apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenie. Więc dlaczego żadne z nich nie pokusiło się o to, by Ziemia Niczyja przestała być, no cóż, niczyja? Odpowiedź na owe pytanie poznał jeszcze zanim znalazł się na jej obszarze. Dzięki wizjerowi wbudowanemu w Kanohi Akaku już z bardzo daleka ujrzał rozległe połacie jałowego terenu, na których sporadycznie można było się natknąć na szczątki jakiegoś Rahi lub kogoś bardziej rozumnego. A były to jedyne ślady, wskazujące na to, że kiedyś znajdowały się tam jakiekolwiek formy życia. Miło. Po pewnym czasie pieszej wędrówki wraz z kompanami wkroczył na podmokłe, bagienne obszary. Nie wiedział, czy powinien być wdzięcznym Tercarowi, czy wręcz przeciwnie. W końcu to Toa Ziemi poprowadził ich taką trasą, że nie musieli taplać się po kolana w brudnej wodzie i nikt nie wpadł w trzęsawisko. Z drugiej stronie to on obrał kierunek prowadzący przez mokradła. Fedar nie zdawał sobie wtedy sprawy, że spośród wszystkich dróg prowadzących do celu, tamta była najbardziej komfortowa i przyjazna. Kolejnym miejscem, które zwiedzili był ponury, szary las pełen wysokich, łysych drzew. Ich gałęzie przypominające wychudzone, szponiaste ręce zdawały się sięgać ku podróżnym na szlaku. Roślinność była bardzo skąpa, dookoła panowała nienaturalna cisza, zdawało się, że nie żyło tam żadne stworzenie. Atum stwierdził, że w nocy to miejsce musiało być jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Zaciekawieni jakie to "piękne widoki" przyjdzie im jeszcze ujrzeć, uczniowie zdziwili się, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie, od pewnego miejsca las stał się bardziej "żywy". Kształt drzew nie był już taki niepokojący, a ich gałęzie zdobiły zielone liście. Pośród bujnej trawy znajdowały się piękne, kolorowe kwiaty, które cieszyły oko. Do uszu podróżnych docierał natomiast dźwięk leśnych Rahi harcujących w gęstych krzakach i śpiew przelatujących Gukko. - To sprawka Toa Roślinności - wyjaśnił Tercar - może nawet Grasdera, mojego starego przyjaciela. Z tego co od niego wiem po wojnie cała Ziemia Niczyja wyglądała podobnie do tego, co widzieliście wcześniej. Jej mieszkańcy wykorzystali swoje moce, by ją trochę upiększyć. - W takim razie dlaczego zostawili tamte paskudne bagna i las? - zapytał Atum - Żeby zniechęcić do wkroczenia na ich teren tych, którym zachciałoby się go podbić albo innych nieproszonych gości. - Hmm, myślę, że im się udało. Fedar zamyślił się przez chwilę. Przypomniał sobie historie z czasów wojny o różnych wyszukanych użyciach mocy żywiołów w celach militarnych, przynoszących jedynie cierpienie i destrukcję. - Heh, kto by pomyślał, że ktoś na tym kontynencie wykorzysta swoje zdolności, by zrobić coś tak... pięknego - powiedział Fedar rozglądając się dookoła. - Nie martw się, wy też kiedyś będzie używać swojej mocy, by czynić dobro, a nie tylko niszczyć - zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi - jak prawdziwi Toa. Jakiś czas potem... Szli wzdłuż leśnej ścieżki, szybkim, równym tempem. Z tego co mówił Toa Ziemi byli już bardzo blisko celu, pozostało im jedynie dziesięć minut marszu. Niestety nie dane im było cieszyć się do końca spokojną podróżą... Usłyszeli za sobą przeciągły, potężny ryk i coś na rodzaj głośnego tupnięcia. Uskrzydlone Rahi na drzewach zerwały się do lotu i pofrunęły w przeciwnym kierunku do źródła dźwięku. Podróżni odwrócili się. Nie byli do końca pewni co zobaczyli. Było to monstrum niepodobne do niczego co wcześniej spotkali, tudzież znali z opowieści Bestia była dwukrotnie większa i szersza od pojedynczego Toa. Stała na czterech kończynach, przy czym te przednie były łudząco podobne do rąk. Umięśnionych, nieco krzywych i zakończonych długimi pazurami rąk. Paszcza przypominała naszpikowany szeregiem ostrych zębów łeb Muaki, udekorowany porożem rozpościerającym się na szerokość leśnego szlaku. Wydając z siebie niepokojące odgłosy uderzała przednią łapą o grunt, na którym stała. - Co to za paskuda? - zapytał Atum. Paskuda wydała z siebie kolejny okrzyk i zaszarżowało. Biegnąc przed siebie zahaczała rogami o okoliczne drzewa, które ustępowały jej niszczycielskiej sile i jedno po drugim padały na ziemię. - Odsunąć się! - nakazał Tercar, uczniowie posłusznie wykonali polecenie i odstąpili na boki. Toa wbił miecz w podłoże, w mgnieniu oka w połowie drogi między nim a monstrum wyrósł gruby wał ziemi, w całości przysłaniający postać potwora. Bestia nie miała czasu, by wyhamować. Chociaż gdyby mogła, to i tak by się nie zatrzymała. Zderzyła się z przeszkodą, która rozpadła się na setki drobnych kawałeczków. Stwór wytracił cały impet i przewrócił się na bok. Próbując powstać uderzył porożem kilka okolicznych drzew, które pozbawił części gałęzi. Szpieg wykorzystał swój żywioł, by uwięzić łapy dziwnego rahi pod ziemią, podczas gdy sam z uczniami zwiększył dystans. Żadne z nich nie spodziewała się, że bestia dysponuje na tyle ogromną siłą, by bez najmniejszego problemu się oswobodzić. Najpierw wyszarpała z ziemi przednie, a potem tylne kończyny. - Mamy jakiś plan B? - zapytał Toa Ognia - To był plan B - warknął Tercar Szpieg w napięciu czekał na następny atak. Jego cierpliwość nie została wystawiona na próbę, gdyż ten nastąpił bardzo szybko. Bestia ruszyła przed siebie, ponownie demolując okoliczną florę. Wtem niespodziewanie podskoczyła. Dosłownie ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak teren pod nią zapadł się, tworząc głęboki dół. Toa Ziemi zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, czyli plan C też nie zadziałał. Stwór dał na tyle imponującego susa, że przeleciał nad Tercarem i jego uczniami. Pod wpływa jego upadku okolica wręcz zadrżała. Najgorzej odczuł to Atum, który stał najbliżej miejsca lądowania i stracił równowagę. Na domiar złego kreatura machnęła swoim ogonem, uderzając go i posyłając na ziemię. Stwór odwrócił się zadziwiająco zwinnie jak na coś o tak pokaźnych gabarytach. Zamachnął się, by trafić leżącego Toa Ognia. Zamiast tego napotkał na swojej drodze ścianę z ziemi, jednak ta szybko rozpadła się pod wpływem uderzenia. Rahi natychmiast wyprowadziło atak drugą łapą. Tercar nie zdążył zareagować. Nie musiał. Fedar instynktownie wystawił przed siebie prawą rękę. Początkowo czuł strach, który wraz z dalszym rozwojem walki przerodził się w frustrację spowodowaną bezsilnością, brakiem zdolności i doświadczenia, by wspomóc Toa Ziemi. Frustracja dała początek wściekłości. Zacisnął pięść. Metalowe elementy ciała monstrum uległy zgnieceniu, większość z nich wbiła się w organiczną tkankę tworząc krwawą breję. W następnej chwili z ciała, a raczej tego co po nim zostało wyrosły dziesiątki kolców, które połączyły resztki Rahi z ziemią, centymetry od Toa Ognia. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Duch Nynrah użył swojego żywiołu. *** Fedar od razu przypomniał sobie tamto wydarzenie. Wtedy też pod wpływem emocji po raz pierwszy skorzystał ze swojego żywiołu. Jak również pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z tak niebywale szkaradnym monstrum. W przeciwieństwie do większości otaczających go osób, które ujrzały je po zdjęciu płachty. Stwór leżący na stole był łudząco podobny do tego, który niegdyś zaatakował Toa. Różnił się głównie rozmiarem, był o wiele mniejszy od swojego poprzednika. Na jego głowie nie było poroża, chociaż te pewno zostało spiłowane w celu ułatwienia transportu. - Mutacje! - wyjaśnił Shou przekrzykując się przez tłum, który momentalnie zamilkł - To co tu widzicie to efekt zmutowania ze sobą wielu rozmaitych gatunków. Jest to piąty taki osobnik, na którego natrafiliśmy. Poprzednie, hm... - zamyślił się, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa - ... powiedzmy, że poprzednie "egzemplarze" były zdecydowanie większe od tego, ale również wykazywały mniejsze zdolności intelektualne. - Doprawdy? A jak sprawdziłeś te zdolności? Uciąłeś sobie z nimi pogawędkę? - zadrwił Ulmo - Nie - odparł niewzruszony Vortixx - Nasi ludzie, którzy się na nich wcześniej natknęli opowiedzieli mi o spotkaniach. Poprzednie mutanty rzucały się na nich w bezmyślnym szale, jednak nie ten. Nie... on był inny, sprytniejszy. Skutecznie się kamuflował, manewrował pośród drzew, wydaje się, że potrafił obmyślać prymitywne strategie - Shou odchrząknął - W każdym razie, każdy z nich został znaleziony w naszych okolicach. - Nic dziwnego - rzucił Steltianin siedzący po prawicy Ulma - Chyba wszyscy wiemy, że przed naszym przybyciem testowaną tu broń... różne typy broni. Sam słyszałem kiedyś o pewnej Vortixx, bodajże Roodace, której Rhotuka potrafił tworzyć podobnych przyjemniaczków. Może to pozostałości z tamtych czasów, które uchowały się aż do dzisiaj? - Chciałbym, żeby tak było, ale jak wcześniej wspomniałem, Teor, chociaż nie bez oporu, w końcu wyjawił nam kilka ciekawych informacji. Otóż, Kord od dłuższego czasu stara się zmodyfikować żyjący organizm, by stworzyć z niego super-żołnierza, który zapewni mu zwycięstwo w wojnie lub chociaż da przewagę na polu bitwy. - Bzdury! - krzyknął Ivo, Steltianin, który wcześniej przemówił i zarazem kolejny członek rady, wstając i zbliżając się do szczątków kreatury - Super-żołnierza? To coś wygląda jak kilka rahi, rozszarpanych przez Tahtoraka, z których ochłapów ktoś próbował ułożyć puzzle. Jak widać, z marnym skutkiem. Ochłapy, nie super-żołnierz. Zresztą - Ivo machnął ręką - ktoś naprawdę wierzy w taką fikcję? Z całym szacunkiem Shou, ale to co mówisz jest nierealne i brzmi przynajmniej głupio. - Nierealne? Głupio? Ha! - Ulmo wybuchnął śmiechem, po czym również opuścił swoje miejsce i skierował się na podest. Swoją ogromną sylwetką górował nad Shou i Ivo - Powiedzcie mi no, jaka jest pierwsza rzecz, która przychodzi wam na myśl, gdy słyszycie słowo Skakdi? No, śmiało! Doskonale wiem co wszyscy o nas myślcie. Brutalni, bezmyślni barbarzyńcy, do tego paskudni i skorzy do bezmyślnych walk, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. No, co się tak wytrzeszczacie? Wiem jak jest i jaka opinia utarła się na nasz temat. W sumie to całkiem słusznie. Ale mniejsza z tym. A co jeśli bym wam powiedział, że kiedyś byliśmy potulni jak udomowione Burnaki, a na naszej wyspie panował pokój oraz prężnie rozwijała się sztuka i kultura? - przerwał. Popatrzył przez chwilę na zebranych, którzy bacznie mu się przyglądali i z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie ośmielił się zabrać głosu - Śmieszny żart, prawda? Ale ja się wcale nie śmieję! A wiecie dlatego? Bo kiedyś tak było! Ale przybył do nas jakiś Makuta, wielki Pan Mroczek! Chciał zrobić z nas super-żołnierzy, czyli coś nierealnego, co brzmi przynajmniej głupio! I co? Spójrzcie na mnie, no! Oto efekty! Ivo przełknął ślinę, rozumiejąc co Ulmo miał na myśli. Plany Korda nie były bezsensownym działaniem szaleńca, faktycznie miały szansę się powieść. - No dobrze, skoro niedowiarkowie zostali przekonani, to co teraz? - zapytał do tej pory milczący Toa Roślinności imieniem Grasder, nadzwyczajnie beztroskim tonem, przez co sprawiał wrażenie, jakby lekceważył całą sprawę. Jednak tak naprawdę był nią dogłębnie przejęty - Bo rozumiem, że nie będziemy tak stać z założonymi rękoma i czekać na następne posunięcie Korda? - Ano, nie będziemy - zapewnił go Shou - Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem znamy miejsce, gdzie są przeprowadzane mutacje. Twierdza Argana. Więc co stoi nam na przeszkodzie, żeby nie złożyć tam wizyty i nie uprzedzić ataku? - Heh, no proszę - pomyślał Skakdi - w końcu oprócz ktoś mnie gada tutaj z sensem. *** Termin misji został ustalony. Akcja miała rozpocząć się równo trzy dni po naradzie. Do tego czasu wyznaczeni uczestnicy mieli czas, by się odpowiednio przygotować. A jak wiadomo trening i przygotowanie to naprawdę ważne rzeczy. Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur rzucając swój blask na gładką taflę wody. Promienie światła odbiły się od jeziora, rażąc w oczy Ga-Matorankę przebywającą w jego pobliżu. Ta przysłoniła oczy ręką, po czym mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. W tych warunkach nie była w stanie dostrzec widoków po drugiej stronie zbiornika, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że niebawem rozegra się tam wspaniałe widowisko. Miała nadzieję, że szybko znowu się zachmurzy... Tymczasem w miejscu, które starała się obserwować zebrały się dwie trzyosobowe grupy Toa, zwrócone twarzami do siebie. Dzielił je dystans wielu bio. Po jednej stronie stanął Fedar, Grasder i Nis, naprzeciw nich znaleźli się Dorget, Tercar i Atum. Wszyscy trzymali broń w pogotowiu, gotowi do walki, mającej rozpętać się lada chwila. Pierwszy do boju rzucił się Atum, skierował sztych miecza wysoko w górę, po czym uwolnił z niego ogromną ognistą kule, która szybko rozpadła się na dziesiątki mniejszych, tworzących kształt podobny do koła. Te w założeniu miału opaść wokół adwersarzy i uwięzić ich w ognistym kręgu. Ale tylko w założeniu. Nis energicznie zamachnęła się swoim trójzębem, wręcz "wyrywając" część wody z jeziora, która w powietrzu przyjęła na siebie cały atak. Jej resztki opadły na zdziwionego Toa Ognia. Wszyscy zebrani parsknęli śmiechem, nawet jego sojusznicy nie mogli się powstrzymać. - Heh, może to cię w końcu ostudzi? - odezwał się Shou przebywający w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa - spokojnie, to tylko trening, a ja nie powiedziałem jeszcze "start", nie ma sensu się tak wyrywać. No... uwaga! Gotowi? Start! Tercar odskoczył w bok, wymykając się spod zasięgu klingi Fedara i uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, mając ciągle w pamięci niedawny "popis" Atuma. - Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają - pomyślał rozbawiony. Dobrze pamiętał tamten dzień, zupełnie jakby to było wczoraj, chociaż od tamtej chwili dzieliły go już prawie trzy lata. Pierwszy trening ze swoimi uczniami... *** Spotkanie odbyło się nad brzegiem tego samego jeziora, dokładnie w południe, chociaż Toa Ziemi kazał przybyć uczniom na miejsce równo o poranku, czekać na niego i pod żadnym pozorem nie oddalać się od zbiornika wody. - Cześć! - rzucił rześko i pomachał energicznie ręką, gdy już w końcu łaskawie zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością - Ej, a co wy tacy niewyraźni? Wyglądacie okropnie, dobrze się czujecie? Długo tu siedzicie? Trójka Toa spojrzała po sobie, po czym skierowała wzrok na mistrza, wpatrując się w niego spojrzeniem przywodzącym na myśl wygłodzonego Rahi, który w końcu upolował smakowitą ofiarę. Jedyne co mu pozostało to rzucić się do gardła zdobyczy. Zapanowała przejmująca cisza. Ale tylko na chwilę. - A co to za pytania!? - wybuchnął gniewem Toa Ognia - Wstaliśmy w pośpiechu jeszcze przed świtem, po czym stawiliśmy się tu w podskokach i czekaliśmy na ciebie dobre siedem godzin! Kilka razy chcieliśmy sobie pójść, ale co chwila przychodził jakiś typ, który mówił: "no, no, poczekajcie jeszcze chwilę, Tercar robi coś ważnego i zaraz do was dołączy." I wiesz co? Czekaliśmy! Gdzieś ty się podziewał? I co z naszym treningiem? - Hm? Treningiem? Ach tak! - Tercar sprawiał wrażenie, jakby spłynęło na niego olśnienie - No cóż, najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniałem, przepraszam - wyznał uśmiechając się szeroko Uczniowie zastygli w bezruchu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Ponownie zapadła przejmująca cisza. Ponownie tylko na chwilę. I ponownie przerwał ją Atum. - Jaja sobie z nas robisz!? - wydarł się - Ależ oczywiście, że tak - przerwał mu Toa Ziemi, nagle poważniejąc - Wybaczcie, to nie było miłe, ale było konieczne. W ramach treningu musiałem wystawić waszą cierpliwość na próbę. - A jaki to miało cel? - wtrącił się Fedar, by uprzedzić kolejny wybuch gniewu Toa Ognia. - Cel? Hm, to dobre pytanie - Tercar odpowiedział beztrosko, wzruszając ramionami - Jakiś na pewno, jak na to wpadniecie, to mi powiedzcie, bo sam jestem ciekawy. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim Fedar i Nis wspólnymi siłami zdołali uspokoić krzyczącego i wyrywającego się Atuma. - No dobra, żarty na bok - przemówił śmiertelnie poważny Toa Ziemi - Jesteście zdenerwowani? To dobrze, bo gniew wam się przyda. Ostatnie kilka dni ćwiczyliście podstawy walki w zwarciu, dzisiaj pójdziemy o krok dalej. Waszym zadaniem jest walka ze mną. Uczniowie po raz kolejny osłupieli. Wiadomo kto odżył pierwszy. - O, czyli mamy ci nakopać? - ucieszył się Atum, pragnący pomsty za ostatnie godziny bezsensownego oczekiwania - Tak, jak to pięknie określiłeś, macie mi nakopać. To znaczy, chciałbym, żeby obiło się bez poważniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, moim lub waszym. Wystarczy, że mnie rozbroicie, draśniecie maskę lub powalicie - Tercar skrzyżował ręce na piersi - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, ja jestem sam, a wy macie przewagę liczebną, dlatego pamiętajcie, że- Urwał. Atum rzucił się na niego, dobywając miecz w trakcie biegu. Wybił się i skoczył uderzając znad głowy wprost w kierunku bezbronnego przeciwnika. Przeciwnika, który zrobił tylko krok w bok i zszedł z jego drogi, pozwalając, by oręż wbił się w ziemię. Następnie błyskawicznie obrócił się na pięcie i chwycił zdezorientowanego Toa Ognia za ramię oraz nadgarstek. Nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę aktywował Pakari i cisnął nim z pluskiem prosto o taflę wody. Ten wynurzył się z niej po chwili, widocznie zniechęcony do dalszej walki. Tercar zaśmiał się - Rany, ale ty jesteś narwany. Spokojnie, nie skończyłem jeszcze mówić i nie powiedziałem jeszcze start. No dobra, start! Nis błyskawicznie do niego doskoczyła i wyprowadziło kilka szybkich pchnięć swoim trójzębem. Tercar zwinnie odskakiwał przed każdym nadchodzącym ciosem i nieustannie zmieniał swoją pozycję, nie dając się trafić kolejnym atakom. Z lewej, z prawej, z góry czy też z ukosa. Kierunek ataku był był bez znaczenia, Mistrz stanowił nieosiągalny cel dla uczennicy. Kilkoma krokami zwiększył dzielący ich dystans. Gdy Toa Wody chciała się do niego przybliżyć, niespodziewania upadła, gdy grunt raptownie rozstąpił się pod jej stopami. Cicho jęknęła z bólu. Mistrz zbliżył się do niej. - To nieuczciwe! - oburzyła się - Wykorzystujesz moc żywiołu, my przecież nie umiemy z niej jeszcze korzystać. - Nieuczciwe? Walka nigdy nie jest w pełni uczciwa, moja droga. Trzeba w niej wykorzystać każdą sposobność i możliwość, jaka tylko się nadarzy. Mój żywioł daje mi nad wami przewagę, więc dlaczego miałbym z niej nie korzystać, hm? No i chyba zapomnia- Tercar usłyszał świst za plecami. Westchnął ciężko i dał przed siebie susa, pozwalając, by miecz Toa Żelaza przeciął jedynie powietrze. - Rany, rany... co to za brak manier? Co to ma znaczyć, że rzucacie się na mnie w połowie zdania i nie dajecie mi dokończyć wypowiedzi? - Cóż - Fedar uśmiechnął się - My tylko wykorzystujemy sposobności i okazje - odpowiedział Duch Nynrah zawirował tnąc z lewej. Adwersarz sparował cios z zadziwiającą łatwością. Niezniechęcony Toa Żelaza wykorzystał pozostały impet i w mgnieniu oka przekręcił się uderzając z drugiej strony. Z takim samym efektem jak poprzednio. Odstąpił nieco do tyłu i wzmocnił uścisk na rękojeści miecza. Chciał obmyślić dalszy plan ataku. I tylko na planach się skończyło, bez szansy na wdrożenie ich w życie. Członek Ruchu Oporu przeszedł do ofensywy. Dopadł do przeciwnika w ułamku sekundy i zasypał go gradem ciosów. Początkowo nowicjusz całkiem nieźle radził sobie z obroną, do tego stopnia, że nabrał pewności siebie. Tylko po to, by w następnej chwili zacząć wątpić w jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo. Ataki Toa Ziemi były coraz szybsze i silniejsze. Ostrze latało i błyskało przed zaniepokojonym uczniem, który odnosił wrażenie, jakby musiał blokować kilka mieczy na raz. W końcu kraniec klingi musnął lekko jego pancerz, pozostawiając na nim pierwszą rysę. Pierwsze trofeum wojenne. Tercar do reszty przejął przejął inicjatywę, zderzając się z Fedarem i napierając na niego. Po jakimś czasie dawny konstruktor wycofał się, jednak oponent nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić. Zrozpaczony Toa Żelaza robił zwody, uniki i odskoki. Cokolwiek, byleby tylko zwiększyć dzielący ich dystans. - Oj rany, rany - odezwał się Toa Ziemi - Wiesz, z początku zrobiłeś na mnie dobre wrażenie, ale teraz dostrzegam twój problem. Poważny problem. Toa z wolna krążyli wokół siebie po okręgu o promieniu siedmiu bio. Uczeń niezauważalnie przełknął ślinę, dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że nauczyciel otoczył ich wysokimi ścianami, odcinając go od ewentualnego wsparcia. - Wiesz, że podczas walki na śmierć i życie dwaj wojownicy mogą poznać się jak nikt inny? Nie potrzebują do tego słów, ani lat spędzonych razem, nie. Wystarczy, że przez chwilę wymienią ciosy, ich oręż przemówi za nich. To tyczy się również takiego starcie jakie prowadzimy teraz, wiesz? - podjął rozmowę mistrz - Zdajesz sobie sprawę co mówi twój miecz? Jaki problem mi pokazuje? Adresat pytania przecząco pokiwał głową. - Powiedz mi, Fedar, dlaczego się bronisz i robisz uniki? - C-co? - No, nie dosłyszałeś pytania? Mam powtórzyć? Co to ma być? Kolejny fortel? Najpierw kazał nam tyle na siebie czekać, żebyśmy byli wyprowadzeni z równowagi, a teraz to? - Nie... - bąknął niepewnie Duch Nynrah - Ale... moim problemem ma być to, że się bronię i robię uniki? To przecież normalne podczas walki! - Nie - wyszczerzył się mentor - Nie o to mi chodziło. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego unikasz moich ciosów. Co tobą kieruje? - Słucham? Chyba nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli. - Możliwe. Posłuchaj mnie, Fedar. Wspomniałem już, że podczas walki przez wojownika przemawia jego broń. Odbija jego emocje, ambicje i zamiary. Twój miecz odbija jedynie strach, który cię ogarnął. Bronisz się, ale po co? Twój miecz krzyczy "boję się, że on mnie trafi i zrani", a kiedy atakujesz "boję się, że to ja go trafię i zranię". Broń nie jest tylko przedłużeniem kończyny, jest też częścią wojownika. Lecz gdy na ciebie patrzę, nie widzę wojownika. Widzę tylko niepewnego Toa z kawałkiem żelastwa, które jest mu obce i złe. W ten sposób nic nie zdziałasz. Odrzuć swój strach, Fedar. Odrzuć go i zaatakuj mnie! *** Głośny brzdęk metalu towarzyszył zderzeniu się oręży przeciwników. Obaj naprzemiennie posyłali ku sobie ze wszystkich stron potężne uderzenia, które błyskawicznie parowali, po czym niewzruszeni kontynuowali zaciekłe natarcie. Ich szybkość była oszałamiająca. Gdyby którykolwiek z ich towarzyszy obróciłby swój wzrok w kierunku potyczki mistrza z uczniem, spostrzegłby jedynie błysk kling, odbijających światło słoneczne bez możliwości dokładniejszego zidentyfikowania oręży, którymi się posługiwali. Ale żaden kompan nie ośmielił się na nich spojrzeć, każdy był już zajęty swoją walką. Jedynie mała postać po drugiej stronie jeziora poświęciła im swoją uwagę... Fedar niespodziewanie umknął przed pionowym cięciem Tercara. Przykucając obrócił się i ciął obierając za cel jego opancerzone udo. Toa Ziemi w porę zasłonił się niewielką tarczą, do tej pory spoczywającą na jego plecach. Na ułamek sekundy spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Dostrzeli w swoich spojrzeniach determinację i chęć zwycięstwa. Mistrz gwałtownym ruchem odepchnął w bok rękę ucznia dzierżącą broń i natychmiastowo wyprowadził szybkie kopnięcie z wyskoku. Toa Żelaza zdołał się w porę odchylić, tak, że cios minął jego głowę o milimetry. Poczuł przy tym wiatr smagający jego twarz. Padł na ziemię i przeturlał się, a przeciwnik przeleciał nad nim. Tercar obrócił się na pięcie i uniósł wysoko rękę z mieczem. Na wysokość sztychu z podłoża naprzeciw niego oderwały się trzy spore kawałki ziemi, które przybrały kulisty kształt i pomknęły w kierunku oponenta. Duch Nynrah w mgnieniu oka wybił się w powietrze, wykonał efektowne salto i wylądował bezpieczny, daleko od pocisków, które rozpryskały się na kawałki w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą leżał. Fedar pochwycił oburącz rękojeść i wzmocnił na niej uścisk. Rzucił się na przeciwnika. W biegu skoczył w lewo, schodząc z drogi czemuś przypominającemu włócznię utworzoną z ziemi. Potem z tego samego powodu skoczył w prawo, aż wreszcie wirując przeciął w locie kolejny pocisk, cały czas skracając dystans dzielący go do nauczyciela. Kiedy się bronisz, niech twój miecz krzyczy "za nic nie dam ci się trafić"! W końcu Tercar znalazł się w jego zasięgu. Uczeń natarł na niego z całą siłą, uderzając z prawej. Toa Ziemi nie pozostał mu dłużny i zasłonił się tarczą, która przez chwilę zatrzęsła się wraz z ręką. Odpowiedział błyskawicznym sztychem wymierzonym w Fedara. Zdziwił się, gdy atak został odparty tarczą, która znikąd pojawiła się w jego dłoni stworzona za spraw mocy żelaza. Duch Nynrah podrzucił ją w kierunku adwersarza, sam momentalnie znalazł się za jego plecami. Mistrz instynktownie odbił nalatujący przedmiot, chwilę potem poczuł eksplozję bólu w lewym ramieniu i upuścił tarcze. Następnie Toa Żelaza podciął mu nogi i posłał go na ziemię. Upadając dostrzegł błysk metalu. W locie obrócił się tak, że upadł na plecy. Wystawił przed siebie miecz i przyjął na niego cios. Kiedy atakujesz, niech twój miecz krzyczy "dosięgnę cię i zranię!" '' Rozdział VI Mimo przytłaczającego ogromu najróżniejszych przedmiotów nagromadzonych w pracowni Shou, we wnętrzu pomieszczenia zawsze panował nienaganny porządek. Liczne fiolki, butelki oraz menzurki oznaczone odpowiednimi etykietkami i w różnym stopniu wypełnione kolorowymi płynami zajmowały swoje miejsca na półkach. Vortixx lubił gdy wszystkiemu było przypisane stałe miejsce, na którym się znajdowało, dlatego też skrupulatnie czuwał nad tym, by każdy ze specyfików wracał na nie i nigdy nie zmieniał pozycji. Oprócz licznych szkieł i przedziwnych przyrządów badawczych, których przeznaczenia trudno było się domyślić na pierwszy rzut oka, w pracowni można było natknąć się na wiele regałów wypełnionymi starymi, pożółkłymi księgami, z których większość ze starości zdążyła już nabrać charakterystycznego zapachu. Oprócz nich pomieszczenie było "przyozdobione" wieloma modelami i rycinami ukazującymi anatomię niektórych gatunków albo budowę ich poszczególnych organów. A był to tylko jeden z wielu pokoi, znajdujących się w budynku pełniącym funkcję jego kwatery, którą prawie w całości przerobił na laboratorium. W związku z tym Fedar niezmiernie się dziwił, że nigdzie nie da się wypatrzeć nawet najmniejszego śladu kurzu. Jego zdziwienie wzrosło, kiedy okazało się, że oprócz Shou o porządek w pracowni troszczy się tylko jedna osoba. Kala, jego asystentka. Fedar siedział samotny przy okrągłym stoliku, podpierając głowę jedną ręką o blat, a drugą niedbale przerzucając kartki pewnej książki z bogatego księgozbioru Shou. Był z nim w dobrych stosunkach, zresztą tak samo jego mistrzowie i ich pozostali uczniowie, dlatego też zawsze przed misją wyposażał ich w jakieś medykamenty i inne mniej lub bardziej przydatne przedmioty. Po takim obdarowaniu dobrami Grasder i Tercar ucinali sobie z nim miłą, aczkolwiek niemiłosiernie nudną konwersację. W tym czasie pozostawiali uczniów samych sobie. Nis i Atum postanowili spędzić ten kilka chwil na zewnątrz, jak zwykle razem. Po odgłosach jakie wydawał z siebie Burnak należący do Kali, Toa Żelaza wywnioskował, że umilają sobie czas bawiąc się z nim. Dorget udał się w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, nie dzieląc się z nikim informacją gdzie go szukać. Fedar natomiast postanowił poczytać. Jego wybór padł na powieść zatytułowaną "Wyspa Zagubionych Masek", autorstwa niejakiego Tirina. Duch Nyrah zdziwił się, że w zbiorach Shou można było znaleźć coś więcej niż tylko "naukowe" książki, które zresztą nie należały do najciekawszych lektur. Od powieści wyrwało go skrzypnięcie deski, na dźwięk którego mimowolnie obejrzał się w kierunku, z którego nadszedł. Spowodowała go Kala, która wkroczyła do pokoju. - Już skończyli pogawędkę? - zapytał - Nie - zaprzeczyła, po czym uniosła rękę, w której dzierżyła szarą ściereczkę - Jeszcze trochę im się zejdzie, a skoro Pan Shou jest teraz zajęty i nie jestem mu do niczego potrzebna, to chociaż posprzątam. - No tak - pomyślał Duch Nynrah - w końcu dlatego panuje tu nienaganna czystość Toa wyprostował się na krześle, odsunął od siebie książkę i przyjrzał się drobniutkiej matorance odwróconej do niego plecami, który toczyła zaciekły bój z niecnym kurzem, ośmielającym się targnąć na regały z książkami. - Kala. - Tak? - Powiedz mi, ty naprawdę sama to wszystko sprzątasz? Całą posiadłość? - Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedziała odwracając się w jego kierunku - w przerwie między pracą, a obowiązkami członka Rady czasem pomaga mi Pan Shou. - I tyle? Tylko wy, nikt więcej? - Tak, tylko my. Zresztą, myślałam, że już o to kiedyś pytałeś. - Bo pytałem, ale nadal nie chce mi się wierzyć. Przecież Shou jest w radzie, ma pod sobą wielu ludzi, co za problem nasłać ich do pracy? - Miałby wykorzystywać swoje przywileje do tak błahych celów? - Dużo osób tak robi. Jakieś poważne nadużycie władzy to to nie jest. Znam gorsze, uwierz mi. - No cóż... - Ga-Matoranka oderwała się od eksterminacji brudu i dosiadła się do Fedara - szkopuł tkwi w tym, że Pan Shou nie lubi, gdy ktoś kręci się po jego pracowni. W sumie, ty i twoi przyjecie możecie czuć się wyróżnieni, naprawdę mało kto bywa w tych progach. - Przez to wyróżnienie wręcz pękam z dumy - ledwie powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem - A co to za książka? - odezwała się Matoranka spostrzegając lekturę Toa Żelaza - Myślałam, że nie przepadasz za atlasami roślin lub książkami medycznymi - uśmiechnęła się Matoranka - coś się pod tym względem zmieniło? - Nic a nic. Ale to nie atlas roślin, ani książka medyczna, tylko jakaś powieść. A myślałem, że Shou ich nie czyta, w końcu sam chyba mówił, że jest poważnym naukowcem i nie ma czasu na bujanie w obłokach, bla, bla bla. - O... - Coś się stało? - To musi być moja książka, ostatnio robiłam porządki, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale musiałam ją tutaj przez pomyłkę zostawić. To znaczy, że w moim pokoju jest jedna z tutejszych książek - odezwała się wstając od stołu - Wypadałoby zanieść ją na jej miejsce. - Ta, Shou jest nieco przewrażliwionym na tym punkcie, nie? Swoją drogą, nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne? - zniżył głos - chyba tak do końca, to nie wszystko jest z nim w porządku. - Oj, nie mów tak o nim. Nie znasz go tak dobrze jak ja. To naprawdę dobra osoba, wiele dla mnie zrobił, no i jest miły, chociaż czasem bywa... ekscentryczny. - Faktycznie, nie znam go tak dobrze jak ty. Może coś mi o nim opowiesz? Matoranka speszyła się na krótką chwilę. - To w sumie długa historia... - podjęła po chwili - Nie szkodzi, mam dzisiaj sporo wolnego czasu przed misją. - No w sumie czemu nie, ale... czy ty... - No? - Przed tym przy okazji poszedłbyś ze mną po książkę? - wypaliła szybko, by ukryć niepewność i zakłopotanie w głosie, po czym odwróciła wzrok, by nie napotkać spojrzenia Ducha Nynrah - Jasne, prowadź - uśmiechnął się Podniósł się z krzesła i żwawym krokiem podążył za Matoranką. Wkroczyli na wyższe piętro po schodach, o skrzypiących, drewnianych stopniach. Przeszli długim korytarzem oświetlonym świecznikami i skierowali się do ostatnich drzwi po lewej stronie. Pokój Ga-Matoranki nie różnił się niczym od reszty pomieszczeń w domu. Był tak samo czysty i sterylny jak cała reszta. Kala szybko przeszła obok małego łóżka ułożonego równolegle do okna i przykucnęła przy pobliskiej półce z książkami, szukając tej, którą omyłkowo zabrała z pracowni Shou. Fedar nigdy nie był wścibski ani nachalny, nie zamierzał dokładnie lustrować każdego skrawka pomieszczenia. Mimo to błądząc bez celu wzrokiem po błękitnych ścianach natrafił na coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Na parapecie przy oknie spoczywała niewielka, metalowa figurka na prostokątnej podstawce, przypominająca kształtem Burnaka. Po dogłębnej obserwacji stwierdził, że jego pyszczek był nieco niedopracowany, przez co - jak sam ocenił w myślach - Rahi wyglądało na nieco upośledzone. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, niesłyszalnie dla Matoranki. Przyznał w duchu, że mógł się bardziej postarać. - Nadal go trzymasz? - zapytał w końcu Kala obróciła się, przerywając poszukiwania właściwej książki, która skutecznie się przed nią ukrywała. Z początku nie wiedziała o co chodzi, jednak szybko zorientowała się w co Toa Żelaza wbił swój wzrok. Speszyła się lekko. - Tak... -przyznała w końcu - To przecież prezent... i pamiątka. Od ciebie. Duch Nynrah uśmiechnął lekko. Przypomniał sobie jak dopiero uczył się kontroli nad żywiołem i w ramach treningu tworzył takie figurki. "Wbrew pozorom to te małe rzeczy są trudniejsze do stworzenia, gdyż wymagają skupienia i precyzji" nieustannie powtarzał mu Tercar, po czym opowiadał o niejakim Lhikanie, Toa Ognia, który opanował kontrolę nad żywiołem do takiego stopnia, że był w stanie wypalać drobne znaki i symbole na kamieniach. - Cóż, dopiero się wtedy uczyłem - wyznał - prezent prezentem, wiem, że przyjęłaś go z grzeczności, chociaż wtedy nie wydawał mi się nieco, hm, ładniejszy. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mieć ode mnie jakąś pamiątkę, to mogę zrobi ci nową. Teraz umiem nieco więcej - zaśmiał się - Nie, naprawdę nie musisz. Ten mi się podoba, chyba się do niego przywiązałam - powiedziała, po czym powróciła do poszukiwań książki - mam ją! - oznajmiła - Świetnie - powiedział Toa Żelaza - to teraz opowiesz mi o Shou? - Em... chyba tak. A co chcesz wiedzieć? Fedar zamyślił się przez chwilę i podrapał po podbródku. - Mówiłaś, że wiele dla ciebie zrobił, dobrze pamiętam? - Kala potwierdziła skinieniem głowy - Co dokładnie? Chociaż w sumie, może powiesz najpierw gdzie po poznałaś? Matoranka wstała i przysiadła na skraju łóżka. Było na nim jeszcze względnie sporo miejsca, toteż gestem ręki zaprosiła do siebie Ducha Nynrah. Ten początkowo zapewniał, że może postać, jednak pod wpływem nalegań w końcu przystał na propozycję. - No dobrze - zaczęła - po prawdzie obie rzeczy, które chcesz wiedzieć są ze sobą powiązane. Było to jeszcze zanim osiedliśmy się na Ziemi Niczyjej. Ludzie Tordara puścili z dymem moją wioskę, chyba stała im na drodze do jakiegoś ważniejszego celu. Nieistotne - westchnęła - w każdym razie w jednej chwili była, a w następnej zostały z niej tylko zgliszcza. Tylko garstka z nas zdołała uciec. Błąkaliśmy się bez celu po kontynencie, zmęczeni, głodni i bez dachu nad głową. Kwestią czasu było, aż zaczniemy się wykruszać. Jednak zanim do tego doszło, spotkaliśmy Shou. On mówi, że to czysty przypadek, zwykłe zrządzenie losu, nadzwyczajnie fortunne. Ja uważam, że to... przeznaczenie - wykrztusiła po chwili, skrywając wzrok przed Fedarem - Natrafiliśmy na niego wraz z jego ludźmi. No nie powiem, kompania nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, chyba nie mieli co do nas dobrych zamiarów. Jednak on ich powstrzymał i zabronił robić nam jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Nigdy potem nie wydawał mi się taki... groźny. No i co tu dużo mówić, zaopiekował się nami. - Twoja wioska też została zniszczona? Nie wiedziałem o tym. - Bo wcześniej nie pytałeś - uśmiechnęła się smutno - a to w końcu nie należy do takich rzeczy, o których rozprawia się na prawo i lewo. Albo chce się do nich wracać... - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak, ja tylko... - Wciąż czujesz ból po ich stracie? - Toa Żelaza gwałtownie spochmurniał, a jego głos wydawał się bardziej poważny i chłodny. - Tak - odpowiedziała Matoranka, podnosząc ku niemu wzrok - Tobie też zniszczyli dom i zabrali bliskich, prawda? - Prawda - potwierdził - Powiedz, zdarza ci się kiedyś o nich myśleć? - Czasami... ale nie tracę czasu na rozpacz i ty też nie powinnaś. Pamięć o tych, którzy odeszli jest ważna, ale smutek nie wróci im życia - odpowiedział odzyskując dobry humor - ja... myślę o nich zawsze gdy walczę. To mnie motywuje, by nigdy się nie poddawać. Pamiętam tych, którzy nas zaatakowali i widzę ich w każdym przeciwniku, pamiętam też jaki los spotkał moich przyjaciół. Nie chcę, by kolejne osoby go podzieliły, a ktoś inny czuł ten sam ból co ja... lub ty. A tak właściwie - powiedział, by zmienić temat na mniej dołujący - dzisiaj znowu przyglądałaś się naszemu treningowi, aż tak ci się podoba widok tłukących się ze sobą Toa? - C-co? Skąd wiesz? - zdziwiła się, jednocześnie ciesząc się w duchu, że Kanohi skutecznie skrywa jej zakłopotany wyraz twarzy Duch Nynrah śmiejąc się wskazał na teleskopowy wizjer w swojej Akaku - Zawsze sprawdzam okolicę przed treningiem, tak profilaktycznie. I zawsze znajduję ciebie. - A mówiłeś o tym innym? - Nie - Matoranka niezauważalnie odetchnęła z ulgą, na słowa Fedara - Ale ty wciąż nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Chociaż jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz... - Ja tylko... zazdroszczę wam - wykrztusiła w końcu - Siedzę tutaj całymi dniami z Shou, wiem, że nie powinnam na to narzekać, ale... chciałabym robić coś innego, być taka jak wy. Być Toa i pomagać innym. Wiem, że to niemożliwe, więc chcę chociaż popatrzeć. - Przecież nie trzeba być Toa, żeby pomagać innym. Czy w końcu właśnie tego nie robisz jako asystentka Shou? Wspierasz go w jego obowiązkach i pracach, czym pośrednio pomagasz tutejszym? W końcu to wy zaopatrujecie medyków w potrzebne leki i narzędzia. - No niby tak, ale wy robicie to zupełnie inaczej. Jesteście silni, nie boicie się walczyć za słabszych i chronić ich przed zagrożeniami. Wy nie pomagacie pokrzywdzonym, wy sprawiacie, by żadna krzywda nikogo nie spotkała. Po prostu chciałabym być taka jak wy. Wasza odwaga mi imponuje, ale ja... bałabym się na waszym miejscu. Dlatego podziwiam Toa takich jak wy. - Odwaga? Walka z przeciwnościami i stawianie czoła zagrożeniom to dla ciebie odwaga, tak? Bez strachu? - A niby nie? - Nie, moja droga. Odwaga to nie brak strachu, lecz zdolność powstrzymywania go o kilka chwil dłużej. Widzisz, ja się boję. Boję się przed i po walce. Ale nie w trakcie walki. Wtedy jestem w stanie zdusić mój strach - położył rękę na jej ramieniu - każdy się czasem boi, nie mam w tym nic złego. ''*** Fedar siedział na łóżku w swoim pokoju ze spuszczoną głową, wpatrując się bez większego zainteresowania w drewniany panel na podłodze, kręcąc młynki kciukami. W końcu podniósł się z mebla - czemu towarzyszyło głośnie skrzypnięcie - i przez kilka chwil począł krzątać się bez większego celu po pomieszczeniu, doglądając przedmiotów na półkach i regałach. W końcu otworzył torbę ze sprzętem na misję. Uważnie przejrzał jej zawartość, chcąc się upewnić, że nie zapomniał czegoś ważnego. Nie zapomniał. Westchnął ciężko, po czym powrócił na łóżko. Czekał zaniepokojony, aż ktoś wparuje do komnaty i poinformuje go, że nadszedł czas, by wyruszyć w drogę. Był nieco poddenerwowany. W końcu wyczekiwany ktoś zapukał do drzwi, które i tak były otwarte na oścież. - Jeśli to, co ma się stać, stać się musi - odezwał się przez próg Dorget - niechby przynajmniej stało się niezwłocznie! - dokończył teatralnie machając ręką i kłaniając się - Jeśli myślisz, że doczekasz się oklasków to jesteś w błędzie. Jak rozumiem już czas na zbiórkę? - Dokładnie. Chodź. Opuścił pokój i poczłapał z wolna za Toa Magnetyzmu. Przechadzając się wzdłuż długiego korytarza mijali szeregi drzwi po obu stronach i starych obrazów między nimi, a odgłosowi ich ciężkich kroków od czasu do czasu wtórowało charakterystyczne skrzypienie podłogi. Podobnie było na prawie każdym stopniu, gdy schodzili po krętych schodach, trzymając się zakurzonych poręczy. Wreszcie znaleźli się w obszernym holu z marmurową podłogę i ogromnymi filarami podtrzymującymi sklepienie. Dorget pstryknął palcami, powodując otwarcie potężnych wrót. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Szli brukowaną drogą, naokoło nich roztaczała się gęsta, bujna roślinność. Okoliczny teren był bardzo rozległy i zapuszczony, sprawiał wrażenie jakby żadna żywa dusza od dawna się na niego nie zapuszczała. Co oczywiście nie było prawdą. Zarówno zaniedbany ogród jak i posiadłość znajdująca się w jego centrum należał do dwójki Toa. Ze względu na żywioły, którymi dysponowali, tenże teren został wybrany na ich miejsce zamieszkania przez Radę Ziemi Niczyjej. Uznali, że dzięki temu nikt nieproszony nie będzie ich niepokoił i ogólnie ich miejsce pobytu będzie jako tako tajne. Pomimo wysokiego ogrodzenia uniemożliwiającego wstęp do środka, postarali się również o regularne patrole straży w okolicy. Rada wyjaśniała Dorgetowi i Fedarowi, że jako Toa Magnetyzmu oraz Żelaza są dla nich dla nich bardzo ważni, że pokładają w nich spore nadzieje - w co zresztą nie wątpili. Jednak nie dali się nabrać, gdy mówiono im, że owe środki bezpieczeństwo są dla ich dobra. Wiedzieli, że byli pod stałym nadzorem, a w tym miejscu łatwiej było ich kontrolować. *** Wreszcie dotarli na rozległy plac przed miejscem spotkań Rady. Zastali tam sporą grupkę Toa, zebraną wokół czegoś, czego nie mogli jeszcze dostrzec z racji na dystans. W miarę jak się do nich zbliżyli zobaczyli w tłumie kilka znajomych twarzy, takich jak chociażby Nis, Atum i Tercar. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie mocno zażenowanych. Wkrótce odkryli co było tego powodem. A właściwie to usłyszeli. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - wydarł się wściekły Ulmo - To naprawdę wszystko na co was teraz stać? To jakaś jawna kpina! - Uspokój się, pamiętaj ze nie rozmawiasz z jednym ze swoich chłoptasiów! Jak skończymy będziesz mógł się nad którymś wyżyć - odkrzyknął zdenerwowany Shou, któremu trzymanie nerwów na wodzy sprawiało coraz większe problemy - jest nas wystarczająco dużo, by doprowadzić do powodzenia misji. - Ledwie dwa tuziny! Dwa tuziny Toa do szturmu na twierdzę! Ustaliliśmy, że to ważny obiekt dla Korda, racja? Racja! Więc co z tego wynika? Czy wy myślicie, że będzie niestrzeżony? - Po pierwsze są to dwa tuziny świetnie wyszkolonych i wyposażonych Toa - zaczął wywód Shou - a po drugie wybacz jeśli cię rozczarowaliśmy, ale nie przeprowadzamy szturmu. To będzie cicha akcja, bez zbędnego hałasu. Infiltracja, rozumiesz? - Infiltracja! Też mi coś! - prychnął Skakdi - Znając życie i tak ich wykryją! Powiedz mi, co wtedy? Nie wiemy, czy czeka tam na nich armia, czy też nie, ale jeśli jednak ją tam zastaną? Myślisz, że dadzą sobie radę? Nie! Powtarzam, musimy tam wysłać więcej ludzi! - To bardzo ciekawe, że pierwszy raz tak bardzo pchasz się do pomocy, jakoś nie zauważyłem tego, kiedy przez te wszystkie lata miałeś za nic działania Ruchu Oporu! - Zauważ, że przez ten cały czas moi ludzie byli zwarci i gotowi, by chronić nas tutaj, tak, żeby ci, którzy wyruszyli na misje mieli do czego wracać - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Skakdi - No, to może tym razem dla odmiany ruszą się z miejsca i nam pomogą? Skoro tak bardzo zależy ci na oblężeniu, czemu nie poślesz na nie swoich podwładnych? Słyszałem, że wy, Skakdi, jesteście w tym naprawdę, naprawdę świetni! Ulmo uśmiechną się paskudnie - Z wielką chęcią bym to zrobił, ale spora część jest już zajęta. Niedawno wyruszyli tłuc się z ludźmi Tordara w ramach dywersji, więc nie mam więcej ludzi do dyspozycji. W końcu ktoś musi chronić naszej bazy! - No, więc niech każdy robi to co umie najlepiej. My zajmiemy się wrogiem, a ty zajmij się naszym bezpieczeństwem. - Dobrze, niech tak będzie! - fuknął Vortixx - Jeszcze wspomnisz moje słowa! Skakdi obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem pognał w kierunku swojej siedziby. Tłum stojący na jego drodze natychmiast rozpierzchł się na boki. Ulmo słynął z wybuchowego temperamentu i emocjonalności, ale tak zdenerwowanego jeszcze go nie widzieli. Widać miał zły dzień. Wyjątkowo zły dzień, a nikt nie chciał go jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć. Po wymianie spojrzeń i krótkich uwag między sobą, grupka Toa skierowała się ku Shou, licząc na uzyskanie wyjaśnień. - Przepraszam za to... - zaczął Vortixx - za to, że musieliście się temu przyglądać. Wyobraźcie sobie, że nasz drogi przyjaciel, Ulmo, nagle przypomniał sobie, że jest częścią Ruchu Oporu i zaczął troszczyć się o jego sprawy! Udzielił też sporo rad dotyczących tego jak powinny przebiegać nasze działania wojenne, które swoją drogą zupełnie różniły się od wspólnych ustaleń rady. Ustaleń, które wcześniej i on zaakceptował. To bardzo miło z jego strony, nieprawdaż? Naukowiec wziął głęboki wdech. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Tercar kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu - T-tak. Emocje zaraz opadną, potrzebuję tylko chwili, by ochłonąć. Fedar poczuł szturchnięcie za ramię. Obrócił się w kierunku odpowiedzialnego za to Dorgeta. - Wiesz - szepnął mu Toa Magnetyzmu - Shou miał farta. Zwykle kłótnie ze Skakdi nie kończą się bez mordobicia. - Myślisz, że on byłby do tego zdolny? - zapytał Fedar - Żeby podnieść rękę na innego członka Rady? - Kto wie? To w końcu Skakdi, ja tam bym się po nim tego spodziewał. - Oj daj spokój, nie wszyscy są tacy. To tylko stereotyp, który rozniósł się przez propagandę Xieny wymierzoną w Tordara... - Tak, tak - machnął ręką Dorget - może i masz rację... Shou głośno odchrząknął, by skupić na sobie uwagę otaczających go Toa. - No dobrze, skoro już wszyscy są na miejscu, a nieprzewidziane problemy mamy już głowę, to chyba możemy już zaczynać - przemówił w pełni odzyskując spokój - nikt z nas nie lubi nadmiaru formalności i pompatycznych przemów, racja? Więc nie będę wam truł, jak to niesamowicie ważna jest misja, która was zaraz czeka. I tak świetnie zadajecie sobie z tego sprawę. Na dowódcę wyprawy został wyznaczony Tercar - wskazał na Toa Ziemi - więc słuchajcie się go i wypełniajcie polecenia, które wam wyda. Waszym celem jest Zamek Argana, gdzie ponoć Kord otworzył sobie fabrykę mutantów. Nie działajcie pochopnie, po pierwsze macie go zinfiltrować i działać niepostrzeżenie. Wyposażyliśmy was w sprzęt umożliwiający rekonesans i kamuflaż, więc wierzę, że nie będziecie mieli z tym problemu. Macie obezwładnić personel lub jeśli sytuacja przybierze nieciekawy obrót postarać się, by przynajmniej utrzymać kilku przy życiu, jako późniejszych jeńców. Ale to najczarniejszy scenariusz. Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś notatki, plany, zapiski lub cokolwiek innego, co może dostarczyć nam informacji wykradnijcie to. Co do... mutantów. Niestety, nikt nie podziela mojej fascynacji procesom, którym zostały poddane. Rozkaz jest jasny - macie je zniszczyć. Tercarze, oddaję ci głos. - Aby podczas drogi nie rzucać się zbytnio w oczy, podzielimy się na mniejsze, trzyosobowe grupki - oznajmij Toa Ziemi - zespoły otrzymają mapy z zaznaczoną trasą do naszego celu. Gdy już wszyscy spotkamy się na miejscu, przystąpimy do dalszego działania. Zrozumiano? - Tak jest - odpowiedzieli mu chórem - Świetnie - uśmiechnął się - to zaczynamy. Rozdział VII Zamek Argana. Wzniesiona setki lat temu stara twierdza, znajdująca się na wysokim urwisku, wokół którego roztaczał się szeroki i w miarę głęboki krater. Dawno temu, za czasów jego świetności był wypełniony wodą, której poziom regularnie kontrolowały Toa władające nad owym żywiołem. Jednakże warownia od lat stała opuszczona, a sztuczny zbiornik zdążył już wyschnąć. Twierdza nie wyglądała tak jakby wzniosły ją czyjeś ręce, lecz sprawiał wrażenie zespolonej ze skałą, na której ją postawiono, przez co wydawało się, że wyrasta spod ziemi. Spora część murów już dawno obróciła się w gruz, zajmujący miejsce wody w pobliskim kraterze, jednak te fortyfikacje, które przetrwały starcie z czasem nadal otaczały zamek, skutecznie blokując przejście do środka ze wszystkich stron. Z dziesiątek niegdyś wysokich, strzelistych wież dumnie pnącym się ku niebiosom w całości pozostała już tylko garstka, która nie wyglądała zbyt stabilnie. Swego czasu Fedar słyszał porywające opowieści przy ognisku, recytowane z wielkim zaangażowaniem o trwającym dziesięć lat oblężeniu tej twierdzy. Słyszał też opowieści o bohaterskiej obronie, dowodzonej przez Toa o imieniu Argan, na którego cześć ją później nazwano. Zastanawiał się ile widocznych zniszczeń było pamiątką po tamtym zajściu, a ile efektem przemijania pod wpływem okrutnego czasu. Absolutna ruina na odludziu - była to jego pierwsza myśl na temat tego budynku. Na dobrą sprawę faktycznie mogła służyć za kryjówkę komuś, kto chciałby działać w ukryciu. Nikt nie posądziłby jej o to, że stanowi czyjeś schronienie. Jednak po dłuższej chwili obserwacji sam Duch Nynrah zaczął odczuwać wątpliwości. To miejsce rzeczywiście nie sprawiało wrażenia, że potrafi zapewnić komuś dobre warunki do pracy. Sama perspektywa sufitu, mogącego w każdej chwili zawalić się na głowę nie była zbytnio zachęcająca. Dopiero gdy chciał zbadać jej wnętrze przy pomocy Kanohi Akaku nabrał pewności co do informacji wydobytych z Teora. Gęsty, nieprzenikniony mrok. Nic więcej. Z jakichś powodów jego maska nie była w stanie pokazać mu, co kryje wnętrze zamku. - Interesujące - powiedział poinformowany o tym Tercar - wygląda na kto, że ktoś bardzo ceni sobie prywatność. - To co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał Atum - Nie możemy nawet sprawdzić, czy w środku czeka na nasz miła kompania powitalna albo jakieś pułapki. - Możemy - uśmiechnął się Toa Ziemi - Akaku to nie jedyny sposób na rekonesans. Otier, wiesz co masz robić! Stojący z boku Toa Lodu pokiwał głową, po czym niespodziewanie stracił przytomność i prawie osunął się bezwładny na ziemię. Prawie, bo natychmiast złapał go tęgi Toa Kamienia. - Mógłby chociaż powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie używa Iden - burknął niezadowolony - potem ma jeszcze pretensje, że w porę nie łapię jego ciała i pozwalam mu leżeć na ziemi. Po kilu minutach Toa Lodu odzyskał przytomność i zdał raport. - Trochę się tam rozejrzałem - zaczął - nigdzie nie ma żadnych pułapek, wszystkie korytarze są bezpieczne. Jedyne żywe istoty w środku to jacyś naukowcy w piwnicach i kilku innych salach, ale nigdzie nie mogłem się dopatrzeć ochrony lub czegoś w tym rodzaju. Rezydenci są bardzo pracą, więc bez problemu damy radę się tam zakraść. Tercar pogrzebał w swojej torbie ze sprzętem, którą zabrał na misję po czym wydobył z niej stary, postrzępiony rulonik jakiegoś pergaminu. - Dałbyś radę zaznaczyć na tym planie położenie tych naukowców? - O-oczywiście - wydukał zdziwiony Otier - Ale skąd... - Skąd mam ten plan? Stare czasy - roześmiał się lider - Wystarczy czy wiedzieć, że podczas oblężenia byłem jednym z obrońców twierdzy. Jak dobrze się spiszecie, to może opowiem wam, jak to było naprawdę, bo od słuchania tych idiotyzmów przy ognisku aż mnie skręca w środku. *** Toa Żelaza powoli posuwał się naprzód, schodząc po spiralnych schodach w głąb Zamku Argana. Stąpał bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, stopnie w schodach były nieco krótsze od jego stóp. Dodatkowo sufit był stosunkowo nisko, a ściany dosyć blisko siebie. Fedar był zmuszony, by nieco się przygarbić. Pocieszał się w duchu myślą, że przynajmniej jest w stanie przecisnąć się między ścianami. Znajdujący się przed nim Dorget przy pomocy nikłego blasku wydobywającego się z kamienia świetlnego rozjaśnił nieco drogę przed nimi. Światło, które dzierżył było blade i słabe, ale wystarczyło, by mogli chociaż sprawdzić, czy pod ich nogami nie ma niczego, o co mogliby się potknąć. Za nim maszerowało troje innych Toa. Jeden z nich również niósł kamień świetlny. Oprócz tego nie mieli żadnego innego źródła światła. Byli ledwie iskierką, pogrążającą się w coraz to głębszym mroku. Przejmująca cisza napawała go niepokojem. Gdy się odpowiednio skupił był w stanie usłyszeć bicie własnego serca i ciężki oddech idącego za nim towarzysza. Nie wspominając o krokach całej kompanii. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze słychać ich na dole. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Otiera kierowali się teraz do podziemnego laboratorium, gdzie naukowcy Korda przeprowadzali jakieś eksperymenty. Duch Nynrah zastanawiał się na jakim etapie są pozostałe grupy, może ktoś już dotarł do swojego celu? Bez przekonania aktywował Akaku, by to sprawdzić. Bez efektu. Nawet się nie rozczarował. Próbował wcześniej już wiele razy skorzystać z mocy Kanohi, lecz rezultat był taki sam. Nie był w stanie przejrzeć przez mury budynku. Zastanawiał się jak to było możliwe. W końcu znaleźli się przed dla odmiany wielkimi, metalowy wrotami. Zgasili sztuczne światło i skryli się w mroku. Dorget machnął ręką, a wrota otwarł się pod wpływem magnetyzmu. Wparowali do rozległej sali, przy ścianach której stały rzędy komputerów i innych elektronicznych urządzeń, złączonych plątaniną kabli, walających się po całym pomieszczeniu. Zielone światło z lamp odbijało się od ich pancerzy. W pomieszczeniu zapanowało poruszenie. Naukowcy zwrócili się do siebie, wymieniając zaniepokojone spojrzenia i coś między sobą szepcąc. Niemalże równocześnie padli na podłogę przytłoczeni mocą magnetyzmu. Toa wydobyli broń, szykując się do walki. Jednak żadna walka nie zastąpiła. Nie wyskoczyli na nich poukrywanie wrogowie, mutanty, których się spodziewali, ani nawet nie uaktywnił się żaden system zabezpieczeń. Mimo to nie tracili czujności. - To co teraz? - zapytał Dorget - Wypadałoby się tu rozejrzeć, nie? - stwierdził Fedar, po czym wskazał Vortixx spoczywającego na podłodze - Uwolnij kolegę, zadamy mu kilka pytań, a potem nas oprowadzi po okolicy. Początkowo naukowiec nie był skory współpracy. Jednak gdy Dorget dobył swoją kosę, zaczął mieć wątpliwości, co do stawiania upartego oporu. Gdy Toa zamachnął się, obierając jego głowę za cel, a ostrze leciutko musnęło jego policzek, tak, że poczuł zimną stal zrozumiał, że nie chce działać mu na nerwy. A Toa Magnetyzmu nie wyglądał na takiego, co ma dużo cierpliwości. - Ja, ja nie wiedziałem! - zaczął skamleć, padając na kolana - Nie wiedziałem, co oni tutaj robią! Nie chciałem z nimi pracować, ale nie dali mi wyboru! O-oni nie tolerują odmowy, zaciągnęli mnie tu siłą i- - Daruj sobie - przerwał mu Dorget, radośnie kręcąc kosą - nie interesują nas twoje motywacje, ani to czy jesteś winny, czy nie. Myślisz, że jakaś łzawa historyjka ocali twoje życie? Mylisz się. Dorget złożył broń na ramieniu i zbliżył się do Vortixx. Ten padł na plecy i przerażony zaczął się wycofywać. - Potrzebujemy informacji - uśmiechnął się Toa Magnetyzmu - Informacji o tym miejscu, jak również o tym co dokładnie tutaj robicie. To właśnie one mogą ocalić twoje życie. Rozumiemy się? - T-tak! - No, to świetnie. W takim razie ma się rozumieć, że oprowadzisz nas po tym skromnym przybytku? - Oczywiście, zrobię wszystko, co tylko chcecie... - wydukał naukowiec podnosząc się z podłoża - To wspaniale - ucieszył się Toa Magnetyzmu. Vortixx otworzył klapę w podłodze na końcu pomieszczenia i zszedł po drabinie do środka. W ślad za nim wkroczyli tam Dorget i Fedar, podczas gdy pozostali Toa zostali wyznaczeni, by pilnować jeńców. Sługus Korda zawahał się przez moment, w końcu przełkną ślinę i wymacał na ścianie włącznik światła. Lampy oświetliły pomieszczenie pod pracownią. Pierwsze co ukazało się ich oczom to długie rzędy szklanych komór ustawione pod ścianami. Przechadzając się pomiędzy nimi Fedar był zaskoczony, że nie są wypełnione jakimś tajemniczym płynem, w którym wiecznie pluskają się nieprzytomne, zmutowane ciała lub inne żywe istoty. Ze smutkiem stwierdził, że jego wyobrażenie o pracowni szalonego naukowca zostało bezpowrotnie unicestwione. Przeszli obojętnie obok dziesiątek zakrwawionych haków, noży, skalpeli oraz najrozmaitszych narzędzi przeznaczonych do cięcia i szarpania, spoczywających w nieporządku na stolikach. W końcu Vortixx niepewnie chwycił za klamkę w stalowych drzwiach, które czekały na nich na końcu drogi. - Tutaj pracowaliśmy nad... okazami - przemówił drżącym głosem - czego pewnie się domyśleliście, widząc narzędzia i komory. Oczywiście gdzieś musieliśmy je składować... i składujemy nadal. - Rozumiem, że to tutaj przyjrzymy się efektom waszej pracy? - zapytał Toa Magnetyzmu, wzmacniając uścisk na broni. - Nie - odparł chłodno Vortixx - tutaj trzymamy obiekty badań, zanim jeszcze się za nie zabierzemy. - "Okazy"! - prychnął Duch Nynrah, po czym odepchnął naukowca w bok - "Obiekty badań"! Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że chowacie tu żywe istoty. To, że nie będziesz nazywał rzeczy po imieniu niczego nie zmieni! Szybkim ruchem ręki otworzył drzwi, tak, że te grzmotnęły z trzaskiem o ścianę. Nim wkroczył do środka wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wepchnął tam Vortixx. Gdyby w środku czekały jakiś pułapki, to on padłby ich ofiarą. Na szczęście dla naukowca nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Dorget zagwizdał z wrażenia, wchodząc do środka jako ostatni. Znaleźli się w istnym więzieniu. Wzdłuż długiego, ciemnego korytarza, co chwila rozchodziły się liczne rozgałęzienia prowadzące do zamkniętych cel. Fedar machnął ręką, stworzył łańcuchy, które momentalnie oplotły sługę Korda. - Nie ufam ci, to na wypadek, gdybyś miał jakiegoś asa w rękawie - rzucił niedbale. Fedar skręcił w jedno z rozgałęzień. Jeśli słowa naukowca nie były kłamstwem, to powinien znaleźć tu kogoś przy życiu. Pstryknął palcem, a żelazne kraty zagradzające mu drogę rozstąpiły się na boki. Postawił pierwsze kroki w ciemnej, cuchnącej celi. - Może przyda ci się trochę oświecenia? - wyszczerzył się Toa Magnetyzmu wchodząc tam za nim z kamieniem świetlnym. Dorget pokręcił się po pomieszczeniu, rozwiewając mroki kryjące ściany i obnażając znajdujące się na nich dawno zaschnięte plamy krwi. - Nic ciekawego - podsumował - A, nie. Czekaj! A to co? Uklęknął na jednym kolanie, po czym wstał, ściskając w dłoni coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało czaszkę demona, z ułamanymi rogami. Dopiero gdy obrócił ją w dłoniach dało się spostrzec, że była to tylko Kanohi, ustylizowana, na taki wygląd. - No zobacz, prawie to przeoczyłem. - Co to takiego? - Maska. Nie widzisz? - Widzę... - odparł skonsternowany Fedara - ale jakaś dziwna. Kto miałby nosić coś takiego? - Oj rany, rany... czy ty w ogóle interesujesz się tym, co się dzieje u nas na kontynencie? Słyszałeś kiedyś o niejakich Cieniach? - Eee... chyba Tercar mi kiedyś o nich opowiadał. Powiedział, że to grupa samozwańczych wojowników o wolność, którzy błąkają się po kontynencie i rozwiązują problemy jego mieszkańców. Głównie z pomocą oręża. - Hm, to wszystko co ci o nich wspomniał? - Powiedział też, że to co robią jest skrajnie niebezpiecznie i głupie, mają nikłe szanse powodzenia i koniec końców ich działania przyniosą tylko więcej problemów niż pożytków. - Heh, typowe. Cały Tercar. A ty co o nich myślisz? - Myślę... że nie różnią się za bardzo od nas. W końcu chyba robimy to samo. Nas jest tylko więcej i jesteśmy lepiej zorganizowani. I jak widać mamy więcej szczęścia - dodał wskazując na maskę - Bo skoro o nich wspomniałeś, to musi być Kanohi jednego z nich, racja? - Racja. Wszyscy noszą maski przypominające czaszki, w sumie nie wiem czemu. Chyba chcą tym przerazić wrogów. - I przy okazji utrudnić sobie wtopienie się w tłum przechodniów lub podróż incognito - westchnął Toa Żelaza. - Nie no, jestem pewien, że w takich sytuacjach je zdejmują. Chyba - zamyślił się Dorget - w każdym razie słyszałem, że faktycznie budzą strach. Maski, albo to, że Cienie zostawiają po sobie zwykle mnóstwo krwi i trupów. - Dobra, dzięki za tę cenną lekcję, ale jakbyś nie zauważył mamy coś do roboty. Chodźmy już. *** Nis szybko odwróciła wzrok od gromady pokracznych kreatur spoczywających na stołach operacyjnych. Chociaż bestie zostały uśpione przez naukowców, to dla pewności ich kończyny zostały skrępowane protostalowymi łańcuchami. Toa Wody oparła się o ścianę i spuściła głowę. Istoty przypominały człekokształtne rahi, rozczłonkowane, pomieszane, a w końcu poskładane do całości. Były niczym niepasujące do siebie elementy puzzli, które mimo wszystko ktoś ze sobą złączył. Kończyny stworzeń były silnie umięśnione, a zarazem nieproporcjonalne względem reszty ciała, czasem za długie, a czasem za krótkie. Dłonie i stopy zwieńczone były długimi, powykrzywianymi pazurami. Wystające szczęki najeżone ostrymi kłami, a reszty pysków zdeformowane. Nie mogła na nie patrzeć. Nie dlatego, że odpychał ją ich wygląd. Powód był zupełnie inny. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, czym te mutanty były wcześniej. Matoraninami, Toa, Vortixx lub też przedstawicielami innych, rozumnych gatunków. Wiedziała, że kiedyś były to istoty takie same jak ona. Istoty, którym pewne bardzo złe osoby zrobiły okropną krzywdę. Własnie to było w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Spoglądając przed siebie nie widziała obrzydliwych kreatur, widziała dziesiątki nieodwracalnie zaprzepaszczonych żyć. A jakby tego było mało... - To najlepsze, co możemy dla nich zrobić - odezwał się z troską Atum. Toa Wody podniosła ku niemu wzrok. Spostrzegła, że wyciągnął prawą rękę w kierunku mutantów. - Poza tym - dodał nienaturalnym głosem wypranym z emocji - takie otrzymaliśmy rozkazy. Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy się im sprzeciwić. Toa Ognia pstryknął palcami. Stworzył malutki płomyk, który przeleciał dystans niespełna dwóch bio. Płomyk, który momentalnie przeistoczył się w palące, ogniste języki, rozrastające się coraz bardziej i bardziej. Płomienie w mgnieniu oka pochłonęły stoły operacyjne wraz z tym, co na nich spoczywało. Kreatury nawet nie zaryczał z bólu. W niespełna kilka sekund pozostał z nich jedynie popiół. Grupka naukowców stała z boku pod nadzorem Toa, przyglądając się jak efekty ich ciężkiej pracy, której poświęcili sporo czasu bezpowrotnie przepadają. Jednak żaden z nich nie wydawał się zmartwiony, ani nawet smutny. Z pozoru wszyscy zachowali stoicki spokój, jednak w głębi duszy każdy z nich odetchnął z ulgą. Mieli dosyć tego wszystkiego, tej okropnej pracy dla Korda. A teraz zapowiadało się na to, że ich koszmar nareszcie dobiegnie końca. Gdyby tylko wtedy wiedzieli, w jak wielkim byli błędzie. Jak bardzo się mylili... *** Zatrzymali się pod Zamkiem Argana skąpanym w blasku księżycowej pełni. Nie wykazali najmniejszego zainteresowania tym pięknym widokiem, już dawno przestali się czymś takim zachwycać, już dawno przestali cokolwiek czuć. Mieli tylko jeden cel, jedno przeznaczenie, do którego zostali stworzeni. Które miało się niebawem spełnić. Bezszelestnie wbiegli po kamiennych schodach na szczyt klifu. Gdyby ktoś ich teraz obserwował dostrzegłby tylko bezkształtne cienie, przemykające na tle bladej tarczy księżyca. Ale nikt ich nie obserwował. W promieniu wielu kio nie było nawet żywej duszy. Byli tylko oni. Oni i ich przyszła zdobycz znajdująca się w murach starej twierdzy. Twierdzy, która niebawem miała stać się grobowcem. Jeden po drugim dostali się do wnętrza budynku przez wyrwy w murach. Wszechobecna ciemność nie ułatwiała zorientowania się w zawiłej plątaninie licznych korytarzy i przejść. Jednak wzrok nie był im potrzebny, by dotrzeć do celu. Zatrzymali się na środku przejścia wytężając wyczulony słuch i węch. W końcu zwęszyli pierwszy trop, a zaraz po nim kolejne. Rozpierzchli się po chwili, obierając różne drogi, by dotrzeć do swoich ofiar. Aren jeszcze raz przeszedł się po laboratorium, upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku, a pochwytani naukowcy siedzą potulnie na swoim miejscu, nie próbując żadnych sztuczek. - A tamci dawno zeszli na dół? - zapytał wracając do dwójki towarzyszy - Fedar i Dorget? Bo ja wiem, może piętnaście minut temu? - odpowiedział mu Iras - A niech to - westchnął Toa Powietrza - myślałem, że przynajmniej dwa razy tyle. Czas tu się okropnie dłuży. - Bywa - wtrącił się Theron - Chciałbym, żeby już tu w końcu wrócili, chciałbym, żeby ta misja się już w końcu skończyła! - kontynuował Aren. Jego towarzysze spojrzeli po sobie ukradkiem. Częste narzekanie na wszystko w wykonaniu Toa Powietrza bywało i iście irytujące, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu nie siedzieli w kompletnej ciszy. A to już zawsze coś. - A czemu tak ci na tym zależy? Śpieszysz się gdzieś? - Theron zapytał tylko po to, by zapytać. Po prawdzie nie obchodziła go odpowiedź, chciał tylko podtrzymać rozmowę. I zmniejszyć ilość narzekania. - A żebyś wiedział, że tak. Śpieszy mi się. Gdybyśmy jeszcze dzisiaj skończyli misję i nieco się pośpieszyli, to po drodze do domu moglibyśmy zahaczyć o Montrago, zdążylibyśmy jeszcze na mecz Kolhi. - A gra chociaż ktoś wart naszej uwagi? - tym razem głos zabrał Iras - Czy znowu jacyś amatorzy? Bo na taki mecz się nie piszę. Poza tym srogo by nam się dostało, gdyby dowództwo dowiedziało się o naszym nadkładaniu drogi. - Myślałem, że Toa Ognia są bardziej energiczni, lubią ryzyko i emocje - uśmiechnął się Aren - W sumie dobrze myślałeś. Ale głupia brawura i lekkomyślność to cechy raczej typowe dla Toa Powietrza. - Dobra - wtrącił się Theron, chcąc zapobiec rychłej kłótni - To kto ma grać? - Hu-Huki - wydukał nieco rozkojarzony Toa Powietrza, który w końcu porzucił wymyślanie riposty dla Toa Ognia - Mówię wam, ten Po-Matoranin jest świetny, prawdziwy czarodziej. Ostatnio jego drużyna przegrywała dwoma punktami, w ostatniej minucie meczu zrobił- Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się co Huki zrobił w ostatniej minucie meczu. Wszyscy obecni w laboratorium poczuli silne drgania podłoża, chwilę potem do pomieszczenia wpadły dwie jaszczuropodobne istoty, o czarnych, matowych pancerzach. Przelatując przez wejście zamachnęły się swoimi mocarnymi ogonami, lekko uszkadzając ściany. Jeden ze stworów rzucił się na zaskoczonego Arena i nim ten zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, potwór pochwycił go kościstą łapą za maskę, po czym wbił go w podłoże. Drugi z przybyszy padł na czworaka i błyskawicznie zakręcił się dookoła, powalając swoim ogonem Irasa i Therona. Zaryczał triumfalnie, powoli zbliżając się do obezwładnionego Toa Ognia. - Co to za dziwny dźwięk? Też to słyszałeś? - zapytał Dorget odrywając się od iście pasjonującego rewidowania cel. Właśnie miał się pochwalić, że zamiast kolejnej pustej celi udało mu się znaleźć pustą celę z dużą kałużą. Fedar wyjrzał zza ściany. Miał zamiar coś powiedzieć. Nie zdążył. Coś huknęło piętro wyżej. Drobne kawałki gruzu posypały się z sufitu kilkanaście bio przed nimi. W następnej chwili dołączyły do nich spore odłamki cegieł i desek, tworząc okazałą dziurę. Wraz z materiałami budowlanymi do więzienia dostał się jeden z jaszczurów, amortyzując upadek wykorzystując ciało nieprzytomnego Toa Powietrza. Stwór rozwarł szeroko szczękę i zaryczał groźnie. Fedar poczuł jego ohydny oddech, mógł nawet zgadywać co stwór ostatnio skonsumował, z pewną szansą powodzenia. Monstrum wybiło się na umięśnionych nogach, rozpoczynając dziką szarżę. Po drodze za sprawą długich susów manewrowało z zawrotną prędkością pomiędzy podłogą, ścianami i sufitem, stając się ciężkim celem do trafienia. Jego znakomita przyczepność nie wywarła na Dorgecie żadnego wrażenia. Toa zamachnął się kosą, uwalniając obszarową falę magnetyzmu. Wyszczerzył się, pewien łatwego zwycięstwa, jednak uśmiech szybko spełzł z jego twarzy. Atak nie wywarł na adwersarzu najmniejszego wrażenie. Zaklął siarczyście pod nosem. Dystans między nimi był już naprawdę niewielki, a na domiar złego więzienny korytarz był stosunkowo ciasny, co wykluczało możliwość efektywnego uniku. Wzmocnił uścisk na orężu. Na szczęście nie musiał go używać. Kraty z pobliskiej celi momentalnie wygięły się i wydłużyły, zastępując drogę jaszczurowi oraz oddzielając go od Toa Magnetyzmu. Kreatura nie miała najmniejszych szans, by w porę wyhamować. Z impetem uderzyła głową o przeszkodę, osuwając się na brudne podłoże. - Wyy głuupcy! - wycharczała - myślicie, że te wasze śmieszne sztuczki Toa was ocalą? Żałosne! Mutant powstał i chwycił za kraty, szarpiąc się z nimi. Te sprawiały wrażenie, jakby zaraz miały ustąpić i wylecieć z zawiasów. - To coś mówi? - zdziwił Fedar - O, więc ty też to słyszałeś. W takim razie nie jest ze mną tak źle jak myślałem. Dorget zakręcił kosą, przyspieszył niechybną porażkę krat, które przy okazji okręcił się wokół jaszczura, unieruchamiając go przez pewien czas. - Dobrze, więc jednak nie straciłem mocy - odetchnął z ulgą - chciałem jej użyć na tym przystojniaczku, ale nie zadziałała. Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, ale w takim razie on... nie ma w sobie ani krzty metalu. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta maszkara jest w całości biologiczna? Ale... jak to możliwe? Bestia po raz kolejny wydała z siebie ryk, gdy w końcu zerwała z siebie metalowe więzy, które odbiły się z łoskotem od elementów otoczenia. Przyczepiła się do ściany i rzuciła się do biegu, obnażając imponujące uzębienie. - Nie wiem, zapytaj ją o to - rzucił Dorget- jak słyszałeś potrafi mówić. Toa Żelaza wystąpił przed Dorgeta, wyprostował się i oburącz pochwycił rękojeść miecza. Nie kwapił się, by stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Cierpliwie czekał, aż ten sam do niego przybędzie. W końcu jaszczur opadł niespełna bio przed przeciwnika. W ułamek sekundy był gotowy, by wybić się i skoczyć mu prosto do gardła. Zarechotał paskudnie. Toa stał jak kołek. Czyżby zrozumiał, że swoją mocą nie jest w stanie wpłynąć na jego ciało? Czyżby pozbawiony swojej największej broni poddał się i liczył na szybki koniec? - Niedoczekanie! - fuknął w myślach potwór - Twoja śmierć będzie długa i powolna, Toa! Poznasz czym jest ból! Poznasz... Nie było już odwrotu. Rzucił się do przodu z wyciągniętymi pazurami. Lecz one nigdy nie dotarły do celu. Niespodziewanie na całym pancerzu Fedara wyrosły dziesiątki długich i ostrych kolców, na które nadział się zszokowany napastnik, czując jak te wbijają się coraz głębiej w jego ciało. - ... śmierć? Toa Żelaza jęknął cicho, upadając pod wpływem ciężaru bestii. Potwór przewrócił się wraz z nim, a kolce jeszcze głębiej wbiły się w jego ciało. Ryczał, wierzgał i machał bezradnie ogonem, próbując się uwolnić. Wnet wraz z Duchem Nynrah podleciał pod sufit, w który uderzył plecami, po czym obaj obrócili się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i dla odmiany zderzyli się z podłożem. Fedar wykorzystując żywioł oddzielił kolce od wszystkich elementów zbroi, pozostawiając je w ciele mutanta. Chwilę potem przy pomocy magnetyzmu Dorget podniósł go i umieścił kilka bio przed leżącą bestią. Sam podszedł do niej, przystawiając kosę pod gardło paskudy. - Co... to niemożliwe! - krzyknął jaszczur, w przerwie między pluciem krwią - Jakim cudem, wy dwaj... eh, to nie tak miało być! - Spokojnie, kolego - uciszył go Fedar - w twoim stanie nie powinieneś się tak wydzierać, wiesz o tym? Ostatkiem sił kreatura podniosła głowę na tyle, na ile pozwoliło jej ostrze kosy i obrzuciła Toa Żelaza nienawistnym spojrzeniem. To było wszystko, na co mogła sobie pozwolić. - Ponadto - kontynuował - teraz nie jesteś już wyłącznie organicznym stworzeniem. Jak pewnie boleśnie poczułeś, umieściłem w twoim ciele sporo żelastwa, to znaczy, że ja i mój przyjaciel mamy wiele możliwości, by z tobą skończyć. Ale ty zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, racja? - P-przestań tyle gadać! Cz-czego chcesz? Khe, khe! - Zaspokoić ciekawość. Bo widzisz, ciekawi mnie kim... czym ty do licha jesteś i skąd się tu wziąłeś? - Dobre sobie! Myślisz, że ci powiem? - Och, nie musisz - wtrącił się Toa Magnetyzmu - możesz iść w zaparte i stawiać opór. To da mi świetny pretekst, by cię trochę pomęczyć. Dorget użył odrobiny swojej mocy, by niektóre kawałki metalu w ciele bestii zaczęły drgać i kręcić się dookoła niczym wiertła, sprawiając jej nieopisany ból. - Dobra, dobra! Powiem wszystko, tylko już przestań! Przeestań! - zaskamlał jaszczur. Męki momentalnie ustały. Stwór poświęcił krótką chwilę, by złapać oddech, po czym przemówił starając się przezwyciężyć ból. - Jestem mutantem, stworzonym w tym zamku. Kord od jakiegoś czasu wie, że w Ruchu Oporu jest Toa Żelaza lub Magnetyzmu. Albo obaj. Dlatego też jego naukowcy stworzyli mnie i kilku mi podobnych, organicznych, których nie zmieciecie żywiołami w trzy sekundy, argh! To miało was zaskoczyć, dać nam nad wami przewagę! - I dało ci przewagę- uśmiechnął się Fedar - ale nie potrafiłeś jej wykorzystać. Stałeś się zbyt pewny siebie, uznałeś, że już jesteś bezpieczny, że jesteś dla nas nieosiągalny. No cóż, myliłeś się. - Pycha niszczy grunt pod stopami zwycięzców i prowadzi do ich upadku - wypalił szybko Dorget - tak jakoś sobie o tym przypomniałem. Ciekawe dlaczego, nie? - No dobrze. Ale jak nas znalazłeś? Od kiedy nas tropisz? - Tropię? Ha. Ha. Hahahaha! Nie musiałem was tropić, wy - zatrzymał się na moment. Zastanawiał się, czy warto nazwać głupcami kogoś, kto może w dowolnej chwili zapewnić mu najpotworniejsze tortury w życiu - wy wpadliście w naszą pułapkę. Wiedzieliśmy... wiedzieliśmy, że tu będziecie. Czekaliśmy na was w okolicy, potem weszli tu za wami. I tropiliśmy was po zapachu, było kilka śladów, nie wiedzieliśmy które są wasze, więc się rozdzieliliśmy. Chociaż w sumie i tak dostaliśmy rozkaz, by zabić wszystkich w twierzy... - Wiedzieliście? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - Skąd? Odpowiadaj! - Chętnie naplułbym ci w twarz, Toa, ale w sumie, co mi tam? Powiedz, myślisz, że tylko wy potraficie zbierać informacje? Albo... inaczej. Myślisz, że wszyscy twoi towarzysze są lojalni? Nie, Toa, nie są. W waszych szeregach jest zdrajca, który dla nas pracuje. Hahahaha! - Zdrajca? To jakiś absurd O misji wiedzieli tylko ci, którzy wzięli w niej udział. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach by o niej nie doniósł, skoro sam mógłby przez to umrzeć. A wątpię, by znalazł się ktoś gotowy zapłacić życiem dla Korda. Chyba, że... nie, to niemożliwe... - Rada... - szepnął Dorget - oprócz nas tylko oni wiedzieli. Rozdział VIII Istnienie domniemanego zdrajcy w szeregach Ruchu Oporu nie dawało Fedarowi spokoju. Co prawda jeśli wziąć pod uwagę osobę, z której wydobył owe informacji, nie miał powodu, by w nie uwierzyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał ogromne podstawy, by z góry potraktować to jako kłamstwo. Grasder wiele razy powtarzał mu, że informacja jest potężną bronią. A czasami dezinformacja bywa jeszcze potężniejsza. Czyżby tak było i tym razem? Mutant zełgał, aby zasiać w jego sercu zwątpienie i nieufność wobec Rady? Wobec sojuszników? Chociaż z drugiej strony, przyjmując jego wyznanie za prawdziwe wszystko nabierało sensu. W końcu jak inaczej wytłumaczyć zasadzkę sługusów Korda? Podczas gdy Toa Żelaza bił się z myślami, Iras musiał bić się z czymś nieco groźniejszym. Toa Ognia o mało nie ugryzł się w język. Starał się ze wszystkich sił, by nie wydać z siebie krzyku, gdy mocarny ogon jaszczura oplótł się wokół jego pasa. Uścisk zaciskał się coraz bardziej i bardziej, nie ułatwiając zadania. Członek Ruchu Oporu spróbował użyć swojej Kanohi Jutlin na przeciwniku, by osłabić jego pancerz i mechaniczne części. Prawie się roześmiał, gdy jego plan spełzł na niczym, a wszystko poprzez niespotykaną budowę ciała oponenta. Prawie, gdyż groźba zmiażdżenia skutecznie psuła mu humor. Na szczęście miał plan awaryjny. Chwycił obiema rękami za ogon, po czym począł uwalniać swój żywioł, przepalając go w dotykanych miejscach. W przeciwieństwie do niego bestia nie miała nic przeciwko wydaniu z siebie okrzyku bólu. Wyswobodzony padł na podłoże, rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze. Czuł się jakby każdy oddech mógł być jego ostatnim. Co w sumie było wysoce prawdopodobne. Potwór zostawiał ślady pazurów na podłodze mknąć w jego kierunku. Chciał zemsty. Iras zaklął w myślał. Był całkowicie bezbronny. Oręż? Został mu wytrącony na początku starcia. Kanohi? Świetnie sprawdzała się na każdego dotychczas spotkanego adwersarza, jednak na jaszczura okazała się bezużyteczna. Żywioł? Potrzebował czasu, by się otrząsnąć i dostatecznie skupić, aby z niego skorzystać. Czasu, którego niestety nie miał. Zacisnął pięści. Odruchowo zacisnął powieki. Nic się nie stało. Ryk bestii nagle się urwał. Niepewnie otworzył oczy. Monstrum leżała nieruchomo kilka bio przed nim. Z niewielkiej dziury na czole sączyła się intensywna stróżka krwi. Toa Ognia nie był wstanie dostrzec czegoś na kształt zakrwawionego gwoździa, który kilka sekund temu przeszedł na wylot przez czaszkę monstrum, a teraz spoczywał wbity w pobliską ścianę. Obrócił się. Uśmiechnął się na widok Fedara i Dorgeta niosącego nieprzytomnego Toa Powietrza. - W samą porę - rzucił im na powitanie, po czym splunął krwią - coś strasznie długo się wam zeszło! Mam nadzieję, że chociaż nie zmarnowaliście tam swojego czasu! Przybyli Toa wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. - No, znaleźliście tam coś ciekawego? - Można tak powiedział - odparł Duch Nynrah - a tak właściwie, była nas sporo więcej. Gdzie naukowcy i Theron? - Pff, rozejrzyj się dookoła! Widzisz te krwawe papki na ścianach i suficie? - Rozumiem... - A niech to Karzahni! Z jednym daliśmy sobie radę, potem wpadły jeszcze kolejne i- - Dobra, dobra, nie musisz się przed nami usprawiedliwiać. Daruj sobie wymówki - wypalił Dorget - wątpię, żebyśmy jako jedyni natknęli się na te stworzenia. Chodźmy odszukać innych, miejmy nadzieję, że dla nich nie jest za późno. *** Zmęczeni, poobijani, a w niektórych przypadkach ranni Toa zebrali się przy wejściu do Zamku Argana. We wnętrzu twierdzy stracili w sumie czterech towarzyszy broni. Przy okazji śmierć ponieśli wszyscy napastnicy. I nie tylko oni. - Więc mówisz, że bestie najpierw rzuciły się na naukowców, a dopiero potem na was? - zdziwił się Fedar - Interesujące... Tercar skinął głową, by potwierdzić. Stał wraz z Dorgetem i Fedarem w niewielkiej odległości od reszty drużyny. Od jakiegoś czasu nie musieli się martwić o Toa Dźwięku, który mógłby bez problemu ich podsłuchać... - Tak, ale dużo bardziej interesujące jest to, co wy mówicie - zaczął Toa Ziemi - a więc zdrada? Na dobry początek lepiej się z tym wszystkimi nie dzielić, nie mamy żadnych dowodów. - I nasze relacje są nieco sprzeczne, nieprawdaż? - przemówił Dorget - Paskuda mówiła, że to my dwaj byliśmy celem, dlatego się rozdzielili. Z kolei z tego co ty mówisz wynika, że byli nim naukowcy. - Mimo wszystko to podejrzane - wtrącił się Fedar - bo jednak o nas wiedzieli i zastawili na nas pułapkę. A eliminacja naukowców? Jakby chcieli się upewnić, że w razie czego żaden z nich nie puści pary z ust. - To w sumie też się im się nie udało - uśmiechnął się Dorget - bo przeżył ten Vortixx, który zaprowadził nas do... więzienia. - I tak nie powiedział nam więcej, niż już wiemy - dodał Tercar - a wracając do tematu zdrajcy... chyba wszyscy mamy tego samego kandydata, nie? Dwaj Toa jednocześnie pokiwali głowami. - Ulmo ostatnio jakoś bardzo odżył - zauważył Fedar - i uparcie nalegał, by wysłać więcej osób na misję. Chciał w ten sposób zabić więcej osób? Sprawić, że Ruch odniesie większe straty? - Jednak gdyby było nas więcej, możliwe, że nie odnieślibyśmy żadnych strat - stwierdził Tercar - Tak, chociaż możliwe, że nie wiedział jaką dokładnie pułapkę na nas zastawili... może myślał, że nie mamy szans z tym co na nas czeka? - Dobra, to co teraz zrobimy? - zapytał Toa Magnetyzmu - Wrócimy do domu, zobaczymy jego reakcję - oznajmij Toa Ziemi - a potem będziemy musieli improwizować. - Serio? To wszystko? - Na razie nie możemy sobie pozwolić na nic więcej. Jeśli informacja o zdrajcy to kłamstwo, to wywołamy tylko niepotrzebne zamieszanie. - A jeśli nie? - Wtedy mamy problem. Duży problem. *** Zmrok zapadł już dawno temu. Toa w pośpiechu oddali się od starej twierdzy i rozbili obóz w pobliskim lesie. Nie chcieli ryzykować pobytu w Zamku Argana, tak samo jak wędrówki po zmroku. Obawiali się, że na szlaku mogą natrafić na kolejne zagrożenie, w związku z tym postanowili wstrzymać pochód i zregenerować nadwątlone siły, by przynajmniej móc się efektywniej bronić. Trójka posiadająca informacje o domniemanym zdrajcy objęła nocną wartę, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś lub coś chciało zaskoczyć kompanię we śnie. Przy okazji zyskali dzięki temu dogodną sposobność, by przedyskutować pewne sprawy, którymi na razie nie chcieli się dzielić z innymi. Jednak nie byli jedynymi, którzy tamtej nocy nie zakosztowali słodkiego snu. Nis siedziała oparta o pień potężnego dębu. Złożyła ręce na kolana i spuściła nisko głowę. Światło rzucane przez dogasające płomienie ogniska lekko oświetlało jej twarz. Nagle płomień przybrał na sile. Toa Wody nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi. Zareagowała dopiero, gdy do jej uszu dotarł niepokojący szelest i wyczuła ruch w pobliża. Natychmiast dobyła swój trójząb, jednak gdy tylko rozeznała się w sytuacja opuściła go tak szybko, jak po niego sięgnęła. Wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji, jednak tym razem uniosła głowę. - Mogę się dosiąść? - zapytał Atum - Pewnie, rób co chcesz - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie - Dobrze się czujesz? Nis jedynie skinęła głową. - Dlaczego tutaj tak siedzisz? Może powinna pójść już spać? - Toa Ognia odezwał się po dłuższej chwili ciszy. - Nie chcę spać. Nie mogę. - Coś cię trapi? - zaniepokoił się Toa Ognia - Chodzi o to co się stało w zamku - odparła natychmiast - Ach, o to. Tak, robiło się już naprawdę gorąco. Ale już jest po wszystkim, pokonaliśmy tamte potwory i mamy tu za sobą. Poza tym nie ma się czego bać, Fedar i pozostali czuwając, więc jesteśmy bezpieczni. - Nie, nie o to chodzi - Toa Wody spojrzała na swojego rozmówcę - nie w tym tkwi problem. - Więc w czym? - dociekał Atum - Ja... - zwróciła wzrok w płomienie - ja nie mogę o nich zapomnieć. Nie potrafię wyprzeć ich obrazu z mojej pamięci. Chodzi mi o tamte mutanty, ale nie mam na myśli tych, które nas zaatakowały. Mam na myśli te wcześniejsze, nieudane. - Nadal się tym zadręczasz? - Toa Ognia położył rękę na jej ramieniu - Przecież dobrze wiesz, że... -... nie mogliśmy nic na to poradzić - dokończyła za niego - Wiem. I to jest właśnie w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Ta bezsilność. - Mutacja była nieodwracalna, nawet Shou by to przyznał. Mogliśmy jedynie skrócić ich cierpienia, nic więcej. - Skrócić cierpienia... tak. A ty zrobiłeś to natychmiast, bez cienia zawahania! - podniosła lekko głos - Nie myślałeś ani przez chwilę, co oni czują? Bo z tego co wiem, to śmierć w płomieniach nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Wiem, że tak nie wyglądali, ale kiedyś te stworzenia były takie same jak my. Takie same... - Wiem, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale to było jedyne co mogliśmy zrobić, by ulżyć im w niedoli. No i nie zapominaj, że takie otrzymaliśmy rozkazy. Musieliśmy je wypełnić. Jak nie ja, to ktoś inny. - Własnie, rozkazy! - oburzyła się Toa Wody - Zostawiliśmy ciała tylu osób rozsmarowane na posadzce zamku, straciliśmy naszych przyjaciół, ale nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia przejętego ich losem! Liczyło się tylko, by zabrać jakieś rupiecie i jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, bo tak nakazują rozkazy. - To cię tak bardzo drażni? - Ja tylko... - wydukała Nis, gdy już zdążyła odrobinę ochłonąć - zaczęłam się nad czymś zastanawiać. - Nad czym? - To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ma miejsce taka sytuacja, wiesz? Nie da rady spamiętać ile razy powtarzano nam, by za wszelką cenę wykonać zadanie. Słyszałam kiedyś o pewnym Toa, którego ukarano u nas dlatego, że zmniejszył szansę na powodzenie misji dlatego, że spróbował uratować przyjaciół, którzy trafili do niewoli. Możesz w to uwierzyć? Przez to nabrałam wątpliwości. Czy oni się czymś faktycznie różnią? Ci, z którymi walczymy oraz ci, którzy rozkazują nam walczyć? Bo w sumie wychodzi na to, że przełożeni oczekują od nas, abyśmy wyzbyli się empatii, zapomnieli o emocjach, myśleli tylko o misji. Byśmy ślepo wykonywali ich rozkazy, nic więcej. Czy w ten sposób nie działają też ci źli? Myślałam, że to właśnie człowieczeństwo nas od nich odróżnia. - I dobrze myślałaś. Nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni, jesteśmy zupełnie inni! - Tak, my tak - westchnęła Toa Wody - ale nie nasi wspaniali przełożeni. Powiedz mi, czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co to będzie, gdy osiągniemy nas cel? Pozbędziemy się tyranów i wtedy co? Kto zaprowadzi porządek? Co jeśli Rada obróci się wtedy przeciwko sobie i kończąc jedną wojnę rozpętamy tylko drugą? Nic nie odpowiedział. Nie był w stanie. Przez dłuższy czas oboje siedzieli w milczeniu, aż w końcu i ich zmorzyła senność. Przechodzący obok nich Fedar uśmiechną się lekko, widząc głowę śpiącej Toa Wody spoczywającą na ramieniu Toa Ognia. - Przynajmniej oni nie mają teraz nic na głowie i mogą nacieszyć się spokojem - pomyślał - dobre i to. *** Toa ponownie dobrali się w mniejsze grupy i rozdzielili się. Zeszli się ponownie dopiero po pięciu dniach, na szlaku prowadzącym bezpośrednio do ich bazy. Fedar, Dorget i Tercar maszerowali przodem, zaniepokojeni. Żaden z nich nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym niż o zdrajcy. Ich posępny nastrój udzielił się reszcie zespołu. Iras stąpał u boku Arena, który od czasu do czasu lekko kuśtykał, podpierając się samym drzewcem, który pozostał z jego włóczni. Toa Powietrza odniósł wiele dotkliwych obrażeń w Zamku Arganu, jego towarzysz ocenił, że na wykurowanie większości z nich potrzebne będzie sporo czasu. - Heh, oglądalibyśmy teraz ten mecz Kolhi, co? - zagadał w końcu - Ta... - odparł przygnębiony Aren - Szkoda, że sprawy nie potoczyły się nieco inaczej. - Hmm... jak już o sporcie mowa, to czegoś ostatnio nie dokończyłeś, pamiętasz? Co zrobił ten cały Huki w ostatniej minucie meczu? - Co? Ach, to. Cóż, jak już wspomniałem jego drużyna była w kiepskiej sytuacji, ale on... Niestety i tym razem nie było mu dane podzielić się z kompanem informacją o tym, co Huki dokonał w ostatniej minucie meczu. Fedar doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że właściwa Ziemia Niczyja od jakiegoś czasu znajduje się już w zasięgu jego Kanohi. Nie wiedzieć czemu wahał się przed jej użyciem, jakby podświadomie czując, że to co ujrzy nie przypadnie mu do gustu. Mimo wszystko w końcu uległ ciekawości i skorzystał z teleskopowego wzroku. Zamarł na chwilę, po czym odwrócił się do Toa Ziemi, krzycząc coś w pośpiechu, a następnie rzucił się do biegu. Po chwili Tercar odwrócił się do pozostałych podróżnych i przekrzykując Arena nakazał im czym prędzej ruszyć w ślad za Toa Żelaza. Lekko skonsternowani zdziwili się nieco, lecz bezzwłocznie wykonali jego rozkaz. - Ej, co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Toa Powietrza, gdy Iras ujął go pod ramię - Jak to co? Przecież widzę, że kiepsko z twoją nogą. Pomogę ci iść! Aren uśmiechnął się na chwilę, lesz szybko z powrotem spochmurniał. - Nie, zostaw mnie - przemówił - nie wiem co się dzieje, ale to pewnie coś poważne, skoro Tercar kazał nam pędzić na złamanie karku do miasta. Pewnie jesteś tam potrzebny, bardziej niż tutaj. Toa Ognia nawet nie dyskutował. Skinął głową i popędził przed siebie. Tercar mknął przez las z zawrotną prędkością. Zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie spowodowane długimi susami, jednak nie zwolnił ani na moment. Nie mógł. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Że to, co powiedział mu Toa Żelaza biegnący niespełna kilkanaście bio przed nim nie było prawdą. Spojrzał w górę, ponad wysokie korony drzew. Dostrzegł szare kłęby dymu w oddali. Zacisnął pięści i zaklął pod nosem. W takich chwilach głęboko żałował, że nie zdecydował się na Kakamę zamiast Pakari. Wreszcie dotarli do celu, pod główną bramę. A raczej to, co z niej pozostało. Z konstrukcji fortyfikacji biegnących dookoła Ziemi Niczyjej nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu. Wśród sterty gruzów, na tle płonących się budynków i zgliszczy rozgrywała się nierówna walka. Dwóch tęgich Skakdi cięło w dzikim szale ranionego Steltianina, który z coraz mniejszą skutecznością parował ich ciosy, co chwila odnosząc nowe rany. Fedar przybliżył sobie ten widok korzystając z Akaku. Spostrzegł zdobienia na zielonkawym pancerzu Steltianina, nie miał wątpliwości, że to ten sam wzór, który noszą podwładni Shou. Natychmiast dobył broń i ruszył wyrównać jego szanse. Wskoczył pomiędzy Zakaziańczyków, których zaskoczył swoim niespodziewanym pojawieniem. Wirując ciął jednego z nich wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, jednocześnie uraczył drugiego solidnym kopnięciem w brzuch. Delikwent zgiął się w pół, jednak zdołał się natychmiast wyprostować i przyjąć na dwa krótkie toporki klingę, opadającą na jego głowę. Zaryczał wściekle i odepchnął od siebie Toa Żelaza, który natychmiast ponownie do niego dopadł, tnąc z prawej. Skakdi z łatwością sparował i ten cios. Fedar natychmiast zamachnął się drugą ręką, w której momentalnie pojawił się buzdygan utworzony mocą żelaza. Zdezorientowany przeciwnik nie zdążył zareagować i przyjął obuch na twarz. Zachwiał się, rozluźniając uścisk na toporkach. Pod wpływem kolejnego uderzenia stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię, przy okazji upuszczając broń. W locie poczuł, że stracił też przy okazji kilka zębów. - Czekaj, Toa! - wydarł się drugi Skakdi, przyciskając mocarną dłonią ranę na piersi w celu zatamowania krwawienia - Nie masz pojęcia, co się tu dzieje! Reakcją Ducha Nynrach było tylko przewrócenie oczami. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zamierzył zrobić na polu bitwy, było dać się rozproszyć słowom przeciwnika. Pochwycił miecz oburącz i poczłapał w kierunku drugiego oponenta. Po drodze usłyszał za plecami coś przypominającego odgłos kroków i cichy szelest. Machinalnie obrócił się na pięcie, w ruchu tworząc metalową tarczę, którą przed siebie wysunął. Drugą ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zamierzał zrobić na polu bitwy, było dać się zajść od tyłu pierwszemu lepszemu wrogowi. Jednak ku jego zdziwieniu to nie był pierwszy lepszy wróg. Naprzeciw niego stanął nie kto inny, lecz ten sam Steltianin, którego chwilę temu uratował. Fedar nie zdołał ukryć zdziwienia widocznego w jego oczach, podobnie z oponentem, który nie spodziewał się natychmiastowej obrony. Jednak to ten drugi otrząsnął się pierwszy. Zamachnął mieczem sponad głowy, a to co wydarzyło się potem ponownie wprowadziło go w osłupienie. Zarówno należący do niego oręż jak i ręce zawisły nieruchomo w powietrzu. Mimo ogromnego wysiłku, jaki włożył w wyprowadzenie ataku nie był w stanie poruszyć nimi ani o milimetr. Posłał pytające spojrzenie w kierunku adwersarza. - Jakbym miał ci to jeszcze wyjaśnić, dobre sobie! - prychnął Toa Żelaza, po czym przeobraził tarczą w młot i wyprowadził cios w czerep Vortixx, pozbawiając go przytomności. Ten spuścił głowę, lecz zamiast osunąć się na podłoże zawisł nieruchomo w powietrzu z wciąż uniesionymi rękoma. Duch Nynrah odwrócił się, tak jak się spodziewał ujrzał Dorgeta, który musiał udzielić mu małego wsparcia. Nie spodziewał się natomiast, że ranny Skakdi będzie podtrzymywany przez Tercara, który wykorzystując Moc Toa lekko wyleczył jego obrażenie. - Dobra, to teraz może ktoś mi wyjaśni, co tu się wyprawia? - wypalił szybko Dorget, zanim ktokolwiek inny zdążył przemówić - Bo wiecie, bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć kogo mam bić, a sprawa nie wydaje się być do końca taka jasna. - Ech, chciałem to powiedzieć waszemu narwanemu przyjacielowi, ale on oczywiście musiał... - zaczął rozdrażniony Skakdi, ale po chwili dał sobie na wstrzymanie - a dobra, nieważne. W każdym razie, zdradzili nas, wyobrażacie to sobie! Zdradzili nas! Trójka Toa natychmiast utkwiła wzrok w Zakaziańczyku. - Kto!? - zapytali niemal jednocześnie - Ten wariat Shou! Zawsze wiedziałem, że ten cherlak ma nierówno pod sufitem i nie można mu ufać! Ulmo też to powtarzał, szlag by to! - C-co? Zdradził nas? Ale jak to możliwe? - z trudem wykrztusił z siebie Fedar - On przecież... - A niech was, typowi Toa! Zamiast się tak wszystkiemu wiecznie dziwić i zadawać niepotrzebne pytania, może ruszylibyście się wreszcie do działania, co? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że was gatunek jeszcze nie wymarł! - Hm, jakiś rasista z tego delikwenta - przemknęło przez myśl Duchowi Nynrah - ciekawe, czyżby w ich kulturze utarł się jakiś stereotypowy obraz Toa, tak jak u nas na temat ich gatunku? - No dobra, tyle mi starczy - rzucił dziarsko Dorget - czas skopać kila- - Czekaj! - przerwał mu Skakdi - Jeśli myślisz, że wrogami są tylko ludzie Shou, to jesteś w błędzie. Są z nimi jakieś, jakieś... a niech to, sam nie wiem co to, pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem taki paskudy! Wyglądają trochę jak Rahi, ale nimi nie są. Chodzą na dwóch nogach, mają normalną broń i nawet gadają! - Oho - odezwał się Tercar - robi się coraz ciekawiej... Ulmo oddychał ciężko, trzymając się za ranę na lewym ramieniu. Jego niebieskawy pancerz był niemal całkowicie pokryty krwią, niekoniecznie jego własną. Jeden z trzech nieco oddalonych adwersarzy zbliżył się do niego z triumfalnym uśmiechem na twarzy, gotowy dobić rozbrojonego przeciwnika. Jak widać nie znał za dobrze Skakdi i nie wiedział do czego byli zdolni. Członek Rady z mrożącym krew w żyłach okrzykiem rzucił się w jego kierunku, gdy ten przebył połowę dzielącego ich dystansu. W jego oczach zapłonęła dzika furia. Nim napastnik zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Zakaziańczyk płynnym ruchem chwycił go za gardło i uniósł wysoko w górę tylko jedną ręką. Vortixx rozpaczliwie wierzgał kończynami, czując coraz mocniejszy uścisk. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć nietypowe pstryknięcie, a jego martwe ciało ze zmasakrowaną krtanią opadło na ziemię uwolnione z zabójczego uścisku. Skakdi działał szybko, by uprzedzić wrogi kontratak. Natychmiast dopadł do osłupiałych przeciwników, lecz ci byli już przygotowani. Jeden z nich zamachnął się toporkiem, jednak Ulmo beż żadnego trudu uchylił się przed ciosem i złapał za rękę dzierżącą broń. Potężnym kopnięciem zachwiał oponenta, po czym szarpnął jego ręką i rzucił nim na kilka bio. Ofiara padła na ziemię, a moment po tym opancerzona stopa Ulmo padła na jego kręgosłup, a następnie kilkakrotnie na głowę, aż została z niej tylko krwawa papka. Skakdi zaryczał wyrywając toporek z objęć trupa, obrócił się gotowy rozszarpać ostatniego agresora. Lecz zamiast wyprowadzić kolejny atak prychnął z pogardą. - No, dotarliście w samą porę! - rzucił na powitanie Fedarowi i Tercarowi, którzy uporali się z jego ostatnim przeciwnikiem - Chociaż myślę, że trochę się spóźniliście, zabawa już się kończy. Wiecie chociaż, co się tu dzieje? - Mniej więcej - odpowiedział Toa Ziemi - Shou nas zdradził, czy to prawda? - Tak, prawda. Najpierw coś wybuchło, ogień zajął kilka budynków. Poszliśmy to ugasić, wtedy nagle rzucili się na nas jego ludzie. Potem z lasu wyszły jakieś paskudy, przy których nawet ja uchodzę za pięknego. No, w skrócie to tyle. - Dobrze, w takim razie co teraz mamy zrobić? Jak dokładnie wygląda sytuacja? - Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem, spóźniliście się. Zepchnęliśmy ich wszystkich do dzielnicy Shou, tego śmiecia. Wydałem rozkaz, by jak najszybciej zarżnąć tego zdrajcę i wszystkich jego ludzi. - Co takiego? - obruszył się Fedar - Dlaczego wszystkich!? - Bo to zdrajcy, tacy sami jak on. Wszyscy chcieli wbić nam nóż w plecy, więc teraz za to zapłacą! - Nie... nie wszyscy! Fedar natychmiast obrócił się na pięcie i rzucił się do biegu, nim którykolwiek z jego sojuszników zdążył go zatrzymać. - Jest ktoś, kto na pewno nie pomagał w tej zdradzie! - pomyślał - Ktoś, kto nie zasługuje na śmierć pośród tych wszystkich zbrodniarzy... ktoś, kogo muszę uratować! Rozdział IX Fedar błyskawicznie przemknął pośród strawionych przez ogień, walących się domostw i pognał wzdłuż ulicy pełnej krwi, gruzów oraz trupów. Już dawno wkroczył na teren dzielnicy należącej do Shou. Chociaż często tu bywał i zdążył doskonale zaznajomić się z okolicą, burza myśli szalejąca w jego głowie sprawiła, że czuł się, jakby zawitał w te rejony pierwszy raz w życiu. Z drugiej strony liczne budynki zamienione w ruiny też mogły mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Nie był pewny czy skręcić w lewo, czy też w prawo lub może kroczyć za krwawym śladem poległych wojowników. Potężna eksplozja w oddali rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości co do kierunku, który powinien obrać, jakie do tej pory mu towarzyszyły. Tam gdzie ogień i destrukcja, tam musiała toczyć się bitwa. Jego cel. Wydawało mu się, że każda minuty dłuży się w nieskończoność, nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, nim dotarł na miejsce. Nie obchodziło go to, najważniejsze, że dotarł. Zatrzymał się, niepewny jak należy dalej postąpić. Rzeź. Jedyne słowo, którym mógł opisać widok, jaki na niego czekał. Na placu przed siedzibą Shou starły się dwie armie. Wszyscy zbili się w zwartą, ciasną kupę, siekąc i tłukąc na oślep. Wrzawa, wrzaski, szczęk metalu i tryskająca jucha. Kamraci ściśnięci obok siebie, po obu stronach z trudem unikali zmiażdżenia przez własnych kompanów. Tylko po to, by zaraz paść od miecze przeciwnika, całkiem możliwe, że nawet wymierzonego w kogoś innego. Paść i stworzyć wyrwę, między żołnierzami, którą po chwili i tak łatał ktoś inny. Żadnej pracy nóg tudzież jakiejkolwiek techniki włożonej w walkę. Najprostsza, zwykłą rąbanka. Gdy po jakimś czasie w miarę na trzeźwo ocenił sytuację, stwierdził, że póki co bitwa rozgrywa się w całkiem sporej odległości od siedziby zdrajcy. Oznaczało to, że przez pewien czas budynek pozostanie nietknięty. Nie był pewien, czy jego pomocnica lub on nadal byli w środku. Dopiero rozmyślając o nich wpadł na pomysł, by użyć Akaku. Zrugał się w myślach, że dopiero teraz. Odetchnął z ulgą, oboje byli na piętrze. Vortixx trzymał Matorankę, próbującą wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Na ten widok Fedar zacisnął pięści. Kątem oka spostrzegł trzech strażników na parterze. Nic wielkiego. Mimo to szpetnie zaklął. Przeciśnięcie się przez walczący tłum graniczyło z cudem. Na domiar złego szybko zauważył, że w bitwie bierze udział wiele organicznych mutantów, czyli plan z natychmiastowym obezwładnieniem ich mocą mógł już sobie darować. - Rany, rany, trochę to kłopotliwe, nie? - zaskoczył go znajomy głos - Chyba większość z nich nie jest podatna na nasze żywioły. - Dorget? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? I dlaczego jesteś tu, a nie tam ? - wskazał na wojowników - Myślałem, że lubisz być w centrum uwagi. - Cóż, bo lubię, ale w centrum uwagi można być na wiele sposób. Osobiście uważam, że zostanie trupem zmasakrowanym do tego stopnia, że wszyscy inni dziwią się, że coś takiego kiedyś żyło i wyglądało jak Toa nie jest najmądrzejszą opcją. - Ta... masz może jakiś pomysł jak przejść na drugą stronę? W środku jest Shou, trzyma Belę, muszę ją jakość uwolnić. Toa Magnetyzmu zaśmiał się. - Myślę, że mam coś, co może ci się przydać - wyciągnął zza pleców Kanohi Kualsi - dzięki temu będziesz mógł się przedostać na drugą stronę. - Co? Maska Szybkiej Podróży? Bardzo wygodne. Skąd ją masz? - A, leżała sobie. Właściciel też. I nie zapowiada się na to, że kiedykolwiek wstanie. Więc ją sobie wziąłem, potem zobaczyłem eksplozję, uznałem, że jestem tam potrzebny i oto przybyłem na miejsce! Ale dobra, starczy tego dobrego - wręczył maskę partnerowi - bierz ich Muako. Fedar pierwszy raz korzystał z tej maski. Spodziewał się, że nie będzie to najprzyjemniejsze doświadczenie, że będą towarzyszyć mu jakieś zawroty głowy lub nawet lekki ból. Ku jego zdziwieniu było to zupełnie neutralne doświadczenie. Ot, w jednej chwili był w jednym miejscu, a w następnej w drugim, za liniami wroga. Nikt nie zauważył jego przybycia. Toa Żelaza wykorzystał to i stworzył najeżone kolcami kraty na tyle wysokie i szerokie, by nikt niepożądany nie zaskoczył go później od tyłu. Przy okazji odciął wrogom drogę dalszej ucieczki i wprowadził ich w niemałą konsternację wywołaną nagłym pojawieniem się przeszkody. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Ponownie skorzystał z Kanohi Kualsi i teleportował się do środka, tuż przed zaskoczonych strażników. Natychmiast nadział jednego z nich na sztych miecza, po czym przeniósł się za drugiego i płynnym ruchem poderżnął mu gardło. Trzeci delikwent rzucił się na niego z uniesionym buzdyganem. Zdziwił się, gdy oponent nagle zniknął, jednak nie był już w stanie wyhamować. Z trzaskiem wpadł na regał z książkami, który doszczętnie zdemolował, a potem osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię, uderzony obuchem, stworzonym przez Toa Żelaza. - Dobra... został już tylko Shou... Duch Nynrah po raz kolejny wykorzystał moc Kanohi i teleportował się do pokoju, gdzie powinien przebywać Vortixx z Ga-Matoranką. - Może powinienem zachować tę maskę? - pomyślał przybywając do pomieszczenia Zobaczył ich. Stali i szarpali się, tak jak wtedy, gdy wejrzał do środka korzystając z Akaku. Przez cały ten czas? Toa uznał, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak. Nawet nie zareagowali na jego pojawienie się. Fedar odsunął się od nich, przeczuwając jakiś podstęp. Po chwili zarówno zdrajca jak i Kala zniknęli. W miejscu gdzie stali z wolna toczyła się mała, szara kuleczka. Kuleczka zabłysnęła na niebieskiego i wydobył się z niej znajomy głos. Głos należący do Shou. - Witaj, Fedar, podobał ci się mój hologram? Och, nawet nie odpowiadaj, to tylko nagranie, nie ma co liczyć na jakąkolwiek interakcję między nami. Znam cię już jakiś czas, wiem, że masz pewnie wiele pytań. Jestem też pewny, że przybyłeś tu przed wszystkimi, by uratować moją małą asystentkę. Nie martw, nic jej nie jest. Do czasu. Pewnie chciałbyś mi ją wydrzeć, czyż nie? I przy okazji poznać moje motywy oraz wymierzyć mi sprawiedliwość, zgadłem? Proszę bardzo! Kuleczka zatrzymała się u jego stóp i wyświetliła kolejny hologram, przedstawiający Południowy Kontynent, na którym co jakiś czas migała mała, czerwona kropeczka. - Będę tam jeszcze kilka dni - ponownie rozległ się głos Vortixx - wiem jaki jesteś podejrzliwy, ale nie martw się, to nie pułapka. Ja... chcę ci otworzyć oczy i przy okazji... pokazać coś pięknego. Jak już uporacie się z moimi ludźmi, zauważycie, że zarówno pośród poległych jak i ocalałych nie ma pewnych osób. Są ze mną. Posłużą mi do eksperymentów. Przekaz te informacje moim kolegom z Rady. A gdy to zrobisz i zamienicie kilka słów, zadaj sobie jedno, niezmiernie ważne pytanie. Kto tak naprawdę jest tym złym? Fedar stał przez chwilę w kompletnym osłupieniu. Zastanawiał się, czy zaraz spotka go kolejna niespodzianka, jednak najwyraźniej na jakiś czas wyczerpał ich limit, gdyż nic się nie wydarzyło. Schylił się po metalową kuleczkę i zszedł z nią na dół po schodach. Był wściekły. Zacisnął rękę na rękojeści miecza, gotowy dać upust swojej furii na pierwszym oponencie, który stanie mu na drodze. Po przekroczeniu progu posiadłości Shou, z wściekłości wbił oręż w ziemię. Powyginane kraty, które stworzył kilka chwil temu przybrały kształt ogromnej sfery, wewnątrz której zgromadzono nieprzyjaciół. Zarówno tych żywych jak i martwych. Był pewien, że to robota Dorgeta, który stał w pobliżu swojego dzieła i podpierał się o kosę. - A niech to, nawet nie dadzą mi się w spokoju wyżyć - przemknęło przez myśl Toa Żelaza Gdy tylko wstąpił w krzątający się naokoło tłum, natychmiast dopadł do niego Tercar. - Rany, Fedar, gdzieś ty był cały ten czas? Masz pojęcie co się tu działo? - Mam, uwierz mi, mam - Duch Nynrah zademonstrował mu projektor znaleziony w siedzibie Shou - I mam też coś, co musisz zobaczyć. Rada też. *** Fedar, Tercar i pięciu członków Rady Ziemi Niczyjej zebrali się na uboczu, w najmniej zdewastowanym domostwie w okolicy. Pozbawionym jednej ściany i sufitu, przynajmniej dzięki temu nie musieli się martwić, że coś spadłoby im na głowy. - No cóż, chociaż dla odmiany jesteśmy na świeżym powietrzu - oświadczył Grasder Toa Żelaza włączył projektor zdradzieckiego Vortixx, pozostali przysłuchiwali się pozostawionej przez niego wiadomości z ogromną uwagą. - Hm, faktycznie. Od początku tego zamieszania nie mogłem odszukać moich dwóch przybocznych - wyznał Farro, Toa Ognia - to z zgadza się z treścią wiadomości, czyż nie? - Doprawdy? A niby kiedy ich szukałeś? Dopiero co odparliśmy atak, dodam do tego, że z zaskoczenia - odezwał się Ulmo - to oczywiste, że wśród nas panuje małe zamieszanie. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że ktoś został porwany. Może twoi są gdzieś w pobliżu i pomagają ogarnąć ten bałagan? - Niemożliwe, są niezwykle lojalni, natychmiast by mnie odnaleźli i się do mnie zameldowali. - Cóż, no to może leżą sobie gdzieś na stosie trupów? Identyfikacja zwłok potrwa trochę czasu... - Ech, typowy zakaziański takt... - westchnął Toa Roślinności - Hę? A co? Mam go poklepać po ramieniu i pozwolić się wypłakać? To wojna, ludzie na niej giną i trzeba się z tym pogodzić! - Cisza! - przerwał Ivo - Dopiero co z naszego grona wyłamał się jeden członek, ktoś chce pójść w jego ślady? Nie? To dobrze. Wracając do właściwego tematu - załóżmy, że to co pośrednio przekazał nam Shou jest prawdą. Że porwał bliżej nieokreśloną liczbę naszych ludzi, w tym przybocznych Farro i tę Matorankę... hm... jak ona się nazywała? Kola? - Kala - poprawił go Toa Żelaza - Niech będzie i tak. Załóżmy też, że lokalizacja, którą nam podał jest prawdziwa. Mało tego, przyjmijmy taką wersję, że nie czeka tam na nas żadna pułapka. - Ha! Dobre sobie, to ewidentnie jakaś pułapka, to nawet nie podlega dyskusji! - wtrącił się Ulmo - Hm... i tak, i nie - stwierdził zamyślony Grasder - Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytał Farro - Widzicie, gdybyśmy wyruszyli ocalić jeńców, nasze i tak nadwątlone siły zostałyby jeszcze bardziej osłabione. Może w naszą stronę właśnie zmierza drugi najazd, kto wie? - Ha! I ten żałosny zdrajca myśli, że tak zrobimy? Pognamy do niego na złamanie karku i zostawimy naszą siedzibę nieochronioną? - zapytał Ulmo - Cóż, zakładamy, że porwano przybocznych Farro, tak? Może wszyscy uprowadzeni są jak oni? Mam na myśli, to nie byle kto, tylko bardzo ważne osoby, liczące się w ruchu oporu. Może... może Shou liczy na to, że gdy już odkryjemy, że oni zniknęli... te ważne dla nas osoby, może liczy na to, że właśnie dlatego wyruszymy im na pomoc? - Podsumowując - zabrał głos Farro - Shou dał nam wybór, tak? Zostać tu i przygotować się do ewentualnego odparcia kolejnego ataku lub zaryzykować i odbić naszych ludzi? - To tylko przypuszczenia - dodał Grasder Zapanowała chwila ciszy. - Hm, to możemy się rozejść, tak? - przerwał milczenie Ulmo Pozostali członkowie rady potwierdzili to skinieniami głowy, tudzież cichymi pomrukami. - Co? - wyrwało się Fedarowi - Rozejść się? Przecież nawet nie postanowiliście co zrobić w tej sprawie! Wszyscy utkwili w nim swoje posępne spojrzenia. Jedynie Skakdi parsknął śmiechem. - Ach, widać, że niedoświadczony - westchnął - uwierz mi, postanowiliśmy. Niektórzy zapewne już dawno. Zostajemy tutaj i szykujemy się do obrony, to chyba oczywiste, nie? Nie ma nad czym dyskutować. - Nie ma nad czym dyskutować? Czyli pozostawienie porwanych na śmierć nie podlega dyskusji? Rozumiem, że nie można tam wysłać nie wiadomo ilu ludzi, to skrajnie głupie wiem o tym, ale do takiej misji wystarczy mała grupka! Ledwie kilka osób! Sam mogę zgłosić się na ochotnika, jestem świetny w działaniu po cichu, a jeśli Shou zastawił na nas jakąś pułapkę to i tak sobie z nią poradzę i- - Wykluczone - przerwał mu stanowczo Farro - Zdrada członka Rady postawiła nas w naprawdę niekorzystnej sytuacji, potrzebujemy teraz wszystkich osób zdatnych do boju. Szczególnie ciebie, jako Toa Żelaza, jesteś dla nas zbyt cenny, byśmy wysłali cię na tak niepewną akcję. - Ale.. Toa Ziemi położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - Posłuchaj, wiem, że może ci się to nie podobać, w końcu porwano twoją przyjaciółkę, czyż nie? Uwierz mi, chciałbym uratować tamtych ludzi, ale nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Jesteśmy świeżo po ataku z wewnątrz, wystarczy przejść się po okolicy, by zauważyć, że odnieśliśmy spore straty. Dodatkowo nie jesteśmy niczego pewni, mamy tylko przypuszczenia. Nie będziemy podejmować zbędnego ryzyka. A nawet... nawet jeśli to co ustaliliśmy to prawda, wysłanie ratunku to ciągle ryzyko. Ta decyzja jest trudna dla nas wszystkich, ale inaczej się da. Wybieramy większe dobro. To co pewniejsze i bardziej się nam opłaci. - Ale porwani, oni... - Zrozumieliby to - zapewnił Ivo - nie ucieszyliby się z tego powodu, ale zrozumieliby i wiedzieliby, że tak trzeba. W gruncie rzeczy wszyscy jesteśmy żołnierzami, jesteśmy na wojnie, znamy jej mechanizmy. - Czasem trzeba podejmować trudne decyzje, dokonywać pewnych poświęceń - przemówił Grasder - Jesteś jeszcze młodym Toa, targają tobie emocje. Pewnego dnia to zrozumiesz. Pewnego dnia... *** Fedar powoli kroczył pośród zniszczonych zabudowań w dawnej dzielnicy Shou. Nieliczni członkowie ruchu oporu, których od czasu do czasu mijał sprzątali wszelakie śmieci, gruzy i inne materiały, walające się dosłownie wszędzie. Zastanawiał się co się stanie z tą okolicą, czy zostanie podzielona między pozostałych pięciu członków Rady, a może przywłaszczona przez tylko jednego z nich? Znalazł się przed byłą siedzibą zdradzieckiego Vortixx. Z początku chciał się odwrócić i odejść jak najdalej stąd, lecz jakaś nieznana mu siła pchała go do środka. Gdy już znalazł się w jego wnętrzu przywitała go przejmująca cisza - w sumie nic nowego w tym miejscu. Szybko zorientował się, że fiolki z tajemniczymi substancjami, książki i inne przedmioty są ustawione w ogromnym nieładzie i znajdują się w miejscach, w których wcześniej nie były składowane. - Widocznie ktoś już przeszukał to miejsce na rozkaz Rady - pomyślał - ciekawe, czy znalazł tu coś ciekawego? Ha, ciekawe, czego ja tu szukam! Po co tutaj wróciłem? Podążył na piętro po skrzypiących schodach, nawet nie zauważył kiedy znalazł się w pokoju Kali. Stalowa figurka przedstawiająca jej Burnaka nadal spoczywała na parapecie przy oknie, jednak Rahi było przewrócone na lewy bok. Duch Nynrah zbliżył się do okna i podniósł przedmiot, obracając go w dłoni. Spuścił głowę, czując bezsilność. - Jak... jak mam ocalić przed zagładą ten kontynent, skoro nie jestem w stanie ocalić nawet jednej Matoranki? Fedar zabrał ze sobą figurkę i opuścił budynek. *** Poniższy tekst do korekty/poprawy/usunięcia, część będzie wykorzystana w przyszłości, do tego czasu nie czytać brudnopis Rytmiczny tętent kopyt pociągowego rahi co chwila docierał do uszu Fedara. Matoranin przysiadł w kącie powozu, od czasu do czasu mimowolnie podskakując na skutek gwałtownych turbulencji wywołanych wyboistą drogą. Oprócz niego w środku znajdowała się skulona dwójka Matoran, którzy tak jak on zostali pasażerami w konwoju więziennym. Nie wiedział czy miał się śmiać, czy jednak płakać. Z tego co usłyszał z rozmowy strażników, którzy go pojmali, nie wyrządzono mu krzywdy tylko dlatego, że niebawem miał stać się główną atrakcją w publicznej egzekucji. Pięknie. Jego towarzyszami w niedoli była Ga-Matoranka imieniem Nis oraz Ta-Matoranin Atum. Wyglądali na mocno poturbowanych i wycieńczonych, żołnierze Korda widocznie nie byli dla nich tak łaskawi jak dla Fedara. Złodziej często nosił przy sobie kilka poukrywanych wytrychów, tak było i tym razem. Jednym z nich zdołał oswobodzić się z krępujących go łańcuchów, po czym rozkuł współwięźniów. - Dzięki - odezwał się Ta-Matoranin - powiedz mi, a masz może jakiś sposób, by nas stąd uwolnić? - Obawiam się, że nie. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić - odpowiedział - Rozumiem, to by było zbyt piękne... Duch Nynrah spuścił głowę i utkwił pusty wzrok w podłodze. Zastanawiał się czy jego przyjaciele zdołali uciec. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Przyjaciele? Dobre sobie, pewnie wraz ze wszystkimi w obozie za kilka o nim zapomną, ciesząc się, że to nie oni zostali złapani. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go gwałtowne uderzenie głową w ścianę, o którą się opierał. Powóz nagle się zatrzymał, a Rahi wydawały z siebie żałosny skowyt. Czyżby byli już na miejscu? Nagle środek transportu przewrócił się na bok przeciwny do tego, w którym znajdował się Fedar. Duch Nynrah zaliczył bardzo bolesny upadek, jednak szybko podniósł się na równe nogi. - Co... co to ma znaczyć? - odezwał się Po chwili dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczny szczęk metalu. Fe-Matoranin nie miał wątpliwości, że pochodził od dwóch mieczy, które się ze sobą zderzyły. Ewentualnie innej broni, w każdym razie ktoś na pewno walczył. W końcu usłyszał głośny jęk, zaraz po nim rozległo się pukanie do drzwi od powozu. Pukanie szybko przerodziło się w uderzanie, pod wpływem którego drzwi w końcu uległy i wyleciały z zawiasów. W wejściu pojawiła się postać Toa Ziemi z Pakari na twarzy. Nazywał się Tercar, był szpiegiem i sługą Zakonu Mata Nui na Południowym Kontynencie. Na polecenie owej organizacji utworzył ruch oporu, który przeciwstawiał się ciemiężycielowi i skutecznie krzyżował jego plan. Tak jak teraz. - Nie stójcie tak, tylko wychodźcie stąd, szybko! Nie mamy dużo czasu. Więźniowie błyskawicznie zerwali się do biegu i opuścili uszkodzony powóz. Na zewnątrz spostrzegli, że znaleźli się w samym sercu zażartej bitwy. Jedna ze stron konfliktu zatrzymała konwój i starała się uwolnić więźniów, podczas gdy druga chciała im za wszelką cenę przeszkodzić. Uznali, że w tym przypadku nie wezmą żadnych jeńców. Wybawiciel zabrał Matoran w przydrożne krzaki i korzystając ze swojego żywiołu wytworzył wokół nich ziemne ogrodzenie, mające osłonić ich przed przypadkowymi atakami, które mogły ich dosięgnąć. Polecił im, by zostali w środku i czekali na jego powrót, po czym sam dołączył do walki. Wyskoczył znienacka na tęgiego Skakdi z toporem, który spoczywał na jego plecach. W przeszłości już kilka razy stoczył z nim bój. Był to Bilg, wpływowa osoba w Servion, znanym handlarzem niewolników. Znajdował się w towarzystwie dwóch Steltian oraz ich więźniów. Toa Ziemi pochwycił miecz oburącz i zaszarżował, chciał zakończyć starcie nim jeszcze zdążyło się zacząć. Wiedział, że z racji na krótki dystans, który dzielił go od Bilga, oponent nie zdoła dobyć broni. Jednak żeby się obronić, wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Jego oczy rozbłysły jasnym, czerwonym blaskiem. Dwie laserowe wiązki pomknęły w kierunku szpiega, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się płazem miecza. W następstwie wytracił cały swój impet, po czym runął z łoskotem na ziemię. Opryszek przez ten czas zdążył uzbroić się w potężny, dwuręczny topór. Z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach rzucił się na przeciwnika, uderzając znad głowy. Tercar nawet nie łudził się, że zdoła zablokować ten atak. Przeturlał się na bok, jednak w ten sposób wpadł tylko z deszczu pod rynnę. Skierował się wprost pod grot włóczni steltianina, którą na szczęście zdołał odbić szybkim ruchem miecza. Strażnik ponownie przystąpił do ataku, starając się przebić leżącego. Toa odchylił głowę, oręż utkwił wbity w ziemię, w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą się znajdowała. Szybkim ruchem złapał za drzewce, aktywując Pakari wyszarpał broń z rąk właściciela i wykorzystał, by podciąć mu nogi. Watażka chciał przystąpić do dalszego natarcia, jednak przez nadlatującą włócznię został zmuszony do uniku. Sługa Zakonu powstał na równe nogi i odskoczył do tyłu, rozglądając się po polu bitwy. Oczekiwał ofensywy ze strony trzeciego zbójcy, jednak ten sterczał przy innych pojmanych Matoranach, pilnując, by żaden nie uciekł. Jak widać nie miał zamiaru mieszać się do starcia. Jeszcze nie. Rozbrojony Steltianin podniósł się z ziemi chwilę po nim i wyjął z pochwy długi sztylet o lekko zakrzywionym ostrzu. Wraz ze swoim szefem zataczał koła wokół oponenta, jednocześnie minimalnie się do niego zbliżając. W końcu pachołek naskoczył na przeciwnika i wyprowadził kilka szybkich cięć wymierzonych w tętnice oraz punkty witalne. Tercar zręcznie wymijał wszystkie z nich, przez co sztylet przecinał jedynie powietrze. W końcu zbir zdecydował się wyprowadzić pchnięcie, Toa odbił w bok schodząc mu z drogi. Gdy rywal nachyliwszy się do przodu znalazł się tuż obok niego, wojownik chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykorzystując Pakari zmiażdżył mu rękę. W końcu przemówił do sługi: -Argh... na co do cholery czekasz!? Zarżnij gnoja! Steltianin skinął głową, jednak szef nie dostrzegł tego gestu, widocznie zajęty swoimi problemami. Łotr obrócił w dłoniach halabardę, powolnym krokiem zbliżając się do celu. Tercar cisnął w jego kierunku toporem Bilga. Przerażony wojownik padł na kolana, a nadlatująca śmierć prawie musnęła jego głowę. Atum odetchnął z ulgą opierając się plecami o ścianę stworzoną przez Toa Ziemi. Złapał się za głowę i przysiadł, starając się uporządkować myśli krążące w jego głowie. Ukradkiem rzucił okiem na pozostałych. Dygotali na całym ciele, zestresowani oczekiwaniem na powrót Toa Ziemi. Całą trójką byli przestraszeni i zmęczeni, ale też żywi - i co najważniejsze - bezpieczni. Chyba. Ta-Matoranin po chwili wahania zignorował polecenie wybawcy i opuścił schronienie. Wyjrzał zza, krzaków starając się za bardzo nie wychylać. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to Bilg rzucający się w spazmach bólu na ziemi i krzyczący coś w swoim ojczystym języku. Albo wrzeszczący coś bez sensu. Oprócz niego leżał tam bez ruchu pierwszy Steltian, podczas gdy drugi znajdował się w środku wymiany ciosów z Toa. Przeczucie mówiło Atumowi, że walkę zwycięży ten drugi. Wtem poczuł czyjąś rękę na swym ramieniu. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Minimalnie odchylił głowę, by ujrzeć Nis w towarzystwie Fe-Matoranina. - Ty... nie strasz mnie tak więcej - odezwał się z wyrzutami w głosie - P-przepraszam - wyjąkała - nie wyglądasz za dobrze, wszystko w porządku? - Nie, ale wydaje mi się, że najgorsze już za nami - Matoranin spojrzał na Ducha Nynrah - A tak właściwie, to jak masz na imię? Nie zdążyłem spytać... - Fedar - rzucił szybko - Ja jestem Atum, a moja przyjaciółka to Nis. - Dobra, skoro wymianę imion mamy już za sobą, to może pójdziemy gdzieś, gdzie jest... no nie wiem, bezpieczniej?- zapytała Matoranka - Dobrze, dobrze, tylko dajcie mi chwilę - wymamrotał Atum, po czym jeszcze raz wyjrzał zza krzaków, by przyjrzeć się polu bitwy. - Hę? Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Duch Nynrah - Jak to co? Ten Toa... on nas uratował i teraz tam walczy. Pewnie będzie chciał uwolnić pozostałych więźniów! - Szlachetnie. No i? - No i... a co jeśli on tam zginie? - Wiesz, tak zwykle kończą bohaterowie. To smutne, ale prawdziwe. Atum zignorował te słowa i ponownie spojrzał na walczącego wybawcę. - Eh, będziesz się gapił, czy może już stąd pójdziemy? - Chwila, tylko... o nie - zamarł Atum - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Matoranin niespodziewanie szybko powstał z ziemi i pognał do miejsca, z którego niedawno uciekł. Nis i Fedar wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ostrożnie wyjrzeli zza krzaków po czym prędko ruszyli za nim. Bilg klęczał w kałuży błota, wciąż trzymając się za ranę, drugą ręką starał się przetrzeć krew ze zdrowego oka. Powoli zaczynał coś widzieć. Na podstawie słuchu ocenił, że Toa nadal toczy walkę z jego sługusem. Ewentualnie z nudów uderza o siebie dwoma kawałkami metalu, bywają i tacy dziwacy. W końcu mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Jego więźniowie gdzieś uciekli, a wszyscy sojusznicy byli zajęci swoimi walkami. Na dodatek nie szły im za dobrze. Nie było szans, że ktoś udzieli mu dodatkowego wsparcia. Zaklął pod nosem. Obrócił się w kierunku hałasu, Toa nadal walczył. I wygrywał. Zepchnął przeciwnika do defensywy, jego zwycięstwo było tylko kwestią czasu. Ale nie to było ważne. Toa był odwrócony do niego plecami. Więc myślał, że starego Bilga ma już z głowy? Niedoczekanie. Za pychę przyjdzie mu zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Skakdi sięgnął za pas po niewielki nożyk. Najchętniej godzinami napawałby się cierpieniami tamtego śmiecia, ale był za silny. Nie mógł ryzykować, musiał go błyskawicznie zabić. Wstał. Z trudem. Powoli poczłapał w kierunku domniemanej ofiary, starał się stąpać jak najciszej. Uśmiechnął się. Już niedługo... Nagle eksplozja bólu rozsadziła jego czaszkę. Nie hamując bólu i złości wrzasnął na całą okolicę. Czuł jakby ktoś zdzielił go kamieniem po głowie. Cóż, po prawdzie miał rację. Odwrócił się, dostrzegł nadlatujący szary obiekt. Chwilę potem obiekt uderzył go w szczękę i wybił kilka z nielicznych zębów, które mu pozostały. Trójka Matoran zachowując bezpieczny dystans obrzucała go kamieniami i innymi obiektami, które akurat znalazły się pod ręką. W ich oczach dostrzegł upór i determinację. Atum był dumny i honorowy. Gdy zobaczył, że Bilg podnosi się z ziemi nie mógł tak po prostu uciec i zostawić Toa, który ocalił jego życie. Podobnie było z Fedarem. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy uciekał jak tchórz tak wiele razy, że się sobą brzydził. Gdyby zrobił to teraz, już nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył. Prowizoryczne pociski nie były wystarczającą bronią, by pokonać Bilga. Matoranie dobrze o tym wiedzieli, ale nie to był ich cel. Chcieli skupić na sobie jego uwagę, by ocalić Toa Ziemi przed atakiem od tyłu. Udało im się, teraz musieli już tylko liczyć na Toa, że sługa Zakona dostatecznie szybko pokona Steltianina. Skakdi zaryczał niczym dziki zwierz i rzucił się na nich z całych sił ściskając nóż. Przysiągł sobie, że gdy z nimi skończy w ich oczach zostanie tylko strach i rozpacz. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się. Usłyszał tylko świst. Chwilę później jego ciało padło martwe na ziemię. Głowa kilka bio dalej. Tercar w samą porę uporał się z poprzednim przeciwnikiem. Stał chwilę w bezruchu wpatrując się w trójkę Matoran, a oni wpatrywali się w niego. Zaczęło padać, odgłosy bitwy powoli zaczęło ucichać. Pozostali sługusi Korda również zostali pokonani. - Heh, interesujący z was przypadek, wiecie? - odezwał się Toa Ziemi - Myślę, że będzie z was pożytek - dodał uśmiechając się. Rozdział III Członkowie ruchu oporu zaprowadzili uwolnionych więźniów w głąb lasu, dostatecznie daleko od miejsca ostatnio odbytego starcia, by prędko nikt ich tam nie szukał. Rozbili w tamtym miejscu tymczasowy obóz. Następnego dnia zamierzali udać się do swojej kryjówki, jednak przed tym musieli opatrzyć rany i zregenerować siły. Nie tylko swoje, ale i również tych, których ocalili. Większość była w naprawdę fatalnym stanie. Nastała noc. Tercar siedział na małym pniaku przy ognisku w towarzystwie trójki Matoran, którą niedawno oswobodził. Byli na tyle daleko od pozostałych, że wciąż znajdowali się w zasięgu ich wzroku, jednak nikt nie byłby w stanie ich podsłuchać. - Wiecie, że zachowaliście się bardzo lekkomyślnie? Ignorując moje polecenie mogliście zginąć - Toa Ziemi podjął rozmowę - Wiemy - wyrwał się Ta-Matoranin - ale nie zginęliśmy. W sumie można powiedzieć, że też cię uratowaliśmy. Kto wie co by się stało, gdybyśmy nie zatrzymali Bilga? - Niewiele brakowało, a by was zabił - zauważył szpieg - ale skąd wiesz jak było mu na imię? Atum roześmiał się, podszedł bliżej do płomieni i obrócił się, demonstrując liczne rysy, wgniecenia i zadrapania na jego pancerzu. Następnie wskazał na swoją towarzyszkę. - Ona jest w podobnym stanie. To on nas tak urządził i złapał - powiedział - Hm, to jakaś dłuższa historia? - Nie bardzo. Turaga naszej wioski podpadł czymś ludziom Korda, nie znam szczegółów. W każdym razie pewnego dnia przybyła delegacja z Bilgiem na czele. Za karę spalili kilka domów i zabrali parę osób do niewoli. - Rozumiem, byliście wśród nich. - No właśnie, że nie - uśmiechnął się Atum - nas zostawili w spokoju. - Hę? Więc jak tu trafiliście? - Otworzyliśmy zagrody z rahi, całkiem dużymi rahi. Rzuciliśmy im kilka petard, a one pobiegły prosto na zaskoczoną delegację. Gdybyś widział wtedy ich miny! - rozpromienił się Matoranin - Heh, po tym co nam zrobili, gdy wydało się, że to nasza sprawka nie było już tak do śmiechu, co nie? - zapytała Nis - Ta... ale przynajmniej pozostali uciekli i pochowali się po dżungli. - Interesujące... - Toa Ziemi wyszeptał to bardziej do siebie, niż do pozostałych, po czym pomasował się po podbródku - więc cieszycie się, że Bilg dostał za swoje? W końcu nieźle zalazł wam za skórę. - Ta- to jest... nie wiem czy... - Atum obejrzał się na Fe-Matoranina siedzącego po jego lewej, mrużąc oczy i starając sobie przypomnieć jego imię. - Fedar - podpowiedziała mu Nis. - O, właśnie! Nie wiem czy zalazł za skórę Fedarowi, poznaliśmy go dopiero w wozie. Rozkuł nasze łańcuchy wytrychem, a chwilę potem wy wkroczyliście do akcji. Tercar zagwizdał z wrażenia. - Rozkuł was? No proszę, proszę. Fedar, tak? Zgaduję, że ty też masz ciekawą historię. Podzielisz się z nami? Duch Nynrah przewrócił oczami, czuł na sobie spojrzenia pozostałych. Westchnął ciężko. W sumie, co mu szkodziło? - Pewnego dnia moja wioska została zaatakowana. Nie wiem przez kogo, nie wiem dlaczego. Nie wiem też czy inni przeżyli, ja... - zacisnął pięści - stchórzyłem i uciekłem. Most po którym biegłem się zawalił i wpadłem do rzeki, wyłowili mnie jacyś złodzieje. Stwierdzili, że mogę im się przydać, sam nie miałem dokąd pójść więc do nich dołączyłem. To oni nauczyli mnie otwierać różne zamki. Spędziłem z nimi kilka miesięcy, tak mi się wydaje. Wszystkie dni były takie same, straciłem rachubę. Ostatnio spróbowałem obrabować transport z ładunkiem należącym do Korda. Głupota, wiem, ale nie wiedziałem, że to dla niego. Resztę już znacie. - Heh, a co pokusiło złodzieja, by ryzykował życie dla zupełnie obcej osoby? Aż tak byłeś mi wdzięczny za uratowanie życia? - Nie - odparł szorstko Fedar - Eee, to znaczy, jestem ci wdzięczny, ale... ostatnimi czasy tyle razy uciekałem z podkulonym ogonem, że zacząłem czuć się jak ostatni śmieć. Nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem znowu tego zrobić. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył. Toa Ziemi uśmiechnął się od nosem, powstał i rozprostował kości. - Wiecie co, wydaje mi się, że macie "to coś" - Tercar sięgnął po niewielki woreczek, do tej spory przypięty do jego pasa - od kilku godzin zastanawiałem się, czy wam to dać... porozmawiałem w drodze z kilkoma osobami na ten temat, jedni mi to odradzali, a inni nie. Teraz nie mam już wątpliwości, jesteście godni. Tercar wyjął z woreczka trzy, idealnie gładkie, podłużne kamienie świecące jasnym blaskiem. - Domyślacie się co to jest, prawda? Są wasze. Toa Ziemi podrzucił kamienie w stronę Matoran. Fedar zadziałał wręcz machinalnie. Wysunął przed siebie ręce, by złapać upadający przedmiot. Chociaż dobrze wiedział co się święci, był lekko zbity z tropu gdy go pochwycił. W ułamku sekundy cały otaczający go świat utonął w blasku oślepiającego, białego światła. Zacisnął powieki, by się przed nim ochronić. Poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele, wręcz graniczące z bólem, jednocześnie zachwiał się. Dał kilka kroków do tyłu, próbując złapać równowagę. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że unosił się bezwładnie nad ziemią, jednak w następnej sekundzie ponownie wyczuł twardy grunt pod nogami. To było najdziwniejsze doznanie, jakie doświadczył w swoim życiu. Ale już się skończyło. Niepewnie otworzył oczy. Maska Tercara była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką ujrzał. Wcześniej, by móc na nią zerknąć musiał unieść głowę, by spojrzeć do góry. Teraz nie było takiej potrzeby. Wystawił przed siebie ręce na wysokość oczu. Były znacznie dłuższe i większe niż przedtem. Podobnie jak jego nogi i reszta ciała, na które zwrócił potem uwagę. Poza tym do niedawna zdezelowany pancerz Ducha Nynrah wyglądał na solidne, wysokiej klasy dzieło, dopiero ukończone przez uzdolnionego rzemieślnika. Zgadywał też, że kształt jego maski uległ nieznacznej zmianie. Tak było w przypadku Nis i Atuma, stojących obok niego. Oni również przeszli cudowną metamorfozę. Stali się Toa. Szybki otoczył ich tłum gapiów, zwabionych niedawnym rozbłyskiem energii. Ukradkiem wskazywali na nich palcami i szeptali coś między sobą. Fedar wciąż był skonfundowany, nie bardzo pewien, czy to sen, czy jawa. W przeciwieństwie do niego rozentuzjazmowany Atum dosłownie podskakiwał z radości, nie mogąc nacieszyć się swoją przemianą. Gdy wszyscy już dostatecznie długo napatrzyli się na nowych Toa, wrócili na swoje miejsca, pozostawiając ich z Tercarem. - No, jakie to uczucie, być Toa? - zapytał szpieg - Wspaniałe! - wyrwał się Toa Ognia - Cieszę się, że to słyszę. - Dlaczego? - nagle zapytał Toa Żelaza - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Co tobą kierowało, że dałeś nam te kamienie? Atum spojrzał nieufnie na Fedara, nie rozumiał go. Brzmiał, jakby nie cieszył się z przemiany, a wręcz miał o nią pretensje. - Cóż, wasza postawa mnie zwyczajnie zainteresowała. Wróciliście na pole bitwy i mi pomogliście, mało kto by się tak zachował. Jesteście odważni. No i podczas naszej krótkiej pogawędki wydaliście mi się ciekawymi osobami, myślę, że ktoś taki jak wy przyda się w Ruchu Oporu. Rąk do walki nigdy za dużo. - Wspaniale! Słyszałem wiele historii o Ruchu Oporu - odezwał się Toa Ognia - Więc staniemy się bohaterami, będziemy walczyć u twojego boku z szumowinami takimi jak Bilg, by wyrwać się spod wpływów Korda? Brzmi świetnie! - Hola, hola. Coś ty w takiej gorącej wodzie kąpany? Gdybyście ruszyli z marszu do walki nie pożylibyście za długo. Najpierw czeka was trening. Długi, ciężki trening, którym się osobiście zajmę. A dopiero potem się zobaczy. Słowa Tercara nie wystarczyły, by ugasić zapał Atuma, który z emocji ledwo mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, a potem przespać noc. *** Południowy Kontynent za sprawą długoletniej wojny domowej był rozbity i podzielony, jednak dało się na nim znaleźć trzy w miarę zjednoczone rejony. Ziemie na zachodzie pod władaniem Korda, tereny na północnym wschodzie pod panowaniem Skakdi Tordara i południowy wschód, gdzie rządziła Vortixx Xienna. Swoją drogą jej polityka była zdecydowanie mniej agresywna od wcześniej wymienionej dwójki i zdawało się, że faktycznie przejmuje się dobrem swoich ludzi. Do pewnego stopnia. Ich wpływy rozciągały się też na kilka pomniejszych mieścin niedaleko swoich głównych stref i nieustannie się powiększały. Jednak poza tym, próżno było szukać jakiegoś większego skupiska ludności. No, może oprócz jeszcze jednego miejsca... Centrum Kontynentu - najbardziej wyniszczone miejsce, gdzie podczas wojny rozegrały się straszliwe bitwy, które napoiły glebę krwią niezliczonych ofiar. Ziemia Niczyja, której nie udało się zagarnąć nikomu z wielkiej trójki, mimo usilnych starań. Niesprzyjający klimat i wyniszczona flora nie odstraszały sporej grupki pomniejszych watażków, którzy zawarli pewne przymierze. Każdy z nich pojął we władanie wydzielony obszar, gdzie sam sobie był panem i ustanawiał prawo, bez żadnego zwierzchnika. Warunkiem sojuszu było życie w pokoju z sąsiadami i pomoc zbrojna w razie ataku z zewnątrz. Dzięki temu nie znaleźli się pod panowaniem Korda, Tordara, ani Xieny, a wielu uchodźców mogło znaleźć u nich azyl. W każdym razie tak było jeszcze do niedawna, chociaż oficjalnie nic się nie zmieniło. Prawda natomiast była taka, że za odpowiednio dużą opłatą watażkowie zrezygnowali nieco ze swojej neutralności i udostępnili swój teren jako bazę dla agentów Zakonu Matu Nui. Organizacja zaniepokoiła się wojną domową panującą na Kontynencie. Helryx obawiała się, że jeśli zostanie rozstrzygnięta, to zwycięzca może pokusić się o dalsze podboje i sprowokować kolejny konflikt na większą skalę. Następnego ranka, po pobudce o wschodzie słońca członkowie Ruchu Oporu wraz z oswobodzonymi więźniami ruszyli w drogę. Podzielili się na kilka mniejszych grup, gdyż migracja większego skupiska ludzi mogłaby budzić czyjeś podejrzenia. Atum, Nis i Fedar utworzyli grupę z Tercarem, pełniącym rolę przewodnika. W końcu tylko on znał drogę. Pierwsze co ukazało się ich oczom po wkroczeniu na Ziemię Niczyją to rozległe połacie jałowego terenu, na którym od czasu do czasu można było się natknąć na szczątki jakiegoś Rahi lub kogoś bardziej rozumnego. Po pewny czasie wędrówki wkroczyli na podmokłe, bagienne obszary. Na szczęście Tercar poprowadził ich taką trasą, że nie musieli taplać się po kolana w brudnej wodzie. Kolejnym miejscem, które zwiedzili był ponury, szary las pełen wysokich, łysych drzew. Ich gałęzie przypominające wychudzone, szponiaste ręce zdawały się sięgać ku podróżnym na szlaku. Roślinność była bardzo skąpa, dookoła panowała nienaturalna cisza, zdawało się, że nie żyło tam żadne stworzenie. Atum stwierdził, że w nocy to miejsce musiało być jeszcze przyjemniejsze. Zaciekawieni jakie to "piękne widoki" przyjdzie im jeszcze ujrzeć, uczniowie zdziwili się, gdy zupełnie niespodziewanie, od pewnego miejsca las stał się bardziej "żywy". Kształt drzew nie był już taki niepokojący, a ich gałęzie zdobiły zielone liście. Pośród bujnej trawy znajdowały się piękne, kolorowe kwiaty, które cieszyły oko. Do uszu podróżnych docierał natomiast dźwięk leśnych Rahi harcujących w gęstych krzakach i śpiew przelatujących Gukko. - To sprawka Toa Roślinności - wyjaśnił Tercar - może nawet Grasdera, mojego starego przyjaciela. Z tego co od niego wiem po wojnie cała Ziemia Niczyja wyglądała podobnie do tego, co widzieliście wcześniej. Jej mieszkańcy wykorzystali swoje moce, by ją trochę upiększyć. - W takim razie dlaczego zostawili tamte paskudne bagna i las? - zapytał Atum - Żeby zniechęcić do wkroczenia na ich teren tych, którym zachciałoby się go podbić albo innych nieproszonych gości. - Hmm, myślę, że im się udało. Fedar zamyślił się. Przypomniał sobie historie z czasów wojny o różnych wyszukanych użyciach mocy żywiołów w celach militarnych. - Heh, kto by pomyślał, że ktoś na tym kontynencie wykorzysta swoje zdolności, by zrobić coś tak... pięknego - powiedział Fedar rozglądając się dookoła. - Nie martw się, wy też kiedyś będzie używać swojej mocy, by czynić dobro, a nie tylko niszczyć - zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi - jak prawdziwi Toa. Wszyscy przyglądali się temu widokowi ze zdziwieniem, w końcu Nis podbiegła do Atuma i objęła go, po czym pomogła mu wstać. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała zmartwiona - Eee... chyba nie - odpowiedział, po czym odwrócił się do mistrza - ty to zrobiłeś? - Nie - rzucił krótko. - W takim razie... - niepewnie zaczęła Nis - ... zostaje tylko jedna opcja - dokończył za nią sługa Zakonu - Fedar, to twoja sprawka? Czy ty... ty, jesteś...? - Toa Żelaza? Tak, jestem - odpowiedział. Toa Ziemi uważnie przyjrzał się jego zbroi. Był odziany srebrno-szary pancerz, zwykle przedstawiciele tego żywiołu noszą inne barwy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zrobił to, żeby nikt go nie poznał? Mądrze. Żelazo to w końcu jeden z najpotężniejszych żywiołów, swego czasu Bractwo Makuta ze strachu wyeliminowało większość jego przedstawicieli. - Dobra, tym tematem zajmiemy się później - Tercar uklęknął nad ciałem napastnika - Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego na oczy, zgaduję, że wy pewnie też. Zastanawia mnie skąd to coś się wzięło, jak również jakim cudem dotarło tak blisko naszej kryjówki. - Mam nadzieję, że po okolicy nie kręci się więcej tych... stworzeń - odezwała się Nis - Ja też... - mruknął Tercar - Ale lepiej już chodźmy, zostało nam naprawdę niedużo drogi. Uczniowie jednomyślnie przytaknęli. Rozdział IV Cielsko Bestii, która niedawno zaatakowała podróżnych opadło z łoskotem na drewnianą podłogę. Toa Roślinności poprzez skinienie ręki dał znak dwójce podwładnych, którzy je przytaszczyli, że mogą już odejść. Ci posłusznie wykonali polecenie. Nawet nie pytali co to było, zresztą woleli tego nie wiedzieć. Chcieli tylko jak najszybciej zapomnieć o jego potwornym widoku. I zapachu. Toa miał na imię Grasder, w życiu imał się różnych zawód. Kiedyś, za czasów wojny był zwykłym żołnierzem, potem został handlarzem broni i informatorem. Koniec końcu stał się jednym z sześciu przywódców, tworzących radę Ziemi Niczyjej. Potężny, wpływowy i szanowany, w centrum kontynentu każdy musiał się z nim liczyć. Oprócz niego we wnętrzu dużego pomieszczenia znajdował się Tercar - jego serdeczny przyjaciel - wraz ze swoimi uczniami. Zebrali się nad zmasakrowanym truchłem. - Więc mówicie, że to coś zaatakowało was w lesie, blisko naszej siedziby? - zapytał drapiąc się po podbródku, stojący naprzeciwko Tercar potwierdził skinieniem głowy - Przystojniak. - Ty urzędujesz tu znacznie dłużej ode mnie - zaczął Tercar - spotkałeś kiedyś coś podobnego? - Nie, ale słyszałem, że zanim zajęliśmy się renowacją Ziemi Niczyjej, jeszcze przed wojną działy się tu różne szemrane eksperymenty i testy nowych broni. - Więc myślisz, że to pozostałość z tamtych czasów? Watażka zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Szczerze mówiąc to wątpię. Poza otaczającym nas lasem nigdzie w promieniu wielu kio nie ma dobrych warunków do życia, a chłopcy często wybierają się na patrole po okolicy, to aż dziwne, że przez tyle lat się na to nie natknęli. Mimo wszystko... jak tak na niego patrzę, to przypomina mi się historia o pewnej Vortixx, która swoim Rhotuka mogła mutować różne istoty... - A więc to mutant? Cóż, faktycznie wygląda dość... nietypowo. - Tego też nie jestem pewien. Jest mocno zmasakrowany, Shou powinien go obejrzeć, on się lepiej na tym zna. Chociaż w tym stanie pewnie też niewiele by zrobił. Ale to chyba nie jedyny problem, który mamy teraz na głowie, racja? - Grasder szeroko się uśmiechnął, po czym spojrzał na Fedara. Ten przybrał zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. - Tak? - zapytał niepewnie - Cóż, nie spodziewałem się, że kiedyś poznam jakiegoś Toa Żelaza, jesteście bardzo rzadko spotykani. - Ta, wiem o tym aż za dobrze... - Cóż, ktoś obdarzony taką mocą jak ty może być cennym sojusznikiem w walce z Kordem, ale jeśli wieść o twoim żywiole rozniesie się po kontynencie, możemy ściągnąć na siebie uwagę kogoś, z kim wolelibyśmy nigdy nie zadzierać. - Masz na myśli Bractwo Makuta? Gdyby dowiedzieli się o kolejnym Toa, który może im zagrozić postanowiliby go wyeliminować, tak? - wtrącił się Atum - Myślałem, że jesteśmy odcięci od reszty świata, skąd mogliby się o tym dowiedzieć? - Oj, widać, że żółtodziób - skomentował Grasder - Kto jak kto, ale oni mają wtyki wszędzie, w każdym miejscu na świecie. Nawet tutaj. Wracając do tematu, Tercarze, rozumiem dlaczego mi pierwszemu powiedziałeś o tym leśnym Rahi. Widząc te obrażenia inni zaczęliby pytać, jak do tego doszło, a ty nie jesteś pewny czy wyjawić im żywioł Fedara. - Tak, więc co sugerujesz? - Z tego co widzę przez lata skutecznie ukrywałeś swój żywioł, zmieniłeś nawet kolor pancerza - zwrócił się do Toa Żelaza - Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli nadal nie będziesz się afiszował ze swoim żywiołem poza granicami naszego skromnego królestwa, natomiast tutaj... chodźcie, jest ktoś kogo muszę wam przedstawić. *** Szli ruchliwymi ulicami zabudowanej metropolii, liczne budynki jakie mijali znacznie się od siebie różniły stylami architektury. Jedne były proste, przypominające bryły geometryczne, inne natomiast strzeliste, wyszukane i ozdobne. Konstruktorzy chcieli, żeby oprócz spełniania funkcji praktycznych cieszyły też oko. Mieszkańcy Ziemi Niczyjej stanowili mieszankę przedstawicieli kultur z różnych stron świata, dlatego też zabudowa miejska była bardzo urozmaicona. Podążali za Grasderem podpierającym się drewnianą laską, Toa Roślinności kulał na prawą nogę. Nis i Atum czuli się niepewnie stąpając w samym sercu Ziemi Niczyjej. Pochodzili z małej wioski i nie byli przyzwyczajeni do wszechobecnego motłochu, setek krętych ulic i zaułków. Zapewne gdyby byli zdani na siebie szybko by się zgubili, dlatego byli wdzięczni Grasderowi, że robił za ich przewodnika. Nieco inaczej sprawa miała się z Fedarem, podczas setek godzin spędzonych w Servion zdążył się przyzwyczaić do miejskiego zgiełku. Co wcale nie znaczy, że z chęcią by się stąd nie wyniósł. W końcu dotarli do niewielkiego dworku otoczonego wysokim murem. Była to bardzo stara budowla, jedna z pierwszych postawionych na Ziemi Niczyjej. Oficjalnie od dawna opuszczona, jednak przy bramie zawsze można się było natknąć na strażników pełniących służbę, tak było i tym razem. Na widok przybyszów wzmocnili uścisk na Halabardach, które dzierżyli. Kiedy dostrzegli znajomego Toa Roślinności spuścili głowy i ustąpili mu drogi, jednocześnie odchylając wrota. - Pan może przejść - oznajmił jeden z nich - ale reszta towarzystwa nie. Takie rozkazy. - Oni są ze mną - powiedział watażka. - A my nie możemy ich przepuścić, dostaliśmy wyraźne rozkazy. Toa ciężko westchnął. - Wiecie kim jestem, prawda? - O-oczywiście - wyrwał się drugi strażnik, nieco zbity z tropu tym pytaniem - Jak moglibyśmy nie wiedzieć? - W takim razie chyba wiecie, że jeśli zechcę to dostaniecie nowe rozkazy, nowe zadanie. Coś nieprzyjemnego, żmudnego, trudnego i bolesnego. Albo wszystko na raz. - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Po prostu zejdźcie mi z drogi. Już! Strażnicy wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia i utkwili wzrok w ziemi, nie sprawiając dalszych problemów kompanii Toa. Przekroczyli bramę i pomaszerowali brukowaną drogą. Teren dookoła był zapuszczony i zarośnięty roślinnością, faktycznie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby od dawna nikt tam nie zaglądał. Znaleźli się przed posiadłością, Grasder chciał pchnąć ogromne drzwi, jednak te otworzyły się nim jeszcze je dotknął. W przejściu ukazał im się solidnie uzbrojony Toa w srebrno-czarnym pancerzu z Tryną na twarzy. - Widziałem cię z okna - rzucił niedbale do Toa Roślinności - Heh, sporadycznie mnie odwiedzasz, a teraz przychodzisz jeszcze z towarzystwem? Chcesz nadrobić moje braki w życiu towarzyskim, czy co? Grasder uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się do pozostałych. - Panowie i pani - przemówił - poznajcie Dorgeta. Mojego ucznia i Toa Magnetyzmu. Wkroczyli do wnętrza posiadłości i udali się do jednego z pokoi na piętrze. Zajęli miejsca na krzesłach przy ogromnym stole. Oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu było mnóstwo półek z książkami, były mocno zakurzone. Tak samo jak całe domostwo, widocznie bród nie przeszkadzał urzędującemu tam Toa. Tercar spojrzał z niedowierzaniem najpierw na Dorgeta, potem na Fedara. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na Grasderze. Żelazo i Magnetyzm. Gdyby ktoś mu wcześniej powiedział, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni spotka przedstawicieli jednych z najpotężniejszych, a zarazem najrzadszych żywiołów jakimi mogą dysponować Toa, zapewne by mu nie uwierzył. - No, to chyba nadszedł czas wyznań, odkrywania wielkich tajemnic i takich tam - rzekł uśmiechnięty Dorget, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. - Ta... - bąknął Tercar - Więc, możesz mi wyjaśnić co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego o nim nie wiedziałem? - Widzisz, druhu - zaczął Grasder - kiedy Zakon przysłał cię, byś wstąpił do Ruchu Oporu? - Trzy miesiące temu, ale co to ma do rzeczy? - Dorgeta poznałem dwa lata temu, nie ma sensu wyjaśniać jak, to dłuższa historia na inną okazję. Wystarczy, żebyście wiedzieli, że byli ze mną pozostali członkowie rady. Wytrenowaliśmy go, nauczyliśmy panować nad mocą. Jest naszym, hm... tajnym agentem do zadań specjalnych, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Z racji na swój żywioł wykonuje dla nas niebezpieczne misje, z którymi inni mieliby problemy. Mimo wszystko lepiej, żeby jego istnienie pozostało tajemnicą, dlatego wie o nim tylko bardzo małe grono osób, które właśnie się powiększyło. - W takim razie masz takie same plany wobec mnie? - rzucił Fedar - Tak? - Nie do końca - Toa Roślinności wstał od stołu - Mam plany wobec was wszystkim. Trening Dorgeta jest jeszcze nie dobiegł do końca, a są za niego odpowiedzialne dwie osoby, w tym ja. Chcę, by Tercar dołączył do nas jako trzeci nauczyciel. Razem z waszą trójką, jako kolejnymi uczniami. - Ale dlaczego z nami? - zapytała Nis - rozumiem, że chcesz Fedara, bo ma unikalny żywioł, ale my? Toa Wody i Ognia jest pełno na świecie, więc czemu my? - Bo już za dużo wiecie i inaczej musiałbym was zabić - oświadczył poważnym tonem, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem widząc miny dwójki Toa - Nie no, to taki żarcik... ale bądź co bądź wiedzieliście o żywiole Fedara, reszta Rady wolałby was pilnować, a to będzie chyba najlepszy sposób. No i w grupie zawsze raźniej, nie? *** Fedar podniósł się ze starego łóżka, które wydawało głośne skrzypnięcia ilekroć się na nim poruszył. Było też niespecjalnie miękkie, a pod plecami dało się wyczuć lekki dołek. Podczas pobytu z bandą złodziei zdarzało mu się sypiać w dużo gorszych warunkach, więc pewnie ścierpiałby ten mebel. Mimo to opuścił pomieszczenie i skierował się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Tamtejsze meble był równie zakurzone jak w pozostały pięciu, które odwiedził wcześniej. - Naprawdę wypadałoby tu posprzątać - pomyślał Położył się na tamtejszym łóżku i przewrócił się kila razy na bok. Łóżko nie wydawało z siebie żadnych niepokojących odgłosów i było całkiem wygodne. Kilka godzin temu miał spotkanie z członkami Rady Ziemi Niczyjej. Musiał się trochę naczekać na pojawienie się pełnego jej składu. Niektórzy przybyli byli widocznie niezadowoleni, że niespodziewanie oderwano ich od dotychczasowych obowiązków i kazano im stawić się na nieplanowanym spotkaniu. Jednak kiedy poznano powód zebrania przestali narzekać. Przyjrzeli się mu dokładnie, jak również szczątkom rahi, które potraktował swoim żywiołem. Szybko zignorowali sprawę dziwnej kreatury kręcącej się w pobliżu ich włości i skupili się na Toa Żelaza, chociaż Fedar mógł przysiąc, że w oczach obecnego tam Vortixx przez chwilę dostrzegł zainteresowanie potworem. Wszyscy dostrzegli w nim potencjalną broń, natychmiast wysunęli różne propozycje jaki zrobić z niego użytek. Grasderowi zajęło trochę czasu, by przekonać ich do swojego pomysłu. O dziwo natychmiast wstawił się za nim tamten Vortixx. W końcu postanowiono, że plan Toa Roślinności zostanie wprowadzony w życie, a Fedar i pozostała dwójka Toa zamieszka w rezydencji z Dorgetem. Jedyne co pozostało Fedarowi do zrobienia, to wybór pokoju, których było mnóstwo w posiadłości. Wszystkie pomieszczenia mieszkalne były do siebie bardzo podobne, nie tylko pod względem wymiarów, ale i umeblowania. Dlatego też głównym czynnikiem, jakim dawny Duch Nynrah kierował się w wyborze kwatery było wygodne łóżko. I chyba znalazł już te właściwe. Roześmiał się smutno. Najpierw wbrew własnej woli został złodziejem, teraz przyszło mu przymusowo być bohaterem? W sumie, z dwojga złego ta druga opcja wydawała się być lepsza. Nauczy się walczyć, panować nad żywiołem. Kto wie, może pewnego dnia przyczyni się do stworzenia świata, w którym żaden Matoranin nie straci domu przez... no właśnie, przez kogo? Fedar cały czas zastanawiał się kto dokładnie zaatakował siedzibę jego braci i dlaczego. Zawsze był zdania, że lepiej nie zawracać sobie głowy pytaniami, na które i tak nie pozna się odpowiedzi, ale ten przypadek wyjątkowo go nurtował. Nagle usłyszał rytmiczne, energicznie pukanie do drzwi, które zresztą pozostawił otwarte. Odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł znajomą postać. - Puk, puk, puk! Mogę wejść? - odezwał się Toa Magnetyzmu - Ta, jasne. Dorget wkroczył do pokoju rozglądając się po nim. - Przytulnie tu - rzucił - Tak samo jak w dziesiątkach innych pokoi, nie? - Ta, chociaż trochę tu brudno. Ale zgaduję, że nie przyszedłeś ze mną rozmawiać o wystroju wnętrz, więc czego chcesz? - Cóż, chciałem wiedzieć jak ci się tu podoba, bo spędzisz tu naprawdę sporo czasu. Po długich i ciężkich treningach nie pozwolą ci opuścić terenu posiadłości, więc będziesz musiał się przyzwyczaić do siedzenia w tej pięknej klatce. - Czyżbym słyszał w twoim głosie żal? - Heh, a ty byś go nie miał? Po setce pompatycznych przemów o tym jaki to jestem ważny w walce z tyranią zamknęli mnie w tym więzieniu, wysługują się mną jak bronią i nikt nawet nie wie o moim istnieniu, o tym co robię. A robię bardzo dużo niebezpiecznych rzeczy. Zresztą, ciebie też to czeka, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Tak, od samego początku, w chwili kiedy do nas wyszedłeś. Już wtedy po twoim tonie dało się wyczuć, że nie przepadasz za Grasderem. Ale nie pałasz do niego zwykłą niechęcią, to ten rodzaj, który żywi się do osoby, która kiedyś była ci bliska, ale cię zawiodła. Czy coś w tym rodzaju... - Wow, niezły jesteś, kolego. Więc wiedziałeś, co cię tu czeka? - Domyślałem się. - I mimo to zgodziłeś się bez oporu? - Cóż, nie przeszkadza mi taki stan rzeczy, póki będę mógł zdobyć dzięki nim moc. Teraz tylko to się dla mnie liczy. - Moc... i zemsta? - Słucham? - zdziwił się Fedar - No co? Teraz to ja wyczuwam żal w twoim głosie - roześmiał się Dorget - No i daj spokój, jestem Toa Magnetyzmu, Makuta wybili setki moich braci, tak samo jak twoich. Jestem pewien, że ich nienawidzisz. Chcesz mocy, by móc stawiać opór, zamiast uciekać, zgadłem? I przy okazji wymierzać sprawiedliwość, tym, którzy na to zasługują, tak? - Sprawiedliwość to nie to samo co zemsta - wypalił szorstko Toa Żelaza - Owszem, ale nie zawsze. Czasem mszcząc się wymierzamy sprawiedliwość, innym razem zaślepia nas nienawiść i nie chcąc się do tego przyznać zasłaniamy zemstę sprawiedliwością. - Heh, ciekawa z ciebie osoba, wiesz? Chyba będziemy mieli sporo tematów do rozmów. - Cóż, czasu na pewno nam nie zabraknie. Rozdział V Minęło sześć miesięcy... Słońce wyjrzało zza chmur rzucając swój blask na gładką taflę wody. Promienie światła odbiły się od jeziora, rażąc w oczy Ga-Matorankę przebywającą w jego pobliżu. Ta przysłoniła oczy ręką, po czym mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. W tych warunkach nie była w stanie dostrzec widoków po drugiej stronie zbiornika, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że niebawem rozegra się tam wspaniałe widowisko. Miała nadzieję, że szybko znowu się zachmurzy... Tymczasem w miejscu, które starała się obserwować zebrały się dwie trzyosobowe grupy Toa, zwrócone twarzami do siebie. Dzielił je dystans wielu bio. Po jednej stronie stanął Fedar, Grasder i Nis, naprzeciw nich znaleźli się Dorget, Tercar i Atum. Wszyscy trzymali broń w pogotowiu, gotowi do walki, mającej rozpętać się lada chwila. Pierwszy do boju rzucił się Atum, skierował sztych miecza wysoko w górę, po czym uwolnił z niego ogromną ognistą kule, która szybko rozpadła się na dziesiątki mniejszych, tworzących kształt podobny do koła. Te w założeniu miału opaść wokół adwersarzy i uwięzić ich w ognistym kręgu. Ale tylko w założeniu. Nis energicznie zamachnęła się swoim trójzębem, wręcz "wyrywając" część wody z jeziora, która w powietrzu przyjęła na siebie cały atak. Jej resztki opadły na zdziwionego Toa Ognia. Wszyscy zebrani parsknęli śmiechem, nawet jego sojusznicy nie mogli się powstrzymać. - Heh, może to cię w końcu ostudzi? - odezwał się szczupły Vortixx przebywający w cieniu pobliskiego drzewa - spokojnie, to tylko trening, a ja nie powiedziałem jeszcze "start", nie ma sensu się tak wyrywać. No... uwaga! Gotowi? Start! Tercar uklęknął na prawym kolanie i błyskawicznie wbił miecz w ziemię. Otoczył siebie i kompanów grubą, ziemną kopułą. Węże zderzyły się z konstrukcją, która wytrzymała ich natarcie. Niepowodzenie ataku nie zniechęciło Nis, Toa Wody kierowała coraz to więcej strumieni w kierunku kopuły, odrywając jej kawałki. Niestety, wciąż nie była wstanie dostać się do środka. Coś zaniepokoiło Fedara. Jak grube mogą być mury jego mistrza? Toa aktywował swoją Akaku by rozejrzeć się po polu bitwy. - Możesz już przestać! - krzyknął - W środku jest tylko ziemia, nic więcej. Za to widzę ich pod nami, Tercar tworzy im tunel, powoli się do nas zbliżają! - O, a to ciekawe - rzucił Grasder - możesz mi wskazać miejsce, gdzie mniej więcej się znajdują? Duch Nynrah wysunął przed siebie ręce i stworzył metalowy pręt, który wbił w połowie odległości między sobą a ziemnym kopcem. - Są kilka bio przed tym. - Hmm, to mi wystarczy. Postarajcie się przez chwilę nie hałasować. Toa Roślinności zamknął oczy i mocno zacisnął ręce na swojej lasce. Wziął głęboki wdech. Skupił się na trawie znajdującej się we wskazanym miejscu, wyczuł korzenie znajdujące się pod ziemią. Małe i cienkie. Użył swoje mocy, by to zmienić. Te zaczęły się rozrastać i poszerzać. Wbijały się coraz to głębiej pod ziemię, jednocześnie stając się coraz twardsze i grubsze. Był na tyle blisko siebie, że nawet najmniejszy rahi nie dałby rady się między nimi przecisnąć. Grasder odetchnął z ulgą. - No, to powinno wystarczyć. Powiedz mi, co tam widzisz? Zatrzymałem ich? - zapytał - Tak - uśmiechnął się Fedar - szkoda, że nie widzicie ich wyrazów twarzy. Grunt zatrząsł im się pod stopami, w miejscu gdzie Toa Żelaza umieścił swój znacznik Ziemia rozwarła się na boki, wyskoczyli spod niej przeciwnicy. Fedar przywitał rywali wysuwając przed siebie ręce. Stworzył i posyłał w ich kierunku setki metalowych bryłek. W normalnych okolicznościach byłoby to coś ostrego, ale wolał nie zranić swoich przyjaciół. W każdym razie nie za bardzo. Dorget zareagował natychmiastowo, zakręcił swoją kosą i zatrzymał nadlatujące pociski w polu magnetycznym. Z uśmiechem na twarzy przystąpił do nagłego kontrataku, posyłając je w kierunku ich stwórcy. Ten nie przejmując się gromadą nadlatujących obiektów stał niewzruszony, gdy znalazły się dostatecznie blisko zaabsorbował każdą z nich. Toa mierzyli się wzrokiem, obmyślając dalszy plan ataku. Wtem do ich uszu dotarł przeciągły gwizd dochodzący z miejsca, gdzie znajdował się Vortixx. Wszyscy skierowali tam wzrok, a Xiańczyk gestem ręki dał im znak, by się do niego zbliżyli. Był w towarzystwie Toa Dźwięku z Kakamą na twarzy. Przybysz obrócił się na pięcie i aktywując moc maski zniknął, przez krótką chwilę pozostawiając za sobą powidok. - Shou, kto to był? - zapytał Tercar - I dlaczego musieliśmy przerwać trening? - dodał Atum, który bardzo chciał zrewanżować się Nis - Posłaniec - odezwał się Vortixx - coś się dzieje, Zakon wzywa radę i kilka innych osób, w tym ciebie, Tercarze. - A więc musicie już iść? - zapytał zniechęcony Toa Ognia - Niezwłocznie. - A trening? - bąknął Dorget - Dokończymy innym razem - odparł Grasder - Eh, mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Grupka Toa zebrała się pod drzewem w pobliżu jeziora, tym samym gdzie wcześniej znajdował się Shou. Postanowili przeznaczyć wolny czas na odpoczynek i to, co Fedar lubił najbardziej, a na co od wstąpienia do Ruchu Oporu nie mógł sobie pozwolić - słodkie lenistwo. Jednak nie dane im było długo cieszyć się odpoczynkiem, gdyż z oddali dotarł do nich znajomy ryk jakiegoś Rahi. Aż nazbyt znajomy. Toa Ognia błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi, ryk zabrzmiał ponownie, tym razem źródło dźwięku było znacznie bliżej. Obrócił się i groźnie zmrużył oczy. - Ani mi się waż, paskudo... - przemówił Było już za późno, Atum nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Pomarańczowy Burnak rzucił się na niego i przewalił na ziemię, przygniatając swoim cielskiem uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. Rahi otworzyło paszczę i zaczęło go energicznie lizać po Kanohi, jednocześnie merdając ogonem. - Ooo, zobacz, lubi cię - rzuciła Nis Toa Ognia w odpowiedzi przechylił głowę w jej kierunku i posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. - To nie jest śmieszne! - warknął - Dlaczego to bydle zawsze rzuca się tylko na mnie? - Masz wzięcie, powinieneś się cieszyć - zaśmiał się Dorget Na dźwięk gwizdka Rahi natychmiast się wyprostowało i skierowało w kierunku, z którego przybyło. Chwilę później wróciło w towarzystwie Ga-Matoranki z Huną na twarzy, wokół której biegało i co chwila podskakiwało. Nazywała się Kala, była asystentką Shou - ostatniego nauczyciela czwórki Toa, członka Rady Ziemi Niczyjej, specjalisty od wszelkiego rodzaju trucizn i mutacji. Ostatnimi czasy z braku obowiązków mogła poskarżyć się na nadmiar wolnego czasu, którego nie miała czym wypełnić. W związku z tym często przyglądała się treningom Toa - z resztą skrycie marzyła, by pewnego dnia dołączyć do ich grona, jednak z nikim się tym nie dzieliła - a po skończonych zajęciach często z nimi przebywała. Ci cieszyli się z jej obecności, szczególnie Fedar i Dorget, którzy nie mogli narzekać na nadmiar towarzystwa. Nis uklęknęła nad Bergiem - bo tak zwał się Burnak - i pogłaskała go po pysku. Ga-Matoranka uśmiechnęła się, widząc szczęśliwego pupila. - Dzisiaj szybko skończyliście, coś się stało? Nigdzie nie widzę szefa i pozostałych - zapytała - Chwilę temu gdzieś poszli - odpowiedział Toa Żelaza - coś ważnego. A właśnie! Kali, wyciągnij ręce, mam coś dla ciebie. - Hm, co takiego? - Zaraz zobaczysz... Ga-Matoranka wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, Fedar stworzył metalową kostkę, która zaczęła unosić się nad jej dłońmi. Sześcian zaczął się deformować, wydłużać w jednych miejscach, a w innych skracać, aż w końcu zmienił swój kształt. Przeobraził się w całkiem dobrze odwzorowaną miniaturową wersję jej czworonożnego towarzysza, chociaż nieco krzywą w kilku miejscach. Ten zaszczekał widząc ukończone dzieło. Ostatnimi czasy były Duch Nynrah spędził wiele godzin z Tercarem, który uczył go kontroli nad żywiołem. Kazał mu tworzyć rzeźby rahi kładąc ogromny nacisk na najmniejsze detale i kopiować różne wyszukany wzory z wszelkich ozdób. Wcześniej opowiedział mu historię o pewnym Toa Ognia, który potrafił wypalać malutkie symbole na Kamieniach Toa. Była to ciężka sztuka, spośród wszystkich osób, które znał członek Ruchu Oporu, jedynie tamten Toa imieniem Lhikan potrafił to zrobił. Wyjaśnił, że wykorzystywanie żywiołu do tak precyzyjnych czynność jest bardzo trudne i wielu miewa z tym problemy. Wymagało to ogromnego skupienia i cierpliwość, których osiągnięcie stanowiło cel ich treningu. - Hm, wyszedł trochę... dziwacznie... - skomentował Toa Żelaza, spodziewał się nieco lepszego rezultatu treningu - Poczekaj chwilkę, zrobię ci lepszego! Kala roześmiała się. - Ależ nie trzeba! - powiedziała - Ten jest dobry, będę miała śliczną pamiątkę, dziękuję. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza